TH2C
by Marchitayska
Summary: Addiction, it's a big weakness. Whether it's drugs, alcohol or even sex. Can Arizona help Amelia though her addiction? Can Amelia help Arizona through divorce? Will they become more than friends? Who knows... Amezona, if you don't like the ship, this story isn't for you. Hit review if you read please, feedback is appreciated! M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is a bit of a different story for me, and I'm going to write it how I see fit. If you don't like it, I would suggest you don't read it. That said, me being me, it will probably be filled with smut, it will be dark and twisty in places and fun in others. Enjoy, or don't, the choice is yours!

* * *

General POV

* * *

Amelia was a kick ass surgeon, she knew that. She knew she was nothing compared to her brother, always living in his shadow. But she was exceptional. Exceptional in her own right. Unlike Derek, she had fought, hard, to get to where she was. Life was always knocking her back, but she'd pushed and fought and persevered. She'd struggled, for a long time with addiction, drugs and alcohol, her father's death, her friends suicide, her boyfriend's death. He had died in bed beside her whilst she was comatosed, too high to even realise. Even her own babies death. And now, now she was a neuro superhero. She knew it, the whole of the world knew it. She was the second choice neurosurgeon in the US. Only second choice to Derek, and that, she could live with. Or could she? Could she accept that she'd always be in Derek's shadow?

Currently Amelia is trying to rebuild her life. Rebuilding her life, again. For the umpteenth time. Her baby, he had no brain. The universe, it had a sick sense of humour. She is a neurosurgeon and her baby had no brain. No brain, that is something that can't be fixed with surgery, nothing can fix that. So her little boy, he'd lived, for 46 minutes. And Amelia had loved him, unconditionally, for 46 minutes. 46 agonising, heartbreaking minutes. Engaged to James, Amelia is freaked out. After everything she has had to deal with, she's scared, terrified even. How do you let yourself be loved, when every man you have ever loved, has died? How?

Taking some time to figure things out, Amelia heads to Seattle. Spending time with Derek and Meredith. Taking time to see if she can have, or even cope with the 'normal' life. The husband, the kids, the job. The perfect life. But the longer she spends surrounded by Zola and Bailey, the more she doesn't want to return to James. The longer she's in Seattle, she doesn't want to return to LA. She wants the fresh start, the place where only a handful of people know of her past, where the people she loves most are. Her brother and his family. That's what Amelia wants. A fresh start.

Arizona had been through hell herself. She'd lost her brother, she'd left Callie for Africa, only to come back and find her pregnant. She'd almost lost Callie and Sofia in the car crash, all because she had proposed. She'd been in a plane crash and lost her leg. And now, now she had cheated on her wife, and for what? 5 minutes of fun? To not feel like a patient for a little while. Because Lauren had wanted her, wanted her in a way that Callie hadn't since the loss of her leg. And of course, like is standard when you cheat, Callie found out and has moved out with Sofia. Leaving her struggling to see her daughter and without her wife. The latter, being her own doing.

Living in a hotel, it isn't like going on holiday and staying for a week. It's cold, it's lonely. It definitely doesn't feel like home, but that's what Arizona has right now. A hotel room, not a home. So yes, she's sleeping with Leah Murphy. Not to hurt Callie more, but as a way of forgetting. A way of escaping the pain and hurt she has caused. A way of feeling something, anything other than loneliness.

Being an awesome pediatric surgeon was one thing, but Arizona was about to embark on a very intense fetal fellowship. Making her one of only a handful of people in the country able to perform inutero surgeries. The only other surgeon Arizona knew, except Herman, obviously, with both specialties, was Addison Montgomery. Derek's ex-wife. Amelia's sister.

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

Seeing Arizona sitting alone along the bar from me, I get lost in my own thoughts. I've always looked up to Arizona. She was at Hopkins when I first started. She was phenomenal back then, even before she got experience and grew up. As much as anyone can grow up, working with children all day long that is. She's become one of the most recognised and sought after pediatric surgeons in the country. She's been through so much, survived so much, and she's still here, bright and shiney. Taking names and kicking ass. She is what I strive for. The person I hope I can become even a fraction of. She's definitely something special. I don't know how she does it, after everything.

I tried dating women back in med school, it never really worked for me. And since then, I've only dated men. That said, if i was going to date a woman, ever, it'd have to be someone like Arizona.

Sitting in Joe's bar, vodka in front of me, I contemplate what I'm actually going to do. Do I go back to James? Or do I run, start over, in Seattle. With my brother. Can I work for my brother. What sort of things would that do to our already fragile relationship? Am I even at a point in my life where I care anymore?

Bringing my nearly empty glass to my mouth, I down the remnants of vodka, grimacing as it burns my throat. I know I shouldn't be drinking, I know I have a problem, but what the hell, you only live once right? And right now, my mind is a mess, I'm confused, I love James, I do, in my own way. I'm just, I'm not happy with him. And I'm scared, what if I can never give him the child he desires so badly? What if we try to have a baby and it again has no brain. It would kill me, that I am sure of.

"Amelia, hi, can I get you another?" Arizona asks, having sidled up to the seat to my right. Giving Arizona a look, my eyes roaming her outfit, her body, her face. I take in everything, trying to ascertain if Arizona is aware of my alcoholism or not. Whether she's trying to catch me out or just be kind and buy me a drink.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sit." I struggle over my words, motioning for Arizona to sit beside me. My gaze falling back to the wall in front of me.

"Joe, can I get a whiskey and a….." Arizona falters, not actually knowing what i'm drinking.

"Vodka" I state, flatly.

"A whiskey and a vodka please." Arizona finishes the order. Not mentioning anything about my choice of drink.

"Rough day?" I ask Arizona, noticing her choice of drink is a bold choice.

"Rough year Amelia." Arizona responds, mirroring my own flatness.

"I know what you mean." I respond. A comfortable silence settling between us. Both of us content to just drink our drinks in silence. Neither of us needing to fill the time with meaningless chit chat. Not yet, at least. We both just take a moment, to breathe, to relax, to let the calm wash over us. Finishing my drink, in what can only be described as, record time.

"Another?" I ask Arizona, noticing she's also finishing the last of her Whiskey.

"Sure." She responds, as I signal to Joe to top our glasses up.

A few hours later, I've honestly lost count of how many drinks Arizona and I have had. Sometime between the second and third, we finally started chatting, reminiscing over Hopkins, talking about our lives, sharing stories, discussing the crap we both have going on. Generally acting like the best of friends. Acting like two people that have been friends since kindergarten. Laughing, giggling, joking about everything and nothing.

"We should head home." Arizona states, causing my face to contort at the idea of returning to Derek's house drunk.

"Where's home?" I ask of no one in particular, because honestly, right now, i have no home.

"The Archfield." Arizona responds indifferently to my rhetorical question. My gaze lingering on her, taking in her response. My eyes widening as the intensity of her situation hits me in my drunken state.

"Callie kicked me out, you know, when I was a slutty whore and cheated on her." Arizona confirms, as if trying to remind me of an earlier conversation we had, had.

"Ah, yeah. Ok, well I'll get a room there tonight as well then, we can share a cab. I can't be going back to Derek's house and waking the kids as I fall through the front door." I shrug, desperately trying to justify why I would need a hotel room, rather than just going to my brothers house, drunk. After all, Derek knows about my alcoholism, Arizona doesn't.

"Good idea." Arizona slurs, steadying herself on my arm as she climbs down from her bar stool. Stumbling into me. We head outside, hoping to hail a cab. The cool Seattle air hitting me full force as we exit the bar. My mind is pretty hazy, it has been a long time since I have drank that much. But I feel good, euphoric even. I am pretty sure, that, without the hangover tomorrow morning, I wouldn't remember I'd even been drinking tonight.

"Why don't you just share my room?" Arizona suddenly asks, out of the blue, stopping in her tracks.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Arizona." I state, a smirk crossing my features as Arizona bites on her bottom lip nervously.

"I didn't mean like that Amelia, God!" Arizona exclaims, once her shocked look has faded a little.

"I'm messing with you. Relax. If you don't mind, I'd like to share your room." I say to Arizona, giggling at the look on her face as I do. And suddenly, we're both laughing again, leaning on each other as we try to make our way down the street, stumbling, weaving across the pavement and laughing harder than I have in forever. Arizona is certainly fun, I give her that. Through all the bullshit, she still knows how to have fun.

We walk, what feels like miles down the road, giggling, laughing, having fun, before we finally manage to get a cab.

"So, you won't sleep with me then, huh?" Arizona asks, pouting at me as she does, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Get me drunk enough, you never know." I half heartedly flirt back. Arizona is fun and good, kind and caring. She's everything, anyone, could want in a woman. My eyes roaming her features as she sits beside me in the back of our cab, her giggling stopped by my response. Turning her head, the look on Arizona's face is priceless. It's a mixture of shock, awe and amusement, all rolled into one. Contemplation washing over her features, causing me to laugh myself.

"What?" I ask her between chuckles.

"Nothing, just, seriously?" Arizona asks, her confidence clearly shot from everything that she has been going through lately.

"Arizona, you're hot, like dirty hot. You know this. Why are you so surprised?" Trying my best to boost Arizona's confidence a little, whilst not coming on too strong. Sleeping with her wasn't on my agenda tonight, but she is hot, beautiful even. And I do have a habit of having inappropriate sex with people when I'm high, or drunk, or just feeling too much. It's what I do. But is it what I want to do this time? Is that something I want to do to Arizona? No, probably not. But if she does continue to give me drinks, I can't be held accountable for my actions.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hit review please. This is a new one for me, a new ship, a new story. Thoughts are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

The support from my first chapter has been both surprising and overwhelming. Keep it coming and I hope you're enjoying the story. I know not everyone enjoys Amezona, but personally, I love the idea, even if I know it'll never happen in the show…

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

What is that pain? My head is killing me. It's pounding in and unimaginable way. The light from outside is streaming through my hotel room blinds. I keep my eyes clamped shut, opting not to move, trying to deter the light that is causing me such intense pain. What did I do last night? I think it's safe to say I drank too much. That I am aware of from the pounding in my head and the nausea forming in the pit of my stomach. But what actually happened? My memory is blank. I remember being in Joe's, alone, then, nothing. I'm wracking my brains as to what I did, but it's making the throbbing worse so I give up. Then it happens, I feel movement beside me, my eyes shooting open. Who is that? I really don't remember meeting anyone last night, much less bringing them back here.

The person beside me moves, wrapping their arm around my body. Their bare skin pressed into my own, very naked back. Oh God. I'm going to have to kick someone out of my hotel room any minute, and I don't even remember who this person is. I hope it isn't Leah. The last thing I need is trying to keep a clingy Leah at arms length, to send her the message again that I'm not interested in a relationship with her. She's nice, but I'm going through things with Callie, and I'm not the kind of person to string someone along. Especially someone that's so clingy, needy, annoying even. I've done clingy, needy and annoying, and all that got me, was divorce and a custody battle for my own daughter. Leah is just sex, and she needs to understand that. Needless to say, I hope the person currently cuddled into my body isn't Leah. I hope it's no one from the hospital. Oh God, what if I've been really stupid and it's Penny? I can't help but smirk at myself.

I wouldn't be that stupid would I? Would I? Honestly, right now, my life is a mess and it's entirely possible that I have been that stupid. But do I have the guts to turn over and find out who is currently residing in my bed? Another wave of nausea hitting me full force. No, right now, I don't even have the guts to move, since if I do, I think I will hurl.

My phone starts blaring on the bedside table beside me, dragging me from my internal turmoil. As the stranger beside me groans.

"Ugggghhhh, turn it off." My mind going a million to one, I recognise that voice. I know that person. Oh God, please tell me I didn't sleep with Amelia. Meredith will kill me.

"Seriously, Arizona, turn it off!" Amelia exclaims, causing me to reach for my phone and shut the noise up.

"I have to go, being paged to the hospital." I state as I sit on the edge of the bed fastening my prosthetic. Never once looking in Amelia's direction. I need to get out, I need to get away. I did not screw up so badly as to sleep with Derek's sister, Derek's baby sister. I can't have done? Can I? My life isn't that much of a mess, is it?

I shower and get dressed at full speed, constantly suppressing the need to toss my cookies, as the saying goes. I don't have the time or energy to be hurling, or even thinking right now. A tiny human needs saving. Taking a deep breath I run the brush through my hair, leaving it hanging to dry naturally, as I rush out of the door towards my car. A thought stopping me in my tracks, I can't drive, I'm almost definitely still over the limit. Turning on my heel, I head to the front door of the hotel, catching a cab easily, thankfully.

"Grey Sloan Memorial, quick as you can please." I bark as I climb into the cab. The driver nodding at me to acknowledge my instructions.

No words were exchanged after I said I had to go. Amelia didn't acknowledge my leaving and I was too busy getting out of there to say anything to her. Honestly, I don't actually know what happened between us last night, if anything. I don't even know how Amelia, AMELIA, ended up in my bed, naked, or at my hotel room, or even drinking with me.

Arriving at the hospital, I quickly pay the driver, heading into the ER. The pounding in my head intensifying with my movement and elevated heart rate from rushing around. But I can't slow down, I can't let myself succumb to the pain. A tiny human needs me, and needs me at my best right now. Not dying of the hangover from hell.

* * *

Hours later I emerge from surgery, having saved my seriously sick child. A child similar in age to Sofia, a child that had been hit by a car, had serious internal injuries. A child that deserved better from his parents, who had been so busy fighting that they hadn't noticed him wander off into the road. The enormity of the situation hitting me hard. A need to get away, washing over me for the second time today. Making my way down the hall, I lock myself in my office, needing time. Time to process the last few hours, the surgery, waking up with Amelia, last night's obvious drinking. Unfortunately, I reach my office door, I run into Meredith. Literally run into her.

"Sorry" I mutter under my breath, trying my best to unlock my door as quickly as possible. Needing to get myself out of a situation where I could make this any worse for myself. Needing to hide.

"Hey, Arizona, have you seen Amelia this morning?" Meredith asks me innocently. My face showing a clearly shocked look that I quickly try to hide.

"Uh no, why would I have? Why do you ask me?" I ask Meredith, trying my best not to seem too suspicious.

"No reason, she wasn't home last night. Derek's worried she's drinking again?" Meredith responds. Causing my mouth to drop.

"Drinking again?" I ask, my voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah, she's an alcoholic." Shit, shit, shit. Amelia's an alcoholic and I woke up with her in my bed, hungover to hell from last night. I hope I didn't buy her any drinks. If I did, I'm definitely dead. If Derek finds out I slept with his sister, he'll be upset, if he finds out I bought her drinks, I'm really dead. Meredith turns and leaves, allowing me to open my office door and hide away.

Sitting in the dark that surrounds my office, I close my eyes, resting my head on the edge of my desk. Contemplating what I'm going to do. How am I going to get myself out of this mess? If I slept with Amelia, I wouldn't be surprised, she's very attractive. Awe striking even, she's amazing. Quite the phenomenal surgeon, but I know nothing about her. I certainly didn't know she is an alcoholic. Realistically, I need to talk to her. But how? What do I even say? How do I even start that conversation? All this thinking is making my head hurt more. A soft knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts. Pulling myself up from my seat, I unlock the door and open it slowly, allowing my eyes time to adjust to the brightness of the hospital lighting. The person I see in front of me, it's Amelia. Not who I was expecting.

"Can I come in?" She asks, a coffee in each hand as she shifts her weight from foot to foot. Opening the door, I motion for her to enter and shut the door behind her. Returning to my desk and my previous position of head resting on the edge of the desk, eyes closed. Waiting, just waiting for Amelia to speak. Because, honestly, I have no idea where to start. The silence is deafening, it's eire, it's uncomfortable. So uncomfortable in fact, that I can hear Amelia shuffling behind me. Not sure what to do with herself.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" I eventually ask her, unable to take the silence anymore.

"I uh, we, uh, we need to talk." She finally stutters back. I am all too aware that we need to talk, I just don't know if i can do it right now. My head is hurting so very badly.

"You're an alcoholic." I state. Bluntly.

"Yes." Amelia confirms with a sigh. Not elaborating any further.

"And last night, you were drunk?" I ask, needing to clear some of the forgotten night up in my mind.

"We both were." Ok, I know I was, my head tells me I was. But I needed the confirmation that Amelia also was.

"I'm aware I was drunk. But Amelia, you were drunk, you're an alcoholic and you were drunk. And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, I woke up with you naked, in my bed, with no memory of even drinking with you last night. Let alone what happened after. And then Meredith asked me if i'd seen you since Derek was worried because you didn't go home." There, I've said it, I've just blurted out what was actually eating at my insides. I was drunk, I remember nothing and I woke up with Amelia Shepherd, naked, in my bed. Then she cuddled into me. What the hell. My head would be hurting even without the hangover.

"Arizona, breathe." Amelia says, trying to get me to calm down. This is such a mess. Taking a deep breath, i steady myself, just a little. Trying to control the massive amount of feelings running around my already pounding head.

"We didn't have sex, so you can stop panicking about that. We were drunk, you were very drunk. Just as we got back to the hotel, you were sick, all over yourself. Not very flattering by the way. I had to undress you after you passed out. And me, I can't sleep in clothes. But had I known you'd be freaking out this much, I would have put something on." Breathing a sigh of relief as Amelia explains the event that lead to us both being naked in my bed, I relax a little. Suddenly grateful that she looked after me, instead of letting me sleep in puke covered clothes.

"Thank you." I finally say, sheepishly.

"Do you want this coffee or shall I drink it myself?" Amelia finally asks, a hint of humour in her voice.

"I need the coffee! Don't suppose you brought any Advil as well did you?" I ask.

"I did, because I know how bad you must be feeling." Amelia states.

"Mmmm, how much did we even drink last night?" I ask, taking a sip of the coffee Amelia has offered. It's sweet, sickly sweet, and warms my throat as it travels to my stomach. My demeanour, much more relaxed now that I know I didn't have sex with Amelia. Even though I know we need to address the fact she was drinking and she shouldn't have been.

"A lot." Is all Amelia can give me. Clearly she's struggling with remembering a lot of last night as well.

"Amelia, what are you going to do?" I ask, a wave of seriousness falling over my darkened office.

"Well, I'm going to get to a meeting in a bit, and start again, I guess." Sadness evident in Amelia's voice.

"Do you want company?" I ask.

"I'll be ok, besides, you're working." She says.

"Alex can cover for me, I'm supposed to be off today. I only came in for an emergency surgery because Alex was already in the OR." I explain myself, even though I know I don't need to. Something about Amelia's attitude, her sadness, it compels me to.

"Oh, ok, ummm would you mind? You know, coming with me?" Shyness written all over Amelia's tone of voice.

"I wouldn't mind, I want to help." I state, trying to make myself seem caring, calm, but internally, I feel guilty. I feel like I've just aided Amelia's addiction after last night. I know she was probably already drinking before, but I can't help but feel like I made it worse.

"Ok, cool, thanks." Amelia stumbles over her words. As the silence once again washes over my office. The painkillers Amelia provided, aiding my hangover, allowing me to sit up properly in my chair, leaning back as a sigh escapes my lips.

"Arizona?" Amelia asks, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Would it really have been that bad, you know, waking up in bed, naked with me, if we had slept with each other?"

* * *

Sorry, I have to leave it there for now. I love a good cliffhanger! I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. Please hit review, let me know what you think. You're all awesome. Also, I need to credit my wife for helping with ideas to get this story started.


	3. Chapter 3

Amazing reviews again, and awesome love from the Twitter ladies regarding this story. For anyone that cares, the title TH2C is a song title by Krewella. It's very apt for the start of this story. Take a listen if you're interested!

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

"Arizona?" I say, trying to get Arizona's attention, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Arizona replies, her gaze changing from nothingness in the dark to my own face.

"Would it really have been that bad, you know, waking up in bed, naked with me, if we had slept with each other?" I ask, a sudden wave of confidence pouring through my veins. I'm not even sure where the question came from. It's not something I have spent hours thinking about. In fact, I've never thought about it. Why would I? I've always been with men, well, since med school at least. And that isn't because I don't like women, it's just because men are simple. They nearly always want sex, and that's all I've been after, except with Ryan, and James. And look where that got me? A dead ex-boyfriend, dead baby and running the hell away from James. Men, they don't seem to be working for me. Maybe that's where that question came from?

Arizona's face is a picture right now. I can't see her features in good detail due to the darkness of the room, but I can see that her mouth keeps opening and closing as if she's thinking of the perfect reply to my question. It's actually quite cute. And her eyes, they're wide, I know that because I can see the faintest of lights reflecting in them. How have I never noticed her eyes before? They really are beautiful. What is going on with me? Why am I suddenly noticing all these things about Arizona. A massive urge to run, hitting me full force in the chest. I don't know how to deal with this. I can't deal with this. I need to deal with my own drink problem, not relationships and people that throw up all over themselves and ugh.

Standing abruptly, I swing the door open and bolt down the hallway. My feet carrying me away from Arizona's office as quickly as they can possibly move. I make my way down the hallways, desperate for air, desperate to get out of this building and to the nearest bar, and I don't know why. I don't know why I feel this way, why I have suddenly started noticing Arizona's eyes like that or why I felt the need to ask that question. Why? What is wrong with me? I've done this before, but this time, this time I want to run. This time, it's not just sex. There's something else going on. I feel it, deep inside me. Why else would I open up so easily to someone? Why?

Reaching the hospital entrance, the cold air hits me full force. Knocking the wind from my lungs, my breathing becoming laboured as I begin to hyperventilate. Leaning against the nearest wall, I crouch down, my elbows on my knees. Trying to calm myself, this is just a panic attack, I just need to breathe. Just breathe.

"Amelia, AMELIA" Meredith shouts at me, shocking me into breathing normally again. My breathing slowing, returning to normal, slowly.

"What is going on with you?" Meredith asks me, in her usual condescending manner, causing me to wave a hand at her as I turn and walk away from the hospital without saying a word to her. Continuing in the direction my mind had unconsciously been taking me anyway, towards Joe's. It's barely even lunchtime and my head, it already wants, no needs a drink. I already need a drink. Walking in through the door of the bar, a rush of calm settles over me as the familiar smell of a bar hits my nostrils. Filling my lungs with a deep breath, I take every last fibre of calm that i can gather from the environment in. Reaching the bar, I signal to Joe, who moves across the bar to take my order.

"Double vodka, please Joe." I say, never faltering in my order. My drink arrives. I just sit there, toying with the glass between my hands, staring at the liquid, enticing me in. Mocking me even, mocking my weakness. Teasing me, laughing at me, laughing at my inner struggle. I know I shouldn't be here, I know I should be drinking, but I want to. Yet, as I fiddle with the glass, I can't bring myself to bring it up to my lips. I can't bring myself to accept my own fate and just drink the clear liquid that will make me forget everything that's going on inside me. That will make me forget about anything Arizona related.

Feeling a hand rest on my lower back as someone stands beside me, I turn my head, suddenly realising it's Arizona. The woman that is causing all of these feelings inside me to confuse the hell out of me. The reason I'm in Joe's bar in the first place. And I'm not blaming her, this is on me, it's my head that's confusing me, stressing me out, but it's her. In her street clothes. Those tight jeans, the top that hangs perfectly, revealing the slightest inch of cleavage. Shaking my head, I try to suppress the thoughts, the feelings inside me.

"Joe, can I get a club soda please" Arizona says, placing herself on the stool beside me at the bar as Joe goes about making Arizona's positively non alcoholic drink and putting it on the bar in front of her.

We sit in silence, seconds, minutes pass by. Neither of us saying a word to the other. Arizona sips her drink, I can feel her watching me from the corner of her eye as I continue to play with my glass. Arizona takes a deep breath and I know she's about to say something. It takes everything, everything within me, not to down my drink in that instant. But I don't, I wait. She's sought me out after all. I was happy to walk away, walk away and drown myself in vodka, forgetting about every feeling that's surfacing inside me from this astounding surgeon beside me. But Arizona, she clearly wasn't happy to just leave it. She's here, with me, she needed this. So I wait.

"I thought I'd find you here." Arizona finally says, her voice void of any emotion.

"Mmmm" I respond, giving her nothing in return.

"What's going on Amelia, with you?" Arizona asks, placing her hand softly on my arm. Stilling my movements around my still full glass. My gaze moving from my glass to Arizona's hand and then finally to her face. My heart is pounding, my palms are sweaty. A single person has never had this affect on me before, and honestly, I do not understand it. I don't even know if I can cope with it. I'm a mess. Dropping my gaze back to my glass, i think for a few seconds. Trying to come up with the words to explain what I'm feeling. To both myself, and to Arizona. How?

"I woke up this morning with your body cuddled into my back. Now, personally, I have no issues with waking up like that with a woman, but you? You seem to be struggling. I'm your friend, talk to me. Please" Arizona rambles slightly, I'm guessing she's feeling uncomfortable because I haven't said anything to her. If the rolls were reversed, I know I wouldn't be comfortable right now. In fact, I'm anything but comfortable. This is new for me, these feelings, this situation, having a drink in my hand and struggling to drink it. It's all new.

"I, uh, I can't, Arizona, I just, can't" I stumble over my words. I can't explain how I'm feeling right now. I wish I could, Arizona deserves that, but I can't. Holding her hands up in surrender, Arizona removes the contact, giving me the space I honestly need right now.

"Ok, ok, well I'm not going anywhere. I'll sit here with you, until you're ready to leave. However long that is." Arizona says, going back to her own drink. Both of us looking at our own glasses, both of us fiddling with them.

"What do you think you are doing?" An angry voice sounds from behind me. Causing me to spin on my chair. I'd know that whiney and annoying voice anywhere. Of course, it would be Meredith, finding me in Joe's bar, a drink in my hands.

"And you? You know she has a drink problem, and you're here facilitating it?" Meredith scoffs at Arizona, getting right up in her face. The way she speaks to her, causes my blood to boil. Grabbing my glass, I throw the clear liquid straight into my sister in laws face.

"Mind your own business Meredith." I fire at her, my voice raised. Anger pouring from my body language.

Arizona stands, maneuvering her body between the two of us. Turning to me, she places a hand on each shoulder, squeezing gently causing me to close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Amelia, sit a minute. Calm down, it will be ok." Arizona says to me before turning to Meredith.

"I am aware Meredith, you told me this morning. She had the drink when I got here, she hadn't touched it, let me look after her. You should be at the hospital. I'm off today. Let me help." I hear every single one of Arizona's words. She wants to help. She wants to help me, why? I'm not worth her time, or effort. But Arizona wants to give me time, to help me. Why?

Meredith gives Arizona a nod, taking her, vodka soaked self back to the hospital in one swift turn on her heel. Leaving Arizona free to sit back down beside me. Placing her arm around my back as she does. Pulling me into her side. My eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears, involuntarily. The last thing I want is for Arizona to see me a mess, but who am I kidding, I'm already a mess, she already knows and she's already witnessing it. Leaning into Arizona's single arm embrace I try to control the tears that threaten to spill. Breathing in the scent that is Arizona, a calm settles over me for the second time today.

"Um, do you mind if we, uh, go to, uh that meeting now?" I ask Arizona, struggling to find the words that I want, or possibly more scared of the rejection than actually saying the words out loud.

"Sure, whatever you want to do Amelia." Arizona responds kindly, her tone caring. Her hand never leaving my back as she stands next to me.

"Honestly, all I want to do is get drunk. But that isn't going to help anyone." I say to no one in particular, more to myself than anyone else.

"That's good. Good you recognise it won't help I mean." Arizona's hand gentle moving on my back. Her kind words, her soft touches, they're all very distracting. They're soothing, but unsettling at the same time. It's confusing my head, messing with my head. But I don't want her to stop.

"You'll have to drive though, I was still over the limit this morning so I got a cab." Arizona explains, causing me to playfully roll my eyes. Truth is, when I came to the hospital, I was probably still over the limit too, but I hadn't even thought of that. Arizona is clearly sensible. I am not!

Heading out of Joe's, we head back towards the hospital parking lot where my car is parked. Arizona's hand never leaving my back, as if she's subconsciously guiding me to where I need to be. Even though she probably doesn't even know where my car is, she's still guiding me. Protecting me even. Just like she did in Joes from Meredith, protecting me from doing anything even more stupid than launching my drink into Meredith's face.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt finish to this chapter. Some of you will be aware that my laptop is playing up and quite frankly, I cannot take any more of the screen flickering, so I'm going to fix it! I hope you enjoyed it. Hit review, potentially more to come today... If I can fix the computer!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so happy that people are enjoying this Fic. The reviews are awesome. Both here and on Twitter. You're all amazing. Jan... this is for you

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Making our way to Amelia's car, I can't help but keep my hand on her back. Something about her, it's drawing me to her. I was terrified when I realised that it was Amelia in my bed, naked, this morning. Purely because Amelia deserves better than a one night stand, and sex you don't remember because you were too intoxicated, to me, that's a one night stand. I only have sex I don't remember when I'm looking for a one night stand. Because I get so drunk that I can't remember it the next day. It sorts the need, scratches the itch, but the memory of it, I don't need that. Especially when I'm not looking for a relationship or going back to being lonely the next day. Who does that? Probably just me, me and my funny little quirks. Anyway, Amelia deserves to be loved, she deserves to love and be loved.

I've always found Amelia quite stunning. Her eyes are deep, intense. Her facial features are in perfect proportion. Her body, well, it's toned, it's hot, it's just wow. And here I am thinking about how attractive I find the woman that is internally struggling with life right now, on our way to an AA meeting. Pack it in Arizona. Amelia is possibly one of the straightest people you know. I'm probably just deluding myself into having any sort of feelings for a straight woman. But she's just so awe striking, amazing, strong. She's something else. But right now, she's suffering, and that, I can possibly help with. As her friend at least.

As we reach Amelia's car, I remove my hand from her back, climbing into the passenger side of her car. My eyes following her movements as she walks around the front of the car. I really need to get a grip because right now, I can't seem to keep myself in check. My eyes roaming Amelia's body. I need to stop! Taking a deep breath, I remove my gaze from Amelia, fixing it out of the passenger side window. Trying my best to keep my gaze away from the brunette sat next to me. To concentrate on anything other than how I think I'm feeling about her.

Amelia suddenly takes my hand. My eyes dropping from the window to our hands, and back up to her face. A half smile on my face.

"Thank you for this Arizona. You really didn't have to stay with me, or come looking for me, or even be nice to me. I don't deserve it." Amelia says, sadness filling her eyes as she looks down at our currently joined hands.

"Hey, look at me." I say, turning in my seat slightly, using my free hand to life Amelia's chin.

"I know I didn't have to do any of those things, but I have and I will continue to. I care about you Amelia. And you deserve it, don't say you don't, because you do." I tell her. Pulling her towards me gently so I can place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, let's get going." I suggest. Causing Amelia to remove her hand from mine. The loss of contact causing me to flinch. There i something about having someone that's grateful for you hold your hand. However innocent, however small the gesture is. It means a lot.

The drive is quiet, silent even. The only noise is coming from the car pootling along the road, heading towards our destination. Honestly, it's perfect. Neither of us needs to say any more right now. As we pull up to the parking lot, I hear Amelia take a labour breath beside me. Turning to her, I take her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze before climbing out of the car. I walk around and open the door for her. Her hands on the steering wheel. Gripping it so tightly that her knuckles are turning white.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here with you. Every step of the way, if that's what you need." I tell her. Placing both of my hands over her, her grip slowly loosening. Giving me a soft nod, I step back, allowing Amelia out of her own car. Her hand quickly finding my own again.

Amelia hits the elevator call button and we stand, waiting, hand in hand. We probably look like any regular couple right now. How very different our thoughts must be. I can't even imagine what Amelia is thinking about at the moment. She probably has a million and one things shooting through her mind.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nothing much." Amelia deadpans. Avoiding talking about her feelings.

We reach the floor we need, typically a floor near the top of a very tall building. Of course it is, since the plane crash I have struggled with heights, and here I am in a very tall building. Being a supportive friend. I'm doing this, for Amelia. Suddenly we stop outside a set of double doors. Amelia stopping in her tracks, also bringing me to a stop.

"Can you, um, can you wait out here?" Amelia asks, unsure of herself.

"If that's what you want, of course." I reply, giving her hand another gentle squeeze before loosening my grip and letting her take her hand away. I stand and wait for Amelia to go in before sitting myself in one of the empty chairs in the hallway. Sitting alone, I have time to contemplate what is actually happening. Time to think about what I am actually doing with Amelia. Am I just being a good friend, or am I secretly hoping she may be interested in me? I don't know the answer to that question at the moment. I know I like her, but I'm currently going through a divorce, a divorce that I caused by cheating on my wife. Amelia deserves better than a cheater, she's suffered enough.

* * *

The wait seems like forever, but in reality, it's only about forty five minutes. I sit, I think. Thinking about everything I messed up with Callie, thinking about the possibility of losing Sofia to New York, Amelia, Leah, Lauren. I think about it all. All of it makes my head begin to pound again. My headache from earlier in the day returning full force. I need coffee. And sleep! I need coffee and sleep. My eyes beginning to get heavy at the sheer exhaustion from thinking so hard. Just as I feel my eyes closing, the door next to me shocks me back into the land of the living. Causing me to jump and my eyes to go wide. Unfortunately for me, Amelia notices this and is smirking at me when she appears in front of me. It's somewhat humiliating. But it's worth it, to see that smirk. To see her even the slightest bit happy, it's worth it.

"Ready when you are, sleeping beauty." Amelia teases. Her smirk turning to a full blown smile. I can't help but smile in return. We head to the elevator, climbing in next to each other. Amelia takes my hand again as she hits the ground floor button. Amelia's hand in mine, that is definitely something I could get used to.

The elevator begins its long journey down to the ground floor, all thirty six floors of the journey that is. That is until it suddenly stops on the twenty eighth floor. The whole elevator power disappearing in an instant. No lights, no emergency call, no movement. We're just stuck here. And me being me, I begin to panic. It's too similar to the plane crash. The dark, the risk of dropping out of the sky to instant death. It's too similar. I grip Amelia's hand, tight. Probably so tight that her hand hurts and my knuckles are white.

"Arizona, relax. I've got you." Amelia says, her voice calm, steady, relaxing. It helps a little.

"Sorry." I whisper. Almost too scared to talk.

"It's ok. Just relax. It's probably just a power outage. I doubt we'll be here long." Amelia says, trying her absolute best to relax me.

"Ok, ok, this is ok." I mutter to myself, trying to talk myself into accepting the situation.

"Talk to me. Tell me anything. Take your mind off of it." Amelia suggests.

"Um, I don't know. Like what?" I ask, unsure of what direction to take the conversation in.

"Talk to me about this morning. When you woke up, what was going on in your head? Why did you run off so quickly? Things like that." Amelia suggests, clearly having an ulterior motive of wanting to actually talk about the situation.

"At first, I panicked, I didn't remember anything so I was worried it was Leah, then I somehow managed to convince myself I'd slept with Penny, then my phone went off and you spoke and I panicked. I thought we'd had sex, and we were drunk and I didn't want to treat you like a one night stand. But then you told me we hadn't had sex and you asked that question and ran off and Meredith and now we're here, stuck in the elevator and I still never answered your questi..." My mammoth ramble brought to a stop by a pair of lips meeting my own, Amelia's lips no less. Surprise and shock flooding over my body before my senses finally catch up and I'm kissing her back.

My arms wrap around Amelia's body, pulling her in close to me. Amelia's hands tangle in my hair, pulling me impossibly close. Her tongue runs across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, my mouth parting ever so slightly as Amelia takes the opportunity. Her warm tongue meeting my own as they dance around each other. The kiss is ferocious, it's needy and it's passionate, whilst also being sensual and calm. Eventually we break apart, my chest heaving, Amelia's matching my own.

"Wha, huh, wha?" I try to speak, my words not forming coherently due to the shock, lack of oxygen and arousal. My arms still wrap around Amelia's body, her hands still looped around my neck, but no longer tangled in my hair. Our bodies close to one, another. Amelia can't help herself, she starts laughing at me. The sound of her laugh, it's just glorious. It's one of the best sounds I have ever heard. Eventually catching my breath, a smile on my face because of the cuteness of a laughing Amelia, I try again.

"Where did that come from?" I force out, breathlessly. My lungs still struggling for air.

"I don't know. It's felt right, and you were rambling on and it's all I could think of to shut you up." Amelia says shyly, shrugging lightly. Surprising both herself and me that she's just kissed me, and she's talking about it. As if I wasn't confused about my Amelia feelings before, I sure as hell am now.

"So, um, what does this mean?" I ask, removing one hand from behind Amelia's back to wave it between us.

"I don't know, I like you. It's taken me all day to figure out what these feelings are, but I like you. I am sure of that." Amelia says, a blush forming on her cheeks, at the admission.

"Amelia, I mess everything up. Unlike you too, but you don't need more stress in your life." I say, doing my best to protect her. It's not what I want to do. Not know I know she has so sort of feelings for me. Now I just want to take her home and look after her. Except my home is a hotel room and I wouldn't do a very good job of looking after her.

"Let me decide for myself Arizona. I'm an adult, don't make choices for me, otherwise, we'll never find out if this could be something great or not." Amelia tells me, making it clear that she isn't going to give up on this, not now she knows I like her.

And I definitely do like her, it's taken me a whole day of working my feelings out too, but now I know, I know I definitely like Amelia shepherd.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the rambles that are my thoughts as I write. Sometimes I jump from point to point because my brain works slower than I type. Not quite the chapter some people were hoping for, but we aren't quite there just yet! Be patient, it'll happen

Please review :-)


	5. Chapter 5

So, yesterday was an extremely tough day. But, I'm back, and full of love for the reviews people are leaving on this story. Keep them coming and enjoy the next instalment

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

"Wha, huh, wha?" Arizona stumbles, her arms still wrapped around my as my mind goes crazy. Where did that come from? I know i've been struggling with my feelings for Arizona, but why did I kiss her out of nowhere? Why did I? Then I start laughing, not at Arizona, but at the stupidity of the situation. Why did I just kiss a very attractive woman, out of, seemingly, nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Arizona finally manages to ask me, clearly struggling to catch her breath.

"I don't know. It's felt right, and you were rambling on and it's all I could think of to shut you up." I come up with, shrugging as I answer. I'm not entirely sure if that's why I kissed Arizona, but, right now, that's all I have to give her.

"So, um, what does this mean?" She asks, gesturing her hand between us before wrapping it back around me. The feeling of having Arizona's arms around me? It's like coming up for fresh air. It's like the smell after the first rain in forever. It feels so very very right.

"I don't know, I like you. It's taken me all day to figure out what these feelings are, but I like you. I am sure of that." I answer, feeling a blush working its way up my neck to my cheeks.

"Amelia, I mess everything up. I like you too, but you don't need more stress in your life." Arizona tells me, anger washing over my entire body. The reasonable side of me knows, she's trying to do right by me, but the unreasonable one wants to shout at her. Scream at her even and tell her to stop being so stupid. Arizona does anything, but mess everything up.

"Let me decide for myself Arizona. I'm an adult, don't make choices for me, otherwise, we'll never find out if this could be something great or not." I opt for the sensible approach. Appealing to Arizona's sense of reason. To her common sense. To the side of her that would understand that I am old enough to look after myself. That I can take whatever happens or doesn't with us. Standing in the elevator, still with Arizona's arms around me, my arms around her too. The lighting dim since the elevator still has no power. I can't help but sigh. Sigh in contentment. Arizona's arms around me, it's something I could come to need, more than want. It feels safe, like I'm meant to be here.

"So, now what?" Arizona finally asks me.

"Now we get out of here." I fire back, avoiding us discussing anything else heavy tonight.

"Amelia, that's not what I meant, although I would like to get out of this damn elevator today." Arizona whining in return, the cuteness of her voice making me grin from ear to ear.

"I know what you meant, Arizona. Now, I don't know. This is new to me." I admit, once again grateful for the darkness covering my facial features. Because, honestly, I'm nervous. I've never dated women before. It's always been one night stands and hook ups. Never anything serious. But something about Arizona, makes me want this to be serious.

"Oh, um, ok." Arizona stutters. Uncertainty evident in her voice. Her gaze dropping between us. Removing one hand from around her back, I bring it to her chin, lifting her head gently with a single finger. Boldly, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"What is it?" I ask, finding myself compelled to know what she is thinking.

"Nothing, it's just, I've done this before. The baby lesbian thing, with Callie. And look how that ended up?" Arizona says with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not Callie, I'm not saying I won't mess, whatever this is up, I probably will. More than once. But I like you enough to try. If you want to?" Uncertainty filling my own voice now.

"I know. Ok, how about we try, whatever this is? No labels, no pressure, and just see where it goes? You have a lot to deal with right now Amelia, and as much as I like you, I want you to recover, not get worse because this hasn't worked. If that makes sense?" Arizona says. Trying to find a way of not giving up on us, but not putting any pressure on me right now. I'm grateful for it really. Obviously, i'm quite fragile right now. And I need to get my drinking under control again. But having a reason to do it, having Arizona, by my side. I know I can do it.

"Works for me." I say, being sure to give Arizona my best smile.

"Now, can we please find a way out of this damn elevator." Arizona asks, exasperation in her tone, causing me to chuckle as I release her from my grip, heading to the emergency call button, to alert someone of our presence.

* * *

We finally escape the confines of our elevator about twenty minutes later. Neither of us really engaging in conversation much as we waited for the elevator power to be reset. And now we are strolling slowly back to my car.

"Are you ok to take me back to the hotel?" Arizona asks me, as if that's even in question. I brought her here, with me, as my security blanket, of course I'm going to get her 'home' safely.

"Of course, I'm going that way anyway. I can't exactly stay at Meredith and Derek's house tonight after today, so I was going to get a room for myself." I tell Arizona. Having thought long and hard about my current predicament. I threw my very alcoholic drink over my sister in law. Derek is going to be pissed, and I don't know which part he will be more angry about. Me drinking or me bathing his wife in vodka. The memory of Meredith's face causing me to smirk to myself a little, even though I know I shouldn't really.

The drive to The Archfield, is silent, a comfortable silence. Nothing stressful or unsettling about the atmosphere. The only thing I can think of though is that Arizona has something on her mind. She's barely said a waked since I kissed her, or since we talked about what it means for us after. I'm driving across town, heading to our homes for the night. My own thoughts somewhat confused and muddled up. I kissed Arizona, I kissed Arizona and she kissed me back. More than once. Arizona wrapped her arms around me and held me as we kissed. Tenderly, softly, not in a way that indicated she just wanted to have sex with me. Anyone that I've kissed like that, all they've wanted is sex, but not Arizona. Arizona was caring and loving and generally amazing.

I pull into the parking lot, a heavy sigh escaping my lips. My time with Arizona for the day is drawing to a close and honestly, I don't like that thought. I don't like it one tiny little bit. Arizona has confused me, upset me, settled me and been there for me today. She's created all these emotions I haven't felt in so long, and I don't want to leave all those behind just yet. I don't. I need more contact, more time with this amazing surgeon, amazing woman.

We both sit in the car, staring ahead. The silence filling the space around us, beginning to become heavy and slightly uncomfortable. I know I should just get out of the car and go get myself a room, but Arizona has made no effort to leave yet. She looks deep in thought, staring straight ahead, into the distance. So I wait, I wait until she's either ready to tell me what is on her mind, or until she makes a movement to exit the vehicle. I turn in my seat slightly, making Arizona more easily visible. And I sit, watching her facial expressions change, concern, anguish, uncertainty followed by, confidence, happiness and something I can't quite make out. Lust, desire, maybe a hint of love? I'm not sure. Turning her head, Arizona eyes meet mine, the beauty of them, I swear, I literally just stopped breathing. The intensity of them, I could get lost in her eyes forever.

"Arizona." I almost whimper, unable to take my eyes off of hers.

"Mmmm" Arizona mumbles in response, not really paying any attention to anything I may potentially at in return. Her eyes, flitting between my lips and my own eyes. Her tongue moistening her own lips and her face moves towards my own. It feels like an eternity, like she's moving in slow motion, before Arizona lips finally meet my own. It's a slow but passionate kiss, the kind of kiss that leaves you breathless from the mere thought of it, let alone actually feeling it. Arizona lips, working softly against my own. Arizona's right hand coming to rest on my right hip, her fingers gently massaging the area.

The sensation alone is enough to stop all coherent thought running through my mind in an instant. I'm far too lost in everything Arizona, right now, to even be able to spell my own name. Arizona's tongue runs across my bottom lip, the feelings building inside me causing me to whimper at the sensation as I allow her tongue access into my mouth. Arizona's fingers working my hip. In one rapid movement, without breaking our lips, I hop the centre console and straddle Arizona's thighs. My arms around her neck as her hand move around my back, under my top, her fingertip grazing my skin. Causing goosebumps to erupt.

Air becoming an issue, I break our kiss, Arizona mouth instinctively going to my neck, my collarbone, basically any exposed skin she can kind. I feel my arousal pooling between my legs. My willpower to stop this going any further dwindling by the second, but I need to. I need to put a halt to this, at least while we're in the car, in the parking lot.

"Ari-zon-a" I moan, trying to momentarily stop her ministrations on my bare skin. To get her to detach her lips from me for just a few seconds.

"Mmmm" Arizona moans in return, her mouth still working the sensitive skin on my neck. Taking a deep breath first, I try again.

"Arizona, wait a second." I urge, almost plead. Her head pulling away from me, but I remain in my position straddling her.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asks, a confused, worried look gracing her perfect features.

"Mmmm, yes, no, yes, just, not like this." I flap, my arms flailing as I fidget and shift uncomfortably, probably causing Arizona pain and discomfort at the same time.

"Sorry." Arizona mutters, her head dropping.

"Don't be sorry, just, can we take this inside?" I ask, hoping that's enough to let Arizona know, I'm not rejecting her, rejecting this...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wasn't really sure where it was going in the beginning but I rallied :)

Hit review please. I really enjoy reading what people think. The good the bad and the ugly!


	6. Chapter 6

The reviews you guys have left since the posting of my last chapter have been truly overwhelming. You guys are all awesome, keep them coming! Enjoy...

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

"Arizona." My name on Amelia's tongue, falling from her mouth. Nothing more than a whisper, it's something else. Something beautiful. Something I'd love to hear more of. My eyes lost in hers.

"Mmmm" I respond, barely even paying attention to anything Amelia is saying. My eyes roaming for between her eyes and her lips, her perfect lips. The mouth I want nothing more than to devour. Amelia's mouth that I need to feel against my own. Wetting my own lips in preparation, I inch my face closer to hers, hoping, praying she won't pull back. Praying she won't pull away. I need this, Amelia needs this. Amelia needs love, a love that I can give her. I may have messed up in the past, but this, I can do this. Amelia needs this. As our lips meet, my heart stops, I swear it does. I keep it slow, I keep it calm, I keep is relaxed. Or I try, but it's passionate. I put everything I can into the kiss, everything I feel, no matter how confusing, I put everything into it.

Running my tongue across Amelia's bottom lip, the feelings building inside me. Amelia whimpering at the sensation as my tongue enters her mouth. The warmth washing over my. The poetry of or tongues moving together something entirely out of this world. My fingers working the fabric covering Amelia's hip. In one rapid movement, without breaking our kiss,Amelia moves over the centre console and into my lap. The feelings causing my heart to stop, again. To skip a beat. To speed up, all at the same time. Amelia's arms circle around my neck as my own hands travel to her back, under her top. My fingertips meeting bare skin. Amelia's bare skin feels like silk under my touch. Her skin feels perfect.

The need for air becoming greatly needed for both of us, our kiss breaks, my mouth instinctively going straight to Amelia's neck, I can't help myself. I want to take this slow, but something about Amelia is drawing me in. Something about her, makes me want this. Makes me want to take her to bed and help her forget everything. But I can't, can I? Should I? I don't even know.

"Ari-zon-a" Amelia half says, half moans. My mouth continuing to work the sensitive skin on her neck. Sucking, biting, licking kissing.

"Mmmm" I respond, only half listening, just like before. My mind too lost in the ever growing arousal and feelings. My mind lost in my own actions on Amelia's body, and Amelia's reactions.

"Arizona, wait a second." Amelia says more firmly, causing me to suddenly stop my ministrations on her neck. Pulling back, my eyes meet Amelia's. but what I see surprises me, it isn't fear, it isn't regret, it's what? Arousal? Lust? Desire? I'm not entirely sure, but it's not what I was expecting.

"Are you ok?" Trying my best to seem caring, calm, collected. Not like this is just an attempt at sex to me, because it isn't. I can't do that to Amelia. I can't. It wouldn't be fair. And I may only just have leant of her problems, but I do care about her and she is like super hot. Mega dirty hot in fact.

"Mmmm, yes, no, yes, just, not like this." Amelia responds, making me suddenly uncomfortable with my own actions at kissing her like that. Causing me to apologise.

"Sorry." I say, softly, under my breath, my eyes dropping to the very limited space between us. I can't help it, I feel like I've pushed this too far. Too fast maybe. I'm not sure.

"Don't be sorry, just, can we take this inside?" Amelia says, nothing but confidence in her voice. She isn't rejecting me, she just doesn't want this to happen here, in the car. It's not that she doesn't want it, it's just that she doesn't want this, here.

Life is not about hoping, wishing, expecting it's about doing, being and becoming. That thought running around my head as, I nod to Amelia. Acknowledging what she'd just said. Climbing off of my lap, Amelia opens the passenger side door, half climbing, half falling out of the car. Rapidly straightening herself out, causing me to chuckle slightly. Amelia is kind of cute. Climbing out of the car myself, I smooth down my jeans, trying to calm myself, internally.

"So, uh, your place or mine?" Amelia asks nervously shifting from foot to foot, a blush covering her facial features.

"Well, since you don't have a place, how about mine?" I fire back, a smirk forming on my own face as I admire the brunette stood, somewhat uncomfortably in front of me.

"Mmmm, that's true." Amelia mutters under her breath, a sudden wave of anxiety washing over me. Is this a good idea? Is sex with Amelia like this a good idea? I'm suddenly not sure about this. This can't be just sex, it can't just be a one night stand. Amelia can't cope with that. Not right now, I know she can't. But am I too far gone to care right now? I'm not so sure.

We make our way, in silence, to the elevators. The damn elevators, again? I don't know if I can cope being stuck in one again today. Especially not with Amelia. I don't know if I can control myself long enough to be trapped in another elevator today with Amelia. The elevator arrives as we stand awkwardly together. I allow the brunette to enter first, following her in. As I hit the button for the floor of my room and stand back, next to Amelia, she takes my hand. My palms are sweaty. This is really going to happen. And I still don't know if this is a good idea or not. The elevator dings, signalling our arrival at the tenth floor, at my floor. Amelia's hand still in mine, my palms growing more and more clammy with every passing second.

I exit the elevator, instantly feeling like I'm taking advantage of Amelia in her fragile and broken state. I can't do this. I can't. Can I? Honestly, I'm not sure, I want her, I want her badly, I do. But is it the right thing to do? Probably not. I think to myself as we reach my room door. Amelia spinning me into a searing kiss. Her mouth all over mine. Her hands immediately all over my body. I can't help but kiss her back, my hand fumbling in my bag for my hotel room key. Desperately trying to find my key, to get us out of this damn hallway and to my bed. I want this, I do.

Finally, I find the offending key and feel for the lock of the door, inserting the key, the door opening as we both tumble through it. Our kiss never breaking. Our lips never leaving each other. My resolve getting less and less by the second. This can't just be sex, I can't do it. I break our kiss, the need to breathe overcoming me. The need for some space to think for a couple of seconds becoming far too much, but Amelia has other ideas. Her mouth abruptly finding its way to my neck. My hands on her hips, desperately trying to put some space between us, whilst all the while not pushing her away. I can't, I just, I can't. This is wrong, it's not what's in the best interests of Amelia.

"Amelia, stop. I need you to stop." I eventually manage to force out of my dumbstruck body. My voice hazed, laced with that husky tone. I know now isn't the right time for it, but I can't help it. It comes involuntarily. It doesn't help though, Amelia doesn't stop. It seems her own head is elsewhere, completely on the task at hand, me.

"Amelia, wait a second. Please" I beg, my voice faltering a little. I know this is going to hurt her. But in the long run, this will be better. I know it will. We shouldn't rush this. We can't rush this. She needs to get herself better. She needs time to fix herself, and I'll be here, I will. But until then, we can't. I can't! I can't be seen to be taking advantage of her, not in this state. Amelia stops, the look on her face says it all.

"I thought you wanted this?" She asks me. Hurt laced through her voice. I know I've messed this up. I've let it go too far and now, now I'm going to mess it up, without even intending to.

"Yes, no, I don't know." I say, my voice sheepish. And before I even have chance to explain what I've said, the reason why I've said it. Amelia is gone. She's turned on her heel and left the room. Stormed out to god knows where. Probably the nearest bar. Guilt falling over me. This is my fault. I should never have let it get this far. I shouldn't have taken advantage of a woman in a clearly fragile state. I shouldn't have. I'm an idiot...

* * *

They're getting there, but the story is going to be a angsty and dark and twisty, so naturally, I couldn't have them go there just yet! But stick with it... they'll work it out, or will they? Only time will tell. Let me know what you think, hit that review button. Please ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I know the end of the last chapter wasn't what a lot of people were exactly expecting... but that just didn't fit with where I want to take this, so enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews. They are appreciated.

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

"Yes, no, I don't know." That's all Arizona has to say. She doesn't want me, she doesn't want sex with me. Turning on my heel, I bolt, leaving her room in a nanosecond. Possibly quicker than I have ever moved in fact. I just need to get the hell out of there. I need to get my own room and I need to sleep, forget this day, forget that someone could actually care about me, even knowing about my alcoholism, and wake up tomorrow. Wake up tomorrow starting afresh, again. For the umpteenth time. For the, god knows which time. Again. The pain I feel right now, it's real, it's raw. It really hurts to be rejected, especially by someone you thought was different. Turns out, they're just the same, Arizona is just the same. Hitting the lobby, I get a room, a room, typically, on the tenth floor. Just down the hall for the woman that has been there for me today. The woman that I thought, maybe, might be different from everyone else I've ever met. The woman I kissed. The woman I now can't get out of my goddamn head. The way she kissed me, the way she touched me, the way she cared for me, when I needed it most today. I can't get any of it out of my head. But what can I do? She doesn't want me.

I was there, practically begging for it, and Arizona. She said no. She rejected me, after taking me to her hotel room, after making out with me, after having her hands on the bare skin of my back, after having her mouth on my neck. Leaving me with somewhat of a problem. A party in my panties, well not my panties because hey, commando but a party in my trousers? Does that even work? My own thoughts making me chuckle to myself, the anger having subsided a little since getting my room key.

Reaching my room, I unlock the door, letting myself in. I don't even bother hitting the lights, I fully intend to take myself straight to bed. This day has been royally exhausting. I could sleep, for a week. Slipping off my jacket, I head over and promptly face plant the bed. The soft mattress underneath causing a calm to wash over me instantly. I really can't believe Arizona would work me up then reject me. It seems kind of insensitive and pretty unfair. Because now, now I'm leaf face down on my bed for the night, with a problem that I either fix myself or just forget about. Fix or forget. Seems to always be my options. Fix or forget. Which desire is stronger though? The need for a release or the need to sleep.

Rolling to my back. I try to shut off my crazy busy mind. Forgetting everything that's happened in the last forty eight hours, but there's one certain blonde, one certain Arizona Robbins that I just cannot forget about running circles around my mind. The way she kissed me, the way she touched me. The memories lighting another fire inside of me. Tossing and turning in my bed, I desperately try to blank Arizona from my mind. To forget all the feelings inside of me that she lit today with her caring, and her eyes and her touches. Desperately trying to forget. But I can't. I can't get her off of my mind, no matter how much I want to. Sleep eluding me completely.

Pulling my top up, over my head, I drop it on the floor beside my bed, hoping the cool air will relax me ever so slightly. But it doesn't, all it does is cause goosebumps to erupt on my skin, bringing me a flashback of my car. A flashback of Arizona's fingers on my bare skin. My bare back. The reminder causing even more arousal to pool between my legs. Unhooking my bra, I slide it down my arms, the shed garment following in the same direction as my top moments before.

My hand finds my boob, giving it a gentle squeeze, I begin to roll my nipple between my fingers, biting on my lip as I do. Thoughts of Arizona running through my head all the while. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I need the release, I need to take the edge off. And if Arizona wouldn't help, well, I'll help myself, whilst the beautiful blonde down the hall spins around my head. Drawing lazy patterns on my right abdomen with my other hand, a tickling sensation begins to appear between my legs.

I snake my hand down to the button of my jeans, popping it like a pro with one single movement. Lowering the zip, I expose my soft curls. My own hand fiddling with them. My other hand continuously working my nipple between my fingers, occasionally swapping between the left and the right one. Removing my hands from their current positions, I place one on each hip of my jeans, lowering them down my legs. Over my knees and eventually ripping them off, adding them to the pile of ever growing clothes beside my bed. Now led, completely naked, on top of the crisp white sheets, my hand finds it's desperately required destination between my bent legs. Stroking and teasing as it runs up and down my slit. The sensation causing a fire to begin to burn deep within my stomach. That familiar, amazing fire.

Stroking the inside of my thigh with the other hand, I continue to tease my opening, running my fingers the whole length as I do. Being sure to connect briefly with my aching bundle of nerves every now and again. My own arousal, astounding even myself. I'm literally soaking, I wouldn't be surprised if my jeans were ruined in fact. That is the crazy affect a certain beautiful blonde woman, has had on me today. My fingers sliding easily through my folds. My moans starting to rumble from deep within my throat at the ever building tingling, burning orgasm that I know is inevitable. But I need more. Spreading my legs further, I part my folds, entering myself with two fingers. Two fingers that has been trailing up and down my thigh, waiting for the need for more to take over. My breathing becoming uneven.

I pump my fingers, slowly, teasingly, being sure to use the whole length of them inside of me, my other hand continuing to work my sensitive button as they do. Moans spilling erratically from my lips as I bite down, trying to stifle some of my noise. My orgasm building by the second. My thrusts increasing in speed, the pressure on my clitoris hardens as I trace tight circles around it. Flicking it, creating even more sensation. Scissoring my fingers, I be sure to hit my most sensitive spot inside. The extra stimulation taking me over the edge as I moan Arizona's name, out loud. Not caring if even the whole world has heard.

Removing the pressure from my bundle of nerves, I continue my thrusts, riding out my orgasm as my hips buck from the bed beneath me. My body exhausted from my own ministrations. My mind, a lot calmer as my body begins to return from its high.

Once my orgasm has subsided, I remove my fingers from deep inside of myself. Lying still, I allow my body to recover from the intensity of the high I've just felt. I haven't had an orgasm like that in a very, very long time. Not at my own or anyone else's hands. Something is telling me it has a lot to do with a blue eyed, blonde, that I really can't get off of my mind today.

Exhaustion washing over me, I pull one side of the duvet over myself, sleep beckoning me in. My eyes becoming heavier by the second. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, my phone buzzing on the floor bolts me awake again. I sigh, I was nearly asleep, and now, now I'm wide awake again.

Moving from the bed, I search for my cell within the pile of clothes beside my bed. When I finally manage to find it, I find a message on my home screen. A message from Arizona of all people. I thought she had made it clear she wasn't interested in me? But here she is, messaging me at 2am in the morning. Squinting, due to my eyes trying to adjust to the light, I read Arizona's message through a single eye.

AR: Amelia, I'm sorry, when I asked you to stop. I wasn't rejecting you, well I was, but I wasn't. I just, you deserve to be treated right. I didn't want to start whatever this is, with sex. It should be done properly, you deserve for it to be done properly. Go on a date with me? Please? Ari xx

I swear my feelings for this woman just multiplied by a million. As much as I'm angry at her for leaving me hanging and making me think she didn't want me. How cute can she be? I mean seriously, who treats another woman like that anymore? Apparently Arizona does. And I like it. My anger at her instantly subsiding.

AS: Ok, but I'm still mad at you. You can't do that to a girl. Amy xx

I fire back, letting her know she hurt me, but agreeing to a date. Any time with Arizona right now, is time I would give in a heartbeat. She's helped me through so much today, just by being here, just by caring...

* * *

So that was a fun chapter to write. Thanks goes to my wife that helped a little with the story direction in the last chapter and this. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Amelia Shepherd is super dirty hot after all. Hit review please ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. Again, you guys are awesome. Apologies for the slow updates, I have been pretty unwell over the last two weeks. But I am back... enjoy!

* * *

General POV

* * *

It's been two weeks, two long weeks since Arizona turned Amelia's advances down, two weeks since Amelia last had a drink. Two very busy weeks meaning their date had been put off and put off. But tonight it was happening. Amelia had gone back to staying with Meredith and Derek in their house of dreams. Juggling surgical procedures and childcare. The three of them had become a well oiled machine. Everything was looking up...

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

I have the day off today. For which I am eternally grateful. My date with Arizona is tonight. It's been a long time coming. Various disasters getting in our way, every time we have made plans over the last couple of weeks. I understand now why she put a stop to my antics on that night. Arizona wants to do this right. She wants to help me get better, she wants to be there for me. I know I took it the wrong way at the time. But looking back, she was right. We can't rush into this. I have a problem, I have an addiction, well, two actually, but not the point. The point is, Arizona was looking out for me. Looking out for me like no one has in such a long time. And I'm not angry about that. Not even one tiny little bit.

Arizona is picking me up in precisely four hours time. I'm getting more and more nervous by the second. I haven't actually ever been on a proper date with a woman, much less a woman of Arizona's caliber. A woman with Arizona's stature and awesomeness. Honestly, I'm terrified. I'm terrified I'm going to mess it up, or say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing. I'm undeniably scared. I have never, ever been this nervous about a date before. I don't even know what I'm supposed to wear. I don't even know where we are going, oh god. What kind of date is it? Is it a formal, dress up kind of date? Or a jeans kind of date. Oh god, I have no clue. I need help! But who do I ask? No one knows I'm going on a date with Arizona! Scrambling to find my phone I fire off two messages, one to Arizona asking what type of date this is and one to someone I have only recently met. Eliza Minnick. The new residency director. A lot of people dislike her, Arizona included, but she seems like a nice woman and she's definitely into women, she should be able to help me.

AS: Hi Eliza, it's Emilio, or Amelia to most people. I need your help! I have a date, with a woman and I need some advice.

Pleased with myself, I hit send on my second message. Hopefully Eliza will be some sort of help, because honestly, I have no clue. Deciding I should at least take a shower, I do that whilst waiting for a response from my potential girlfriend and my potential friend. Twenty minutes later, I am done with my shower and wandering around Meredith and Dereks house in a towel. Trying to remember where exactly I left my cell before getting in the shower. Then I hear the familiar message tone sounding, alerting me to its presence in the kitchen. Picking up my phone I see two messages, one from Arizona;

AR: Formal. Dress up. I'm taking you to a posh restaurant xxx

And the second message is from Eliza;

EM: Relax, it will be ok. Have a drink, just to calm your nerves. Don't get drunk though. And wear something hot. You will be surprised how far just looking hot will get you. Good luck. Let me know how it went tomorrow. E x

Ok, relax, have a drink. And wear something hot. I can do that. Can't I? I shouldn't have a drink though. I don't want to screw this up and Arizona will know. She'll know I've been drinking. I've been doing so well. But I'm so nervous. One drink won't hurt right? Just a single shot. A single tipple to calm my nerves, it won't hurt. It can't hurt. Scouring the house, I find a reasonably well hidden bottle of vodka. Pouring the clear liquid straight into my mouth from the bottle. The warmth working its way through my veins, instantly calming me down. That's better, now, find something hot to wear.

I rummage through my clothes, eventually finding a to die for, long black, sparkly dress. It's full length, strapped, revealing enough of my cleavage. Whilst leaving the imagination to do some work. It's perfect. And somewhere, I have a purse that matches. And shoes, oh I need shoes! Once I find all my outfit items, I start to thinking about the date again. Another wave of nervousness drawing over me. The bottle of vodka, helping once again as I take another sip. Not nothing with a glass. I work on my hair, my makeup, getting dressed. All the while taking the odd swig from my comforting bottle. Keeping me calm.

AR: Be there in 10 minutes. Just leaving home xxx

Arizona's message sending my straight into a tailspin as I down what little there is left in the bottle. She isn't even here yet and I already know I have messed this up. I shouldn't have had a drink, let alone finished the bottle. But I'm nervous. What else was I meant to do? Take an oxy? Really screw up? No I don't think so. One little drink never hurt anyone. Arizona will understand that, surely? She has to. Right?

Hearing her car pull up, I gather my things and stumble towards the front door. Falling out of it, as I giggle at myself in my drunken stupor. I make my way, slowly, as sexily as I can muster, to Arizona's car. Holding on to anything I can get my hands on. Making sure I don't fall over in these god damn heels.

Arizona gets out of her car, walking around to the passenger side, to open the car door for me. Her smile, beautiful, as always. As I reach her, Arizona greets me, leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek. A confused expression on her face as she pulls back.

"Amelia, have you been drinking?" Arizona asks me. Feigning shock, I respond to her.

"Noooo, I havennnt toucheddd a drrrop in twoooo weeksss *hiccup*" I tell her, clearly lying through my teeth as I slur my words and suppress hiccups in the process.

"Amelia. Don't lie to me." Arizona responds, a hint of anger in her voice as she does.

"So what if I have." I snap back at her. Her expression turning from anger to hurt. At the venomous tone of my words.

"Amy, why? You were doing so well." Arizona's voice soft and caring, once again.

"You don't get to judge me." I shout angrily at her. I know she hasn't done anything wrong here. That's all on me. But I'm drunk, and I'm irrational. Arizona holds her hands up in surrender to me. Just as Derek's SUV pulls into the drive.

"Get in." Arizona says. Trying to hide my state from my brother. Trying to protect me, even after what I've done, after what I've just said. Nodding I clamber into the car, Arizona closing the door behind me, before returning to the drivers side seat.

Getting into the car next to me, Arizona fires up the engine and gets us both out of there as soon as she can. Not stopping to talk to Derek. Still doing her best to protect me from myself.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask Arizona after about twenty minutes of driving around in circles.

"Home." She states bluntly, never taking her eyes off of the road.

"You don't have a home." I respond. Arizona's face grimacing at my words.

"Fine, my hotel room." She fires back, a hint of anger in her voice once more. An uncomfortable silence falling over the car for a few minutes before I decide to speak again.

"What about dinner?" I ask.

"I don't want dinner with someone who probably won't remember it tomorrow." Arizona scalds. I know she's right. I know there's every chance that I won't remember this tomorrow. But I'm disappointed. Although I was nervous, I was looking forward to our date.

"Ok." Is all I can say in return. I don't think Arizona wants to hear anything I have to say right now, so I keep my mouth shut for the rest of the journey. Thinking about just how badly I have screwed this up, this time.

The rest of the journey is blurry. My head is beginning to pound and my eyes are becoming heavy. So I don't even realise when we have pulled up into the hotel parking garage. We make our way to Arizona's room in silence. Neither of us wanting to argue anymore I assume.

As soon as we are through Arizona's door. I make my way to the bed. Needing to lie down for just a minute. Needing to clear my thoughts and the fogginess clouding my thoughts before I attempt to make this right. Or at least that's my intention anyway. But the next thing I know, I'm a drunk that's also passed out in the middle of my potential girlfriends bed. Having screwed our first date up, royally!

* * *

Thank you for reading and sticking with this story. Apologies for the short ish update. But I have a plan and stringing this chapter along any further messes with that! If you want to see my plan, you know what to do... hit review! X


	9. Chapter 9

The response from my latest chapter has been absolutely astounding. Special thanks to buymelillies, yes I had to go there but I promise it'll be worth it, and fat cat, I especially like "Oh Amelia *facepalm*" that had me crying with laughter... keep them coming!

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Amelia is currently passed out, face down, starfished on my hotel room bed. Taking up the whole space, leaving me with nowhere to sleep. Can't say I'm surprised really. Not even a little bit. She was, is, all kinds of paralytic. Starting any kind of relationship with an addict is never a good idea, but here I am, trying it anyway. Like an idiot. I know this isn't putting Amelia's best interests at heart. I know It's a bad idea. For both of us. But, bad idea or not, I started this. And I caused this current predicament. I caused her to have a drink, to get drunk. Amelia needed some way to calm her nerves, I'm guessing, and decided the best option was to drink. Because how else does an addict deal with pressure? Other than resorting to something they know.

Meredith and Derek, they will be so angry if they find out Amelia has been drinking, again. They have to know she's with me. I just hope Meredith remembers that a few weeks ago, I was there for Amelia. When Meredith was told by the brunette to stay out of her business. I looked after her. Or I tried to. I'm not even sure if Amelia has told them we were going on a date. Honestly, I'm not even sure Amelia has any friends she can rely on, if I'm honest. I know she's got Richard. Richard is the most supportive person in the hospital. Especially when it comes to addiction. Which is totally understandable. I just, I don't know who else she has for support that she can actually talk to. I feel bad that she's suffering like this, that she's struggling so much that she feels the need to drink. I wish I could help more, but I'm no expert. I know, either Meredith or Derek will message me at some point, wondering where she is. Derek saw us leaving their house, of course he's going to message me, or her.

What is the answer to addiction? Is love the answer? Is support the answer? Who actually knows the answers to questions like this? It sure as hell isn't me, I don't have a clue what I'm doing here. I wish I did, I wish I could help, but how? How do you help someone you care about, someone you love, when they're suffering so badly? I could ask Callie. I know it's different, but she tried to help me when I was suffering. But then she didn't do a good job, if she had, maybe we wouldn't be getting a divorce right now? I can't blame all of that on her though. That wouldn't be fair. If I hadn't cheated, then maybe, just maybe, we would have been ok. Maybe we would have figured it out. Who knows? I need to figure something out here though, Amelia needs help, she deserves the help. The right help, but can I give her that? Do I want to give her that?

I'm sat in the chair by the window of my hotel room, overlooking the streets of Seattle. The cars rushing down the highway, into the dead of the night. The rain hitting the open window, drops occasionally splashing onto the bare skin of my arms, the sounds soothing my internal ramblings regarding how to help Amelia. Thinking of my own addiction, I open my purse, and pull out the extremely battered packet of cigarettes. Removing one from the packet, I place it between my pursed lips, introducing it to the naked flame from my lighter as I inhale deeply. Calm washing over me instantly. Maybe I understand Amelia better than I thought. If I tried to give this up, how would I be? Stressed, tightly wound, nasty? I don't know, I've never tried. But, why haven't I? Because I'm not ready to? Maybe that's the problem here? Maybe Amelia isn't ready to give up the alcohol and the pills. Maybe that is the problem. Or maybe it isn't. Maybe it's a much deeper, uncontrollable need? Maybe I can't even understand, whether I wanted to or not.

Finishing my cigarette with more questions and more uncertainty that when I started it, I flick it out of the window into the dark of night. The rain intensifying, I pull the window to a little and shift in my seat. My gaze drawn to the very drunk, beautiful woman, currently occupying my bed. The darkness, only allowing my eyes to trace the outline of her body against the white sheets. Amelia really is beautiful, breath taking even. I really don't understand how I didn't notice this before, but then I have been pretty wrapped up in my own drama the last year or so. Amelia deserves better, she deserves someone to give her a break. To help her in the best way they can. All things I fully intend to do. Starting with making her more comfortable and giving myself somewhere to sleep.

I stand from my chair by the window, walking over to the bed cautiously, trying to avoid walking into anything in the process. Mostly because it would likely cause me pain, I don't think the sound of me walking into anything would wake Amelia right now. I don't even think the sound of an explosion right next to Amelia's head would wake her right now. Moving to the foot of the bed, gently I remove her shoes. Noticing for the first time Just how stunning she looks tonight. Noticing, just how much effort she had put in before getting drunk. Her black dress, hugging all her curves perfectly. Softly I run my hand up the back of Amelia's calf as I move around the bed. Taking in every detail of her outfit, every detail of her perfect skin, her hair, the side profile of her face. My hand ghosting over Amelia's perfectly shaped back side as I move toward the zipper on her dress. Lowering the zip, I reveal the bare skin of Amelia's back. The perfectly silky smooth bare skin, my fingertips grazing the flesh. The sensation causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand to attention.

What am I doing? I'm undressing an exceptionally attractive woman that's passed out drunk on my bed and I'm enjoying it. Internally slapping myself I hurry about finishing the task of removing Amelia's dress. No easy mission when she's basically a dead weight at the moment. But I manage it, making sure to position her with enough room for me to lie down next to her. Removing my own clothes, I throw on a baggy t-shirt and climb onto the bed beside her. Shuffling right up to Amelia's sleeping body and wrapping my arm around her. The scent of her shampoo and perfume hitting me full force as I bury my face into the back of her neck. This may be wrong, it may be stupid, but I need the contact, the warmth, and I'm fairly certain Amelia does too.

Stirring slightly under my touch. Amelia moves her body even closer to mine, before muttering sleepily.

"Arizona?"

"Hey, go back to sleep. It's ok, I'm here." I soothe, pulling Amelia closer still to me. Placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck as I do. Holding her with all I have. Trying desperately to make her feel safe, wanted, loved even.

And just like that, the brunette is softly snoring, my arms wrapped around her body. Protecting her, the only way I know how. Doing what little I can for her. Tomorrow, it'll be a different story, a day filled with guilt and regret, possibly. But we will deal with that, then. For now, I'm content to just hold her as she sleeps.

If nothing else, tonight has made me realise one thing, my feelings for this astounding woman are stronger than I could ever have imagined. I think I'm falling in love with her, and we haven't even been on a date yet. That thought sinking in, I take a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh. I really am screwed here. One way or another, I am screwed. And I don't even care. It's better to live without regret right? Better to have loved and be hurt than not know love at all? Maybe everything will work out perfectly with no hurt whatsoever, but who am I kidding? This is my life, it's Amelia's life and it's my life, combined. There's no way it will go perfectly. But I can hope. Hope is all I can do.

I'm falling in love with Amelia freaking Shepherd. I think to myself, smiling as my eyes fall heavy and sleep washes over me.

* * *

Thank you again for reading. Any reviews are appreciated, good or bad. I accept all criticism and would welcome any feedback on good, or bad points. I do like my internal rambles, but sometimes it makes the chapter hard to follow because they play out as I think them, whilst one thinking like the characters. So apologies for that... hit review, please x


	10. Chapter 10

Amazing response on the last chapter once again. You guys are making this story for me. I'm enjoying writing it so much that it has become my top priority with my writing at the moment. For anyone reading my Ariliza stories, I'm probably going to can The End of all Things, because I just don't like the direction of it, and Naked Plans is on hold until further notice…. For now, enjoy this one!

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

I swear someone is caving my head in with a hammer, or a baseball bat right now. The pain pulling me back to reality from my sleep. I have no recollection of last night, none at all, but I'd know the scent of Arizona, anywhere so I know I'm at least with the blonde, probably in her hotel room, with her arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe. But right now, I need to move, preferably before I puke over the bed, the floor or Arizona's arms. None of which would be pleasant, or flattering. Trying to move, Arizona's grip tightens further around my stomach.

"Arizona." I say forcefully. Trying to wake her without moving and causing her to squeeze my stomach more. No response.

"Arizona." I try a little louder. Earning a groan from the woman lead behind me.

"Off, now, please." I force out of my mouth as Arizona releases her grip and I bolt from the bed to the bathroom. Making it just in time as the contents of my stomach emerge in reverse of the way they entered it.

Honestly, I have never felt as embarrassed at my own behaviour as I do right now. I remember I was supposed to go on a date with Arizona last night, and I remember I got drunk before she even picked me up. I vaguely remember her picking me up. But after that, nothing. And now, here I am, throwing up in her hotel room. I'll be surprised if she even still wants to know me, with how much I've screwed up in the last twenty-four hours. Really surprised. Dropping to the floor, I sit on the cold tiles next to the toilet, my elbows on my knees, my head down, disgraced at myself.

"Hey, you ok?" Arizona's voice dragging me back from my self-loathing. As she leans against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Mmmm" I respond, giving her a sad smile. Before dropping my gaze back to the floor.

Arizona moves into the bathroom, sitting down on the floor beside me, a task I know is hard for her with her leg, but she does it anyway. Wrapping her arm around me, she pulls my body in towards her. Holding me tightly. Arizona's kindness causing tears to pool in my eyes. I feel so helpless inside, I don't know how to deal with this and I definitely don't deserve the help, support and kindness of someone such as Arizona. My tears begin to fall, sobs flowing freely from my mouth. Arizona's grip tightening further still. Soothing me the best she can as I cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." I choke out between tears. Trying to apologise the best I can to Arizona, considering everything.

"It's ok, well, it's not, but you know there's no pressure, here right?" Arizona asks me, I give her a quizzical look, tears still pouring down my face.

"I mean, you didn't need to get worried about our date. I'm not going to, or trying to put any extra strain on you." Arizona clarifies. Causing my tears to flow faster. I really messed this up. She's literally, the most understanding person in existence. I swear.

"I'm sorry." I choke again, through my tears. Arizona pulling me back into her body, my head resting on her chest, my tears soaking her top. Arizona's hand gently stroking my bare back. My tears eventually subsiding.

Pulling out of Arizona's embrace a little, I lean back against the cool tiles of the wall, swiping at my tear stained face to remove the last of the fallen drops. My gaze catching Arizona's eyes properly for the first time today. The emotion I see in return, it's nothing like I was expecting. I was expecting annoyance, irritation, sympathy even, but it isn't. It's care, proudness, admiration even. It surprises me, leaving me dumbfounded. My breath catching in my throat at the depth of emotion portrayed in Arizona's blue orbs.

Arizona is looking deep into my eyes, the emotions, the feelings inside me, throwing me off guard, making me nervous and uncomfortable once again. The feelings that got me into this position in the first place. The feelings that lead to me sitting on Arizona's bathroom floor right now I'm just my underwear. A sudden urge to flee washing over me like a huge tsunami. But I can't flee, I'm stuck between the toilet, the wall and Arizona. I couldn't flee, I shouldn't flee, I don't even really want to. The immensity of Arizona's feelings though, that is scary as hell. So yeah, I want to run right now. But I don't I just look straight back into Arizona's eyes. Desperately trying to figure out what she's going to say, what she's going to do. My mind is racing, my thoughts moving so fast that I don't even notice as Arizona leans in to kiss me.

Our lips almost meeting before I pull back, screwing my face up as I do, Arizona expression briefly showing hurt before it changes to a look of confusion.

"I've just been sick and you want to kiss me?" I ask her, a soft smile gracing my mouth for the first time in over twenty four hours.

"Yes, Amelia, I do." Arizona responds instantly, seriously.

"You know that's gross right?" I fire back, a hint of surprise in my voice. Arizona's only response is a shrug before she captures my lips with her own.

It's not frenzied or passionate, it's slow, soft, caring, loving even. The intensity of it taking me by surprise. My arms wrapping around Arizona's body as our kiss continues, slowly. It feels like forever. Until I'm hit with another wave of nausea. Pulling back, I quickly change my position, wrenching over the toilet as Arizona's hand gently rubs my back. Soothing me as I once again throw my guts up. Seriously, can this get any more embarrassing?

Hitting the flush, I move to the sink and swill my mouth with water.

"I'm sorry." I say, again, for the third time since waking up this morning. Mortified that the woman that's looking after me, that I'd like to be dating and sleeping with, has just seen me hurl, cry, pass out drunk, angry, and weak, all in recent moments.

"It's ok. Amelia, it's fine. We've all been there, right? We've all been so drunk we've passed out, we've all been so drunk we have puked the next day. We have all been there. This is normal." Arizona tries to comfort me, again. Seriously, what do I do to deserve this woman in my life.

"Yeah, maybe we have. But I shouldn't be here. Not anymore. I should be better than this. You deserve better than this. And I have to go to work." I say, anger evident in my tone. As I turn to exit the bathroom, Arizona's hand catches hold of mine. Stopping me in my tracks. Turning I look at her.

"You don't have to go to work. I text Bailey, and told her you were sick. And I'm off today. So we can hang out here, or do something. Or you can..." Arizona trails off, realising she's rambling.

"Or I can?" I ask her.

"Or you can go, you know, if you want to be alone. But if you do, please help me up off this floor first, otherwise I'm going to be stuck here in this vomit smelling bathroom by myself all day." A ghost of a smile gracing Arizona's lips as she again rambles on.

Turning I help Arizona up from the bathroom floor carefully. Thinking about the options that have just been afforded to me. Do I want to be alone? Is it a good idea for me to be alone today? Probably not, I'll probably just end up drinking again. But do I want someone watching over me all day? Would Arizona even do that? She wouldn't. I know she wouldn't, I already know she would be amazing and supportive and loving. Keeping me busy in any way she can. A day with Arizona. That sounds like a plan I could get behind. I think I'm done being sick now, and I certainly don't want Arizona babysitting me all day in the bathroom. My lips curling to a smile at the idea of a day with Arizona, regardless of the pounding in my head.

"I have no clothes, so we would need to stop by Derek's" I half state, half ask.

"I know. Are you sure you don't just want to stay here? Do you feel ok now?" Arizona asks, caring doctor voice coming out causing me to playfully roll my eyes at her.

"I'm sure, I do need some Advil and some food though." I reply with a chuckle, warning a soft giggle in response from Arizona as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Ok. So sounds like a plan, Derek's, Advil and food to start with." Arizona thinks out loud, causing me to giggle myself. The look on her face is pure beauty. Apparently, Arizona likes the sound of me giggling.

"Also, toothbrush!" I state, screwing my face up.

"Uh huh." Arizona responds, a smirk on her lips.

"And you need to get your own place. I don't want to be staying in a hotel every time I want to spend the night with you." I try boldly.

"Spend the night with me huh?" Arizona says back flirtatiously. Her response causing me to blush. Especially as I still only wearing my underwear. Shifting nervously I ask Arizona if I can borrow some clothes until we get to Derek's.

"You could put that dress back on, you know, as I didn't really get to enjoy it last night?" Arizona continues with the flirting, throwing in a wink for good measure. My own nervousness fading slightly.

"You'd love that huh?" I fire back, turning on my own charm, gently stroking Arizona's back, just under the hem of her very oversized top.

"Well, I did get to take it off of you last night, just not in the way I was hoping for." And that's it, I'm done, I'm a goner. My face flushed instantly, I quickly remove myself from Arizona's embrace and move to the other room, calling behind me as I go.

"Can I borrow some clothes then?" I ask innocently ignoring her last comment and I try to calm the fire burning inside of me, caused by just a few simple words from this extraordinary woman.

* * *

Protective and caring Arizona is literally as hot as, for me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to hit review. And in the words of someone pretty special to me, don't be a silent reader type x


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm probably going to say this every time but thank you again for the reviews. I especially appreciate the ones with criticism and pointers on how to improve my writing. I'm aware that my punctuation is sometimes over the top. This is because I type as I think and sometimes I think quite slowly or will type how I think it should be read aloud. Less internal ramblings and more dialogue and description coming right up.**

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Sitting at the breakfast bar in Derek's living room waiting for Amelia I take in my surroundings. There are childrens' toys scattered everywhere but that's to be expected what with both Derek and Meredith being busy surgeons. I know from experience what that was like when I had Sofia around all the time. It never mattered how often you picked the toys up and put them away, they always found their way back to the floor or the kitchen table or even the bathroom. I feel somewhat uncomfortable, my only saving grace that Derek nor Meredith are home at the moment. Thoughts of Sofia causing my mood to become solemn and depressed. I miss my daughter and I hardly get to see her lately because of living in the Archfield. I really need to find somewhere to live permanently so I can have my daughter around again.

"What are you thinking?" Amelia asks me seemingly able to read my obvious mood by just my demeanour.

"Just about Sofia." I respond bluntly not wanting to talk about it.

"You miss having her around huh?" Amelia's comment surprises me a little. Of course I miss my daughter, that isn't even a question.

"Yeah." I respond keeping my involvement in this conversation to a minimum. Moving from her position by the living room entrance Amelia moves to stand behind me, wrapping her arms around me and holding me tightly. Her actions causing tears to well in my eyes, but I won't cry. Amelia is dealing with enough without me getting all emotional over missing my daughter.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day after food then?" Amelia speaks from behind with her arms still wrapped tightly around me, her hot breath grazing against my ear and the bare skin of my neck because her chin is resting on my shoulder.

"Up to you." I answer turning my head slightly to catch Amelia's gaze and give her a half smile.

"Well, it's nothing to do with me and I know it's none of my business so tell me to butt out if you want but how about we go and look at trying to find somewhere for you to live?" Amelia suggests. Her idea causing me to give her a sideways incredulous look. This woman really is something else. She's struggling with her own life right now and still thinking about my feelings and my situation. I'm completely dumbfounded, I have no words as a smile spreads across my face and very quickly fades again. I can't afford somewhere to live by myself right now. I know I'm spending a lot of money on this hotel room every night. Maybe I could afford a new house, if I really put my mind to it. Thinking about that I decide it's time. My marriage is over, there's no chance of things working out with Callie now.

"Sounds like a plan to me as long as it's ok with you. It could be fun." I finally answer Amelia.

"Can't hurt right? And I need to find somewhere to live that isn't here as well. We could look for our own places together." Amelia suggests. Now that is not a bad idea. It gives us both something to focus on and could be fun. Or stressful!

"Could be fun." I answer Amelia, smiling. Turning in her arms, I wrap my arms around her waist and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Just as I do, the front door comes flying open and Meredith walks in with Zola and Bailey in tow.

I shoot down from the breakfast and out of Amelia's reach hoping and praying that Meredith hasn't just seen us in our embrace. But Amelia moves closer to me and takes my hand in her own. Giving it a gently squeeze and shooting me a soft smile. I'm sure I look like a deer in headlights. My facial expression is probably a picture right now.

"Let's get going then. We have a busy day ahead." Amelia prompts making our excuse to leave. As I nod and move towards the door.

"You, again. With my sister. What is going on?" Meredith fires at us. Me muttering nothing quietly as Amelia goes to open her mouth and answer Meredith's question. Amelia's mouth promptly closes again and she just shrugs, pulling me out of the door by my hand that she still has a firm hold of.

We take my car to a diner close by to get some breakfast. Mostly for Amelia to soak up whatever is left of the alcohol she consumed last night. I only usually eat breakfast with Sofia these days. Nothing has been spoken between us since running into Meredith at the McDreamy house. I can only imagine the things Amelia has going on in her mind at the moment. Sitting across from Amelia we exchange the odd glance, but nothing more. I know I should apologise for saying that nothing was going on between us, it wasn't exactly fair, but I need to clarify that for myself before anyone else gets involved.

"What was that all about at the house?" Amelia finally asks, her eyes boring into me, as if she's trying to work me out.

"I don't know, we haven't spoken about what's going on with us, not properly, we kissed, a few times now actually. We haven't been on a date but we have been hanging out a little bit more than usual. I just don't want to tell anyone what may or may not be going on with us until we figure it out for ourselves. I didn't mean to upset you or make you feel like this is nothing to me, it's just that." I tell Amelia, trying to be honest in my answer. She just looks at me as if she's working through what I have just said. Her lips beginning to turn up at the corners.

"You know that is adorable right?" Amelia's smile turning into a half grin half smirk.

"Ugh. You see what you're doing to me?" I groan flinging my arms around in frustration.

"What am I doing to you?" Amelia asks me lowering her tone and smirking at me in full force now. Her hand reaching for my thigh under the table, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Amelia." I respond breathily.

"Arizona." Amelia smirks back. She's loving this. She knows exactly what she's doing and what effect it's having on me and she's loving it. Luckily our food arrives, putting a stop to the situation. It's been a long time since anyone has toyed with me the way Amelia did just then, causing me to need a minute to just breathe before starting on my coffee and pancakes. Watching as Amelia begins shovelling her food into her mouth. Surprising for someone who was so hungover she was throwing up less than two hours ago.

"What?" Amelia asks with a mouthful of food. Smiling I answer her with a shrug before going about eating my own food at a much slower pace than the brunette opposite me.

We finish our food and I leave a few bills on the table as we make our way out of the diner and back to my car side by side. I slide my hand into Amelia's and squeeze letting her know I'm right by her side. Somewhere I fully intend to stay if she'll let me. Amelia turns her head to me and smiles, squeezing my hand back. Once we're in the car I turn to her for a second before we go about house hunting. A thought having just occurred to me.

"You know, we just went on a date." I grin. Amelia's smile teaching her perfectly blue eyes as she returns my smile.

"How do you figure that out?" She asks me.

"Well we went out for food, I drove and paid. So in my eyes we can class that as a date. A date with no pressure." I answer her.

"It was the perfect date then." Amelia says her smile growing further.

"Not quite perfect." I fire back a hint of flirtation in my voice as I smirk at her.

"How do?" Amelia answers with a confused expression.

"Well I didn't get to kiss the girl." I respond with a shrug as I spin back around in my seat and start the engine of the car to begin our house hunting.

"Hold on." Amelia says quickly. Placing her hand on right arm that is about to release the parking brake. Turning my head to look at her a sudden awkwardness falls over the car and I feel like I need to explain myself.

"Amelia, I was joking. We don't have to. It isn't like we haven't already." I ramble, desperately trying to explain.

Just as I finish my sentence Amelia's mouth meets my own in a sneering kiss. Fully knocking the wind out of me. Her tongue instantly begging for entrance into my mouth as it traces along my bottom like eagerly. I allow the intrusion, parting my lips and meeting Amelia's tongue with my own without hesitation. Our mouths and tongues move together in perfect harmony, dancing sensually until air becomes a major problem and we break to catch some air. My chest heaving at the breathlessness that has just taken over my body. No one has ever had that effect on me from just a kiss. It stuns me into silence once more. This time with the biggest smile possible gracing my face, mirroring that of Amelia sat opposite me. I throw her a wink and turn in my seat to face to road without saying another word so that we can make our way to our next destination of the day.

What a morning it has been so far...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please hit review and give me some feedback on this chapter. Hopefully the punctuation is much better :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Apologies for the mistakes in the last chapter, it's difficult to write with a thirteen year old reading over your shoulder! On with the story. Loving the responses, keep them coming...**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

Arizona and I have been on a date, she's looked after me, we have flirted and kissed and now we are on our way to the realtors. It's been a busy morning so far but I have felt like myself for the first time in such a long time. Instead of the addict I usually feel like. It's a good feeling and it is motivating me even more not to screw this up again. And I don't just mean the drinking, I also mean whatever this relationship is with Arizona. I want her in my life, I need her in my life and I fully intend to make that happen. She deserves a stable, loving person to come home to, to look after Sofia with, to share her life with. I want to be that person for her. I will be that person for her, if she wants me to be that is.

"You know we could always look for a place together?" I suggest to Arizona. Taking a breath before I continue, only to be interrupted by the blonde currently driving us to the realtor.

"Amelia..." Arizona sighs.

"No, wait, hear me out." I try to urge Arizona earning myself a small nod in return.

"You need a place to live, a place that means you can have Sofia around to stay. I need a place to live so that I'm not under Meredith and Derek's feet and so I can live my own life without being watched like a hawk. It doesn't mean we have to share a room or a bed, we could do this as friends." I rush trying my best to explain my suggestion without making it sound like I already want to move in with a woman that may at some point become my girlfriend.

"As friends?" Arizona repeats my own words back to me, smirking slightly.

"Yes Arizona, as friends. I can be around you without needing to jump your bones." I smirk back at her.

"Now that is a disappointment." Arizona responds, winking at me before turning her attention straight back to the road. My mouth agape as her words leave me in a stunned silence.

The rest of our journey takes place in silence. Pulling up outside the realtors, Arizona cuts the engine. Stilling herself for a moment, clearly deep in thought as I sit in the passenger seat just watching her, taking in her beauty.

"As friends?" Arizona repeats again finally her eyes meeting mine.

"Yes Arizona, as friends." I answer her honestly. We may not stay just friends but who knows what the future holds?

"Ok, Ok, we can do this." Arizona agreed. I'm not sure if she's trying to convince me or herself though. There's no denying there is a chemistry between us but for now we both need somewhere to live. Our own space.

"Ok." I say.

"Let's go find a three bedroom house then." Arizona confirms, a huge smile gracing her features. The kind of smile that reaches her eyes as they light up like I haven't seen in such a long time. At the end of the day, seeing Arizona happy makes me happy. And if that means us just being friends that live together in a house and her being able to have Sofia around. Then I can live with that. I will live with that.

* * *

What feels like hours later, we have finally agreed on a house that has the required three bedrooms, a garden for Sofia to play in, a double drive and a breakfast bar. The breakfast bar was a special requirement of Arizona's. I'm not sure why, but she insisted it was a must. And the house is empty and ready to move into, meaning we can move in tomorrow. Making it even more perfect. Now all we needed to do was sort some furniture out for the place.

Our next stop is the furniture store. This should be easier than choosing a house with Arizona. Honestly, I don't even care what the furniture is like so I'll just let Arizona do her thing. We arrive at the furniture store and are about to head inside when Arizona stops me.

"Hang on a second." She says, causing me to look at her in confusion. Arizona doesn't see my look, she's too busy digging in her bag looking for something. Eventually Arizona finds what she's looking for as she pulls out a tatty looking cigarette packet. Placing a stick between her lips, she sparks in up and inhales deeply being sure to hold the gas in her lungs for a second or two as I just watch her, leaning my back against her car, my arms folded over my chest and my ankles crossed.

"What?" Arizona asks me obviously referring to the hint of amusement washing over my facial features.

"Oh nothing." I respond smirking at the hotness that is Arizona smoking. Ok, not especially good for her health but seeing the way she sucks on the cigarette. It seems that just about everything about Arizona is sexy as hell and that is a problem seeing as we are going to be living together as friends from tomorrow. Arizona squints her eyes at me and raises an eyebrow, clearly trying to figure out what is on my mind.

"Seriously, What?" She asks again, feigning annoyance.

"Nothing, it's just, do you know how hot you look right now?" I say to her, releasing my crossed arms and pushing myself off of her car seductively. I saunter my way towards Arizona as the expression on her face becomes that of a full blown smirk.

"Just friends huh?" She says to me causing me to shrug with my hands in my back pockets. Throwing her half smoked cigarette on the ground, Arizona reaches her hand to my arm and pulls me forcefully into her, our lips meeting instantly. We share a passionate and needy kiss, our tongues battling for dominance as my hands go to the back of her neck and her hair, pulling her closer into me. Eventually breaking for air our eyes don't break their gaze.

"Just friends." I say with a shrug making my way towards the door of the furniture store, leaving Arizona rooted to the spot.

A while later, after much deliberation over what furniture to order and discussions over positioning of items within the house, we have finally sorted and finished for the day. It's dark out now, the sun having set about an hour ago. The night is mild and unusually for Seattle, not raining. I'm not sure what the plans are now. I know we both have things we need to pack ready for tomorrow and I need to tell Derek and Meredith that I finally have my a place to live. But I'm not ready to finish spending time with Arizona just yet. I have had so much fun with Arizona today and I'm just not ready for it to end just yet.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Arizona trying to find a way to draw out this day just a little bit longer.

"Are you?" Arizona answers my question with a question of her own. Our eyes connecting. I swallow hard, that look, the things it does to me.

"Maybe." I respond after thinking for a few seconds, smirking as I speak.

"Mmmm" Arizona responds turning to start the car without saying another word. Putting the car in drive we make our way to wherever it is that the blonde is taking us now. I'm not sure where we are going but honestly, it doesn't matter. So long as I'm with her, in her presence, I'm happy.

Fifteen minutes later we arrive back at the parking lot of the Archfield and now I am confused.

"We Are here?" I ask Arizona looking for clarification to which she just nods and climbs out of the car. We make our way to the elevator in silence, the only noise is the hum of the cars out on the street and the ding of the elevator when it arrives. We climb into the metal box and Arizona hits the button for the tenth floor. The floor with her hotel room on. Leaving me even more surprised considering the last thing I said was about food. The elevator begins to make its way to the correct floor. It's only moving a few seconds before I find my back flat against the wall, Arizona's mouth firmly attached to the bare skin of my neck. Her actions taking me fully by surprise as I involuntarily let out a low moan.

I can't help but respond to Arizona's advances, bringing my hands around to the back of her neck. I gently pull her hair, causing her head to look up at me. Our eyes meeting, I guide Arizona's mouth to meet my own, kissing her hard. Arizona's tongue traces along my bottom lip and I allow the intrusion in my mouth without hesitation. Our tongues dancing around one another. Arizona's hands snake around my back and firmly grab hold of my backside, causing another moan to escape my mouth which she swallows.

Pulling back for air for a second, the elevator dings, signalling our arrival at the floor housing Arizona's room. Untangling ourselves we walk down the hall to the blonde's room without saying a word to each other. Arizona fishing in her bag for the key card to unlock the door. Opening the door Arizona walks in with me close behind her. I close the door behind me, instantly finding myself pinned to cold wood from behind. One of Arizona's hands next to my head as the other swipes my hair to the side allowing her mouth access to my neck once more. I place my hands on the door, giving myself just enough leverage to push us both away from the door enough for me to spin around to face Arizona. The door coming into contact with my back, forcefully. Arizona's body pushed firmly into my front.

Our mouths connecting in a searing, needy, passionate kiss. My hands automatically travelling to Arizona's waist to pull her body even closer to my own as Arizona's hands go straight for the hair band in my hair, almost ripping out from its position before burying her hands in my hair. Sliding my hands up I push Arizona's jacket down her shoulders, the garment falling straight to the floor in a heap. I break our kiss, tracing firm kisses along Arizona's jawline to her neck. Finally stopping at her collarbone. I suck the skin of Arizona's bare collarbone into my mouth, gently biting down on it, earning me a moan from her. A sound that is pure music to my ears. Arizona slides my leather jacket off of me, my hands returning to the bottom of her top.

Bringing my head up, our eyes meet momentarily as I silently ask her for permission to take this further. Arizona's eyes are full of lust and desire as she nods softly at me. Sliding my hands under her top, I lift it up and over her head, our lips immediately finding each other once her top is in a heap on the floor somewhere. Arizona copies my actions removing my top that ends up along a similar line to her own. I take hold of Arizona's hips and guide us towards where I think her bed is. Our lips never breaking contact until the back of Arizona's knees connect with the bed. Leaving her eye level with the top of my jeans.

Biting down on her own bottom lip, Arizona looks between the buttons of my jeans and my face, amusement gracing my own features as my chest heaves from lack of air. Saying nothing I stand there in front of her, waiting for Arizona to make the next move. Arizona's right hand comes up to touch the bare skin of my stomach, trailing it's way down to the button of my jeans, skilfully popping it open with a finger and her thumb. Tugging on the fabric, the rest of my fly buttons follow suit, exposing the top of my soft curls.

Kicking my shoes off, I kneel down and remove Arizona's shoes before standing back up and straddling her lap. Arizona's mouth going straight to sucking on my collarbone as I throw my head back. My arousal pooling freely in my jeans. Pushing back a little, Arizona lies down leaving me on my elbows hovering over her body. I can't really believe this is actually happening, all my thoughts are hazy. I'm filled with want. Want for this woman. Snaking one hand down her body, I open the button on Arizona's jeans and lower the zipper looking straight into Arizona's eyes. I don't want to make her uncomfortable in any way, obviously I know about her leg, my brother was in that plane crash with her. But the leg seems to be the last thing on Arizona's mind right now.

Climbing off of the bed, Arizona sits back up, allowing me better access to remove her jeans. I slide them over her hips and gently down her legs leaving her sat in just her panties and bra. She is probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I have to stand and just take in the view for a couple of seconds.

"Come here." Arizona says in a low, husky voice. Clearly having had enough of me staring at her gorgeous body. Pulling me back to her by my wrist I find myself on my back on the bed in one swift movement. Arizona kissing her way down my body. Reaching my bra she pushes it up, revealing my very erect nipples. One of which she takes between her teeth causing me to arch my back, causing my hip to push into her core. The contact eliciting a moan from both of us in unison. My reaction spurring Arizona on, she continues her movement down my body. The sensations causing my eyes to close and me to push my head into the mattress beneath me.

Reaching the top of my jeans, Arizona places sort kisses along the hemline causing me to hold my breath. Hooking her fingers into the belt loops on either side, I lift my backside slightly, allowing the room needed for Arizona to remove my jeans. The loss of my jeans leaving me completely exposed to the woman currently sat back on her heels between my legs. Our eyes meet briefly, before Arizona's mouth comes to meet the inside of my thigh. Kissing and nipping her way towards my now throbbing centre I moan uncontrollably. Unable to focus on anything except the feelings Arizona is causing me.

Arizona reaches my core, her hot breath washing over my bundle of nerves. Arizona's tongue slides its way through my soaking wet folds, flicking my clit as it reaches it.

"Oh god." I moan out loud, unable to control my mouth any longer as my hips buck looking for the extra contact. Arizona repeats her motion a couple more times, my hands bunching up the sheets beside me. My mind is blank, nothing but desire and need filling my thoughts.

"Arizona." I moan, needing more action and less teasing right now.

"What is it?" Arizona asks, our eyes meeting.

"More, I. I need. More." I force out between gasps for air. Arizona's answer is a smirk, as she quickly enters me with two fingers. My mouth creating an oh shape as I gasp at the very welcome intrusion. Throwing my head back against the bed, I swear I hear Arizona chuckle. But I'm not entirely sure as my heartbeat is pounding in my ear drums. Arizona's fingers thrust into me, a steady rhythm being kept by the blonde.

Feeling the fire burning inside of me I begin to lose control already. One hand going to the back of Arizona's head, I tangle my fingers in her hair. Pulling Arizona's head towards me, trying to guide her to where I need the contact the most. She gets the point though, flicking my clitoris with the end of her tongue. Arizona's thrusts increase in speed, my orgasm heading straight at me like a freight train. The fire in my stomach getting more and more intense. I clamp my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on just breathing.

"Ar-i." I manage to choke out. The feelings intensifying.

"Cum for me, Amy." Arizona says before returning her tongue to my bundle of nerves, circling it one last time as my orgasm hits me. Her words enough to push my body straight over the edge. My body convulsing with pleasure as I scream Arizona's name. Arizona removes her tongue from my sensitive button but continues to thrust her fingers, drawing every last inch of my orgasm out of me.

Eventually Arizona removes her fingers from my entrance and aisles up the bed, collapsing down on her side next to me, facing me. A very pleased look on her face. And I'm sure I look like the cat that got the cream right now as well. Turning, I place a soft kiss on Arizona's lips, getting a taste of myself, causing me to moan once again. Pulling back, I just look at her. Etching this moment into my memory forever. Arizona finally breaks the silence, with a grin on her face.

"Just friends huh?" She asks me, causing us both to burst into laughter.

* * *

 **This is literally the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought, hit review please and thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy!

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

I am awoken from the most peaceful slumber I have experienced in months by soft wet kisses being placed strategically along my bare shoulder and up to my neck. Amelia's arm thrown over my waist as she cuddles into my almost naked body. I can't help but grin at the memories of her writhing under my touch, the way she screamed my name as her orgasm hit her. Last night the sexual tension all became too much for me. After we had had several discussions about being just friends throughout the day, I just couldn't help myself anymore. I couldn't avoid the constant flirting, the constant looks, fleeting touches and I just acted instead of thinking. The end result was glorious. But if Amelia and I are going to live together, we need to put a stop to this, at least for a little while. But is that what I really want. Is it what she wants? Based on her actions right now, I'm going to say it isn't what she wants at all. Her kisses continuing to stimulate the nerve endings in my neck causing me to moan in pleasure.

Turning over under Amelia's arm I meet her next kiss with my own lips. Our mouths meeting softly as we share a sweet and loving kiss. I never want to leave this room but I really have to get to work this morning for a couple of hours before moving into the house later. Breaking our kiss, I bring a single finger up to Amelia's mouth to stop the next one.

"I have to get to work, and so do you." My comment resulting in a pout from Amelia as I begin to turn away from her.

"We have time." Amelia says softly in my ear from behind me. Her front moving closer to my back as she wraps her arm firmly around my side again.

Amelia's mouth makes quick work of returning to my neck as my resolve weakens by the second. I really should be getting ready but the feelings Amelia is awakening inside of me, they're far too intense to ignore. Not that I really want to ignore them. Sucking the skin on my neck into her mouth with a pop, Amelia bites down gently. A groan escaping my lips.

Releasing the clasp on my bra, Amelia pushes it down my arms and off the edge of the bed. Her fingertips finding my already erect nipple in seconds. Pinching it between her fingers another, louder, moan escapes my mouth only spurring her on. Releasing the attention my nipples, Amelia slides her hand down to my very heated core, cupping my centre as she sighs in approval of the dampness soaking my panties. I have never needed anyone to touch me the way I need that from Amelia right now.

Amelia's touch is soft and teasing but firm and pleasurable all at the same time as she applies a little pressure to my aching core. Pushing her thumbs under the side of my panties, I lift my hip a little from the bed allowing the required room to ease them down my thighs. Amelia's grip on me strong, holding me onto my side facing away from her. Her hot breath ghosting along the shell of my ear and down my neck between the kisses she is placing there. My own breath hitching as the anticipation of the situation increases by the second. Just as Amelia's fingers connect with my soaking wet folds, my phone starts making the most irritating noise possible. It's a page and that means the hospital and probably an emergency, the thought of which makes me audibly groan in frustration.

"Just ignore it." Amelia says huskily in my ear whilst softly biting down on it.

"I can't, it's work." I tell her between heavy breaths as I try to calm myself enough to move, unfortunately Amelia's fingers are still gently stroking me, making it very difficult for me to focus of leaving this bed which is what I need to be doing right now.

"You can, Alex can take it." Amelia suggests intensifying her movements between my legs.

"Amelia." I complain, feeling more frustrated than I have ever been right now. Amelia takes my complaint as a cue to really stop, removing her hand from my heated core.

"You really have to go?" She's asks me, a hint of insecurity in her voice as she does. Turning I place a soft kiss on her lips before answering her.

"I really do, sick children. Do you need a lift?" I ask, hoping she doesn't, Amelia doesn't seem like a speedy morning person. Thankfully she shakes her head no. She gets it though, she knows. She would be the same if the roles were reversed, we're surgeons, it's what we do. Climbing out of the bed, I shower and dress in fifteen minutes flat and am out the door before Amelia has even moved.

* * *

A few hours I emerge from surgery having just lost both my patient and her baby. Today had started out so well, so hopefully, and that had all changed in a few hours and of course now I would run into Eliza Minnick. Seriously could this day get any worse? I internally ask myself whilst plastering a polite smile on my face as Dr. Minnick heads towards me.

"Dr Minnick." I greet her as formally as I can, hoping to avoid any personal interaction with her.

"Dr Robbins, have you see Am, Dr Shepherd?" she asks, trying to hide the fact she just nearly called Amelia by her name instead of doctor.

"Not since this morning." I answer vaguely. Whatever our relationship is, we haven't even labelled it yet, the last thing either of us need is for people to find out about it before we do.

"Oh, uh, ok, so do you fancy getting that drink with me sometime?" Eliza asks me, suddenly much less professional. This is what I was trying to avoid in the first place but this woman never seems to take the hint or be put off.

"No Dr Minnick, I don't." I answer her bluntly, the last thing I want is to jeopardise my friendship with Richard or my possible relationship with Amelia.

"Ummm, why?" She asks me, confusion written all over her face. I take a few seconds to think of my response and seeing as I didn't think my day could get any worse, it does as Amelia walks towards us her face showing everything that's going on in her mind right now.

"You know what, we aren't doing this." I say to Eliza before turning on my heel and walking away. I can't deal with Amelia and her bad mood right now, this is all too much and I know she's going to ask about me and Minnick. It's no secret that Eliza has been trying to get me to go out with her since she arrived and I have a reputation for sleeping with people lately, so I can only imagine what she's thinking right now, and after losing my patient, I just cannot do it.

Walking into the nearest on call room, I slump against the door and take a second to pull myself together. I only need thirty seconds, I just need to centre myself. Taking a deep breath, I open the door to exit the room, fully intending to go and find Amelia and stop any absurd thoughts that are running through her mind right now. Much to my surprise though, she is stood right in front of me. Stepping to the side, I allow her into the room and close the door behind me enclosing us both in the room. She moves towards the opposite side of the room whilst I lean back against the door again.

"Arizona, what are we? I mean are we together, are we just having sex, what are we? And don't give me that 'just friends' crap, because there's something here, I know you feel it." Amelia rants, not even giving me chance to explain what she saw.

"Stop, just stop a second." I tell her keeping my voice calm. Amelia doesn't say anything, she just looks at me obviously thinking. I take another deep breath trying to come up with the words to explain what she saw.

"I don't have an answer to what we are right now Amelia, I wish I did, but it's new and it's confusing, there's Sofia to think of. But know this, please, there is nothing at all going on with me and Dr Minnick. I am definitely not interested in her. Amelia?" I try to explain myself and I think all I have actually achieved is making her feel even worse about everything.

Moving away from the door across the room towards Amelia, all I want to do it wrap my arms around her and make this ok, but she has other ideas as she moves past me and out of the door without a word, leaving me stood in the middle of the room feeling even more stupid that I did already.

I know this is bad, really bad. I just don't know how to fix it now.

* * *

Change of direction, surprise and anticipation. My favourite thing to do when writing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, hit review and let me know :)


	14. Chapter 14

Drama and surprises all the time, it has to be done otherwise the story would just be boring. Hope you're all enjoying it!

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

Seeing Arizona with Eliza made me so unbelievably jealous, the whole hospital knows Eliza is trying to get with Arizona. I know I shouldn't be worried and jealous, we're just friends for Christ sakes but I really couldn't help the hurt I felt when I saw them. And for Arizona to then turn around and say she doesn't know what we are. It was all too much for my very fragile brain to comprehend right now so I walked away. Left the on call room, changed and headed to Joe's. A stupid decision I am well aware but I'm here sitting at the bar internally debating with myself as to whether I should have a drink or actually go speak to Arizona. Im supposed to be living with her from today and now it looks like I've just messed that up.

"Hey Joe, can I get a vodka please?" I shout across the mildly noisy bar to the owner. He nods in my direction signalling he has heard me and finishes up with his other customers. Handing me my drink, I feel someone stop along side me.

"Hi Amelia." Looking to my side, I see the person that had caused my jealous reaction earlier. Eliza Minnick. I can't help but scowl and I know it's blatantly obvious too.

"Dr Minnick." I greet her formally, as I quickly knock back my drink in one swift movement.

"Can I get you another?" Eliza asks and I just nod. I don't want to be done inking with her or even drinking at all but it's too late now, I may as well enjoy the free drink.

"What's with everyone being so formal today? First Arizona calls me Dr Minnick, then you do. Did I cause a problem?" She's asks me, that usual confidence a shadow of its former self. I almost feel bad for the way I spoke to her, almost. But instead I scoff, trying to hide my reaction in a cough albeit lamely.

"I don't know, maybe it's the confidence, maybe it's the blatant disregard for other people's feeling surrounding Webber, maybe it's the fact you're relentlessly going after Arizona?" I say, regretting the harshness of my words as soon as they leave my mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." I try to backtrack as Eliza holds her hands up in surrender.

"It's ok, you did mean it, but I get it. I'm an outsider, I'm new, but Amelia I thought you were different." She really makes me feel bad about my little outburst

"Sorry." I reply. A silence falling between us as the background noise becomes marginally louder.

"So, you had a date with a woman the other day? How did that go?" She asks me and I suddenly remember texting her for advice and now I feel even worse about how I spoke to her.

"It didn't, I bottled it." I answer being purposely vague in my answer secretly hoping she doesn't ask if she knows the person.

"Oh, how come?" All the questions, my head is already spinning from the speed at which I'm knocking back my drinks.

"Took your advice, had a drink, had one too many." I answer the question because honestly my inhibitions are down right now.

"Sorry. At least you can get a date." Eliza says causing me to really look at her for the first time. What is she talking about, she's hot, beautiful even, and that confidence, how the hell has she not managed to get a date?

In a moment of stupidity, I lean into her and kiss her. Seconds pass before our lips part, I know I'm making a stupid mistake but with the alcohol in my bloodstream and my relationship with Arizona being undefined and complicated, what the hell.

"Do you, uh, do you want to get out of here?" Eliza asks me. I think for a second or at least I try to think but I can't seem to focus my mind on anything right now so I just nod.

Sliding off of my bar stool, I link my arm with Eliza's for support. Hoping and praying that if anyone sees us, sees me, they just think I have my arm linked with a friend. We make our way back towards the hospital where Eliza's car is parked.

Before I know what is happening I find myself with my back pressed flat to the cold metal or Eliza's car, her mouth eagerly finding my own big a heated kiss that I immediately reciprocate. We are in the hospital parking lot, this is a very bad idea. I don't want to completely screw things up with Arizona. Using my hands to put some distance between Eliza and I, I take a breath.

"Are you Ok?" She asks me, needing the clarification that she hasn't overstepped. Which she hasn't, I instigated this.

"Yeah, just, not here." I respond, and as I do, I look up, my eyes catching sight of Arizona stood not too far away with her jaw basically on the floor. My own facial expression mirrors hers. This is entirely not what I wanted to happen.

"Arizona." I say, forcefully removing myself from the compromising position I'm in to try and move towards the blonde. She just holds her hands up, clearly needing a minute to I stop and shut my mouth. I can see Eliza from the corner of my eye, desperately trying to work out what is going on right now.

"You two?" Eliza finally asks as Arizona and I just exchange looks.

"It's complicated" I finally respond with a shrug.

"I'm Uh I'm going to just go." Eliza says before moving herself away from the situation completely. Leaving me stood in a very uncomfortable silence with Arizona.

"Arizona." I try again but she just holds her hand up again.

"Amelia, stop talking. I need a minute." She finally says, again causing me to shut my mouth and just wait. I'm not sure how much more of the silent treatment I can take though.

"Have you, have you been drinking?" Arizona finally asks. I contemplate my answer, I could tell the truth and put the whole incident down to the alcohol or I could lie and save her the hurt of the fact I have again been drinking.

"Ummm" I say trying to buy myself a few seconds longer to make a decisions.

"Amelia, it's isn't a hard question, you either have or you haven't." Arizona snaps at me. I can't lie, I have to be honest with her.

"I was upset. Eliza was there. But you said this was complicated so I'm surprised you even care." I spit back, my own anger rising at Arizona's response even though I know this is all my own fault.

"You know what Amelia, just go sit on a cactus, I am done." Arizona says, turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait. Please, wait." I shout after her, trying to catch up with the blonde. Arizona stops dead in her tracks. I need to find a way to fix this, because if they didn't before I'm sure most of the hospital is aware of our complicated relationship after this shouting in the parking lot, also I cannot cope without Arizona right now. I love her and I may have just screwed this up for good but I need to try. I can't give up on this relationship. I can't!

"Amelia, I'm tired. There's nothing left to say." Arizona tries to tell me, but there is, there's one thing left to say.

"Arizona, listen to me, please. I know I have screwed up, with my sobriety again, and with us. I'm sorry, there is no excuse. But, I was upset, jealous. I saw you talking to Eliza and yes I go jealous and then you said that you didn't know what we were and it hurt me. I, I love you Arizona. I'm falling in love with you." I try to explain rushing my words. Not intending to Arizona just how strongly I feel about her, but it's too late now, it's out there. All I can do is hope that she'll accept my apology and believe what I have just said.

"You don't do that to people you love Amelia." Arizona fires back. Obviously hurting.

"How can I make this right?" I ask, trying to cling on to any ounce of hope that may or may not be there.

"Just, give me time. I need time." Arizona says calmly, turning and walking away leaving me stood in the middle of the car park. Too drunk to drive home and in no star to show up at Derek's house. Sort it out Dr. Shepherd.

* * *

I know this chapter is going to have caused a few shocks but I had to do it. I'm going to fix it, it is an Amezona story after all... hit review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**I love the reviews. Anyone that really knows me, knows the cactus line is one of my wife's favourites, I had to use it... enjoy.**

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Walking away from Amelia, I can't believe what I have just witnessed. I can't really say I'm surprised because I knew Amelia would struggle with what I said earlier. What I am surprised about is seeing her kiss Eliza. Seeing them together made me so angry but can I blame either of them? Amelia and I aren't in a relationship so technically she can kiss whoever she likes. That doesn't mean it hurt me any less, it just means I can't really hold it against her. And Eliza, how many times have I rejected her? Eventually she was bound to go after someone else but did it have to be Amelia, my potential future girlfriend? I shake my head, I have a house to move into, these trivial things can wait right now. The sooner I move into this house, the sooner I can have Sofia around me again. If Amelia shows up at home tonight, I'll deal with it, but something is telling me she will abide by my request and give me some time right now.

* * *

Two weeks have passed by. I have barely seen Amelia and I definitely haven't spoken to her. I've been unbelievably miserable even though I have moved into my house and Sofia has been staying with me on a regular schedule again. I should be so happy, but something is missing, I just, I really miss Amelia, and I know that's my own doing and she is just doing as I have asked but now I need her to stop. I took the time I needed to think about the reasons why she did what she did and if it was me, in the same situation, I probably would have reacted in a similar way, done the same things. Amelia has been working, that I do know because I have seen her around the hospital.

It's been a long morning full of tragedy and loss for me and my patients so I am taking a minute or a few in an on call room, just lying on one of the cots staring up at the bed above me. The blinds are drawn and darkness is falling over the room even though it is only early afternoon.

The door to the room flies open and promptly slams shut startling me from my thoughts. Sitting up, I see an agitated looking Amelia pacing the room in front of the door. I'm not sure she knows there's anyone in here yet because she's muttering to herself and clearly angry.

"Amelia." I try softly, not wanting to startle her but needing to get her attention. Nothing though, she doesn't hear me or chooses to ignore me.

"Amelia?" I try again a little louder, still she is muttering away and pacing the floor.

"AMY!" I shout, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and look at me in surprise. "You're going to wear the floor out if you carry on like that." I say, trying to lighten the interaction as we haven't spoken since that night two weeks ago when I saw her drunk, kissing Dr. Minnick.

"I didn't realise anyone was here, I'll go." Amelia says moving towards the door. My heart stopping for a second at the idea of not having chance to finally make this right with her.

"Amy, wait, please?" I ask as her hand reaches for the door handle. Amelia stops in her tracks, for the second time in less than a minute. Her hand on the door knob and her back to me.

Standing from the bed I had been sat on the edge of I move towards Amelia, not too close because this is the first time she has even been in the room with me and I don't want her to run, but close enough that I could reach out and touch her if I wanted to.

"What do you want Arizona?" She asks me, bitterness and hurt evident in her voice. It causes me shock for a second, but I shouldn't have expected anything else really. I told her I didn't know where we were going and then I told her to give me space, after she told me she loves me. Shit, she told me she loves me and I haven't spoken to her for two weeks. Moving closer to Amelia, I place my right hand on her right hip, moving her hair out of the way from the right side of her neck with my left hand. I place a gentle kiss there.

"I miss you Amy." I tell her. I know I'm being unfair, I told her to leave me alone for a while and here I am telling her I miss her. I place another kiss on her neck, a soft mouth open kiss. I know what I'm doing to her but I want to make this right with her. I genuinely do miss having her around.

"Arizona." Amelia says with a moan.

"I want you in my life Amelia. I have missed you so much." I tell her, kissing her again in the same spot on her neck. Amelia locks the door with her hand that was on the doorknob before turning to me.

"Wait a second." Amelia says, using both her hands on my arms to hold me away from her body a little.

"Ok." I acknowledge her request but don't move. I need to be close to her.

"I need you to know. The last two weeks, I haven't had a drink at all. Not once. I feel really bad about the whole Eliza thing and I don't want anything like that to come between us so I have been working on getting better. For you Arizona. I meant it when I said I love you. However long this takes, I will make you trust me not to drink or kiss anyone else or even cheat. I won't let myself be that person, you deserve better." Amelia rambles and all it does is make me love her more. I haven't told her how I feel about her and now isn't the time, this isn't about me. This is about her opening up and doing so much better with herself.

"Amy, it's ok. I understand why you did it and we aren't together. It shouldn't have hurt me like it did. I had no right for it to affect me like that." I say, trying to calm her fears, even though I am grateful for what she has just said.

Amelia releases my arms, dropping her hands to her sides and her gaze to the floor. She clearly feels bad about her drunken kiss with Eliza but I have got over it. It happened and she isn't and wasn't my girlfriend so I can't really be angry or hurt by it anymore.

"Look at me Amy." I say to her, using a single finger to raise her eyes up to my eye level. "I said it's ok, can we please move past this? I still want this with you, and I have missed you so much the last two weeks. Come home? Please?" I ask her, almost begging with my tone. A soft smile begins to spread across Amelia's lips, resulting in a smile mirrored on my own mouth.

"Sure, if you still want me there?" Amelia asks me, uncertainty obvious in her voice.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked Amy. You know that." I tell her, reassuring her.

Amelia nods at me. Her smile growing larger still. Our eyes meet and the desire, the love, the want, it's all there, clear as day in Amelia's eyes. How could I have done this to her? How she feels about me is obvious, it's written all over her features and I basically kept her at arm's length and for what reason? Because it's a bad idea for an addict to get into a relationship? Because I was a mess? There is no reason good enough for the way I have treated her.

Moving closer to Amelia's body, I wrap my arms around her hips, my hands on her lower back, my eyes flicker between her eyes and her lips. I know what I am doing and it is what I want. I want Amelia, I just hope she wants it too. I lean in slightly, without making the first move fully, this has to be Amelia's choice. I hurt her, I pushed her away, I have made a mess of this and I want to fix it, but she has to want this too. It isn't all about me. It's less than a second until I feel Amelia's lips on my own, my eyes instinctively closing at the sensation it causes.

Amelia's arms come up to my shoulders as we share a soft, slow, loving kiss. Our lips move together in a sensual dance and it isn't long before things start to get heated. Amelia's tongue ghosting along my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my warm mouth, which I grant instantly. Her hands become tangled in my hair as she depends the kiss further, pulling me closer to her. She needs this, she needs me to be all in here, and I am. One hundred percent, I am all in.

We break for air, Amelia looking somewhat sheepish at the intensity of the kiss we have just shared after not speaking to each other for two weeks. But she doesn't release me from her embrace and I don't remove my arms either. The feeling of her warmth against my body is heavenly, I have missed it.

"Come home with me tonight?" I ask her, it sounding a whole lot dirtier than I actually intended but it works all the same.

"No." Amelia say, surprising me with her answer. "I won't go home with you tonight, because I am going to go and sort my stuff out, and then I am going to cook you dinner in the kitchen of our house, and we are going to have a romantic meal in. A date if you like, since I haven't taken you on a date but I can cook and I don't much feel like going out, I hope that's ok?" Amelia rambles again and I swear it is the cutest thing. A grin spreads across my face, she is adorable. She wants to cook for me, it's been a long time since anyone has done anything like that for me.

"Sounds good, but you need to cook for three." I tell her. It's my turn to have Sofia tonight.

"Three?" Amelia asks me confused.

"Sofia is with me, us, tonight. Is that ok?" I tell her, suddenly feeling bad for not mentioning it sooner.

"Of course, it's ok Arizona. Why wouldn't it be? She's your daughter. She has more right to be there than I do and she comes with you. I look forward to spending the evening with you both." She tells me as I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ok, thank you Amy." I say, placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips to show my appreciation.

"You can thank me some other time, for now, just give me the house keys, please?" Amelia responds with a slight smirk. Bossy Amelia is kind of hot. I can see tonight is going to be fun. Sofia already knows Amelia since her and Zola are best friends so there is no worries there. Fishing the house keys from my pocket, I remove the extra front door key which actually belongs to Amelia anyway and hand it to her.

"That one is yours anyway. Keep it." I say, placing another quick kiss on her lips before rounding her and heading to the door.

"5pm Ok?" Amelia asks.

"Should be fine. See you later Amy." I answer her before exiting the room with a rather large smile on my face.

* * *

 **Sorry for being somewhat slow with updates the last week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, or even if you didn't, don't forget to let me know and hit review! Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I really love the reviews people are leaving for this story, both on here and on Twitter. Thank you.**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

I finished work just over an hour ago. I have been to Meredith and Derek's house, packed up my things, left them both a note and am just arriving at my home. My home. That's a strange concept. A home that I own along with a woman I love, that may or may not, in the future become my girlfriend, a woman whose daughter I will be spending the evening with today. I'm quite scared, terrified even, but I can do this. It's been two weeks since I had a drink, two weeks since I kissed Eliza, two weeks since I hurt Arizona. All things which I entirely never plan to do, ever again!

Pulling into the driveway, I can't help but smile to myself. I have never owned a house, even if I am just the co-owner. It's an exciting time, but I don't know if I'm more excited about the house or the fact I'm going to be living with Arizona and Sofia. Sofia is just the cutest human being on the planet. I just hope she likes me. Oh god, what if Sofia hates me for living with her mother? What if she thinks we are more than friends and doesn't like or accept it? I could never and wouldn't ever ask Arizona to chose between us. That would never be a situation I would win in, and I wouldn't want to. I need to make sure Sofia likes me, somehow. Beginning to panic myself, I pull out my phone and think about text Arizona before I convince myself I am just being stupid. Sofia knows me, of course this will be ok.

Grabbing my stuff from the trunk, I head towards the front door. Placing my key in the lock, I unlock the door and open the door, finally seeing the inside of my house for the first time. It is exactly like Arizona and I discussed when we chose the furniture and the house that day. I can't believe I am finally here. It's been a long two weeks, that is for sure. Dumping my bag of belongings by the door, I head to the kitchen and begin preparing dinner for Arizona and Sofia.

I'm not making anything too fancy, just a pasta bake and some salad. My culinary skills aren't amazing, but I do make a mean pasta bake that is for sure and it's usually a hit with the kids, so hopefully Sofia will enjoy it too. Throwing it together, I put the pasta and sauce in the oven and mixed a basic salad, before going about setting three places at the table. I even picked up some wine for Arizona which is chilling nicely in the fridge.

Half an hour later, Arizona and Sofia walk through the front door. The little girl running to the kitchen and wrapping her little arms around my legs ase she shouts my name. I can't help but smile at the greeting from the mini Arizona.

"Hi you." Arizona greets me, rounding the island in the kitchen and placing a soft kiss on my cheek leaving me completely stunned at such an open gesture of affection.

"Uh, um, hi." I respond, completely unsure of myself all of a sudden.

"Sofia, take your bag upstairs and wash up ready for dinner." Arizona tells her daughter as Sofia runs off upstairs.

"Something smells good." Arizona says to me, once Sofia is out of the room.

"Pasta." I say, still struggling with the affection Arizona has just openly shown her friend in front of her daughter.

"You ok?" She asks me, obviously picking up on my discomfort.

"Yeah, Uh, no, what was that?" I ask her, looking for clarification of her actions.

"I was just greeting my friend. Why?" Arizona asks me, seemingly just as confused as I am right now.

"The fleeting hand on the back, the kiss? In front of Sofia?" I ask her.

"Sofia knows we are friends, it was a friendly greeting Amelia. She sees those things all the time having two mommies. Stop panicking." Arizona says to me, placing her hand on my arm to soothe me a little. I simply nod at her before finishing off dinner.

"Wine?" I ask Arizona as dinner is finishing up.

"Is that a good idea?" Arizona asks me clearly concerned about my ability to be around people drinking alcohol.

"I'm not the one drinking it, you tell me." I respond to her, unintentionally sounding snarky.

"Um, ok then, if you're sure that would be great." Arizona tells me.

I pour her a glass and the three of us eat our dinner. The meal is mostly filled with Sofia chattering away between mouthfuls of food. Sometimes with a mouthful of food. Arizona constantly chastising her daughter for her manners. It takes everything I have not to laugh at Sofia's excitement. She's so full of life, so Arizona. Her looks are obviously all Callie, but her mannerisms, that's Arizona through and through.

Once dinner is all cleaned up, we all make our way to the sofa to relax.

"What are we watching tonight Sofia?" I ask the little girl. Trying to make her feel important to me, because let's face it, she is just as important to me as Zola and Bailey are.

"Please can we watch sleeping boopy?" Sofia asks me. Her answer causing me to grin with joy. She is so unbelievably cute.

"Sounds good to me, better check with mommy though." I tell her, not wanting to overstep with my roll in Sofia's life.

"Can we mommy, can we?" Sofia squeals excitedly.

"Of course we can Sof." Arizona responds from the doorway, clearly watching us interact.

Sitting myself at one end of the sofa, Arizona sits the other side. Sofia purposefully situating herself between me and Arizona. Arizona throws the blanket over Sofia's legs as the little girl cuddles in under my arm, taking me a little by surprise at her actions. Arizona starts the film and the three of us watch in silence as sleeping beauty begins to play.

About halfway through the movie, I look down, noticing that both Sofia and Arizona are fast asleep. I can't help but smile, this is the most perfect way to spend any evening after a day filled with surgery and patients. Shifting carefully, I release myself from Sofia's embrace and stand, causing Arizona to stir.

"Did she fall asleep?" She asks me sleepily.

"You both did. I'll take her up, if that's ok?" I ask Arizona, looking for her approval since I really don't want to overstep the mark here.

"That's fine, I'll be up in a second to kiss her goodnight." Arizona tells me as I lift Sofia's sleepy body from the sofa and head up to her room. Tucking her into bed, I kiss her head and exit her room as quietly as I can.

Stepping out onto the landing, I almost walk straight into Arizona since my gaze is still on her daughter sleeping soundly in her bedroom.

"Sorry." I mutter quietly trying my best not to wake Sofia.

"It's ok, you're really good with her and she clearly loves you Amy." Arizona says to me, a look on her face that I don't recognise.

"She's a pretty awesome little girl Arizona. Awesome like her mommy." I say, half heartedly flirting with Arizona.

"Mmmm." Arizona responds, a hint of a blush flashing across her cheeks and she looks past me to her daughter.

"I'm going to turn in, see you in the morning?" I say to Arizona. As I begin heading to my room, Arizona catches my hand and squeezes. My eyes moving from our joined hands to her eyes.

"Thank you." Arizona says, I don't entirely know what she is thanking me for though.

"Um, ok." I respond before carrying on down the hallway to my room. Closing the door behind me, I lean against the door and breathe a heavy sigh. Everything is perfect. It couldn't be more perfect right now. I make quick work of undressing and climb into my bed, I am beat, it's been a long, exhausting day but I feel so happy right now that I could scream.

Regardless of the tiredness, I can't settle and I spend the next hour, tossing and turning in my bed. Trying to get my mind to shut off for a few minutes. Just for long enough for me to drift into a peaceful sleep. But it just isn't happening. Deciding to grab a glass of water, I throw on a very oversized top and head downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass. I make as little noise as I can making my way downstairs in the dark, not wanting to wake Sofia or Arizona in the process.

Once I have my glass of water I head back upstairs, nearly dropping it as I hit the top of the stairs due to the sound of Arizona's voice startling me.

"Can't sleep?" She asks me, concern obvious in her voice even though I can't see her very well.

"Just thirsty." I lie, not wanting her to worry about the fact I am still awake.

"Ok." She says, neither is us moving from our positions. Arizona in the doorway to her room, me stood in the hallway just at the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight Arizona." I finally say as I start to walk down the hallway and past Arizona.

"Amelia." Arizona says, just as I pass her, her breath catching the side of my neck as she speaks, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Mmmm" I respond, trying not to make it obvious that my name falling from her lips, like that, has had an affect on me.

"Want some company?" Arizona asks me, her voice low, her tone obviously seductive.

"What about Sofia?" I ask her, trying to be reasonable and responsible, even though I want nothing more than to sleep next to Arizona right now.

"She's sleeping." Arizona simply answers, her hands finding my hips and turning my body towards hers, her hot breath ghosting along my collarbone and neck, instantly causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin.

"Arizona, we can't." I tell her, trying to use my head instead of my heart right now.

"You think I haven't had sex since Sofia Was born?" She tells me, amusement evident in Arizona's tone.

"Well no, but, what if she wakes up?" I ask, still trying to use my brain.

"Amy, stop thinking and kiss me." Arizona says, her words completely taking me by surprise. The desire evident in her tone completely taking me off guard.

Moving towards Arizona cautiously, I stop my brain thinking about the little girl in the room opposite and kiss Arizona, it's sloppy due to the dark, but on the second go I find her mouth, her arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me into her room with her as she steps backwards. The door shutting behind me as my back collides with the cold wood.

Reaching to the side, I try to find the chest of draws to place my glass down but miss and it falls on the floor, the glass smashing against the hardwood floor at my feet. Arizona's lips never leaving my own as she flicks the lock on the door before returning her hands to the base of my oversized top, ripping it up and over my head.

Our lips meet again, Arizona's tongue begging to be let into my mouth. I part my lips ever so slightly without hesitation, Arizona's tongue taking the smallest opportunity and darting straight into my mouth. I can't help but moan at the very welcome intrusion. Walking us backwards carefully to the bed, Arizona's knees collide with it, putting her into a seated position instantly. Her mouth finding my abs as I bury my hands in her hair, wanting her closer, needing her close.

Dropping my own hands, I swiftly lift the hem of her top, pulling it up and over her head and throwing it across the room. My eyes finally having adjusted to the dark, I find her eyes as I kneel in front of her, sitting back on my feet. I want to take her leg off, I know it isn't sexy but I really want her to be comfortable.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her, my hands resting on the outside of each of her thighs. Our eyes meet for a second and Arizona nods at me, her chest heavy and my heart pounding in my ears.

I remove her prosthetic, my eyes never leaving hers. I'm gentle but efficient as I place it on the floor between my knees and the bed. Kneeling up properly, I catch Arizona lips in a heated kiss, my tongue immediately begging to be let into her mouth as Arizona moans at the intrusion. Nothing but Arizona's pleasure in my mind as I begin tracing patterns on her bare skin with my fingertips.

Moving my lips from Arizona's mouth, along her jaw and down to her neck, I leave a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses. Arizona's hands buried deep in my hair as I move. Sucking hard on her neck, Arizona throws her head back. Allowing me more space to move. I drop my hands down to her knees, tracing them lightly up her silky thighs towards her core. My thumb coming into contact with her drenched centre as I drag in through her glistening folds.

Releasing Arizona's neck from my mouth, I kiss my way down to her collarbone, her breasts, being sure to take each nipple into my mouth and suck and lick it before continuing to kiss my way down Arizona's stomach, softly pushing her to lie back as I do. Moving to her right knee, I kiss my way in the inside of her thigh, getting ever closer to my desired destination. Placing my hands on Arizona's hips I gently ease her closer to the edge of the bed, to give me better access. When I am satisfied with her position, I kiss my way up her left thigh, dipping my tongue into her soaking wet centre. The moan that escapes my lips is completely involuntary as the taste of Arizona's juice hit me full force.

Getting myself comfortable, I work on sliding and flicking my tongue through the place Arizona wants it most right now, her moans coming thick and fast at my actions, which only spurs me on. Sliding my tongue inside of her entrance gains me the most pleasing sound I have ever heard, a guttural moan from the blonde beauty whose legs I am currently situated between.

"Amy, I, I need, more." Arizona chokes out between heavy breaths and a heaving chest. And who am I to deny this woman what she needs? Without a second thought I go straight for the kill, entering her with three fingers. Arizona's groan like music to my ears. Shifting my position slightly, my tongue latches onto her sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking it into my mouth and my fingers expertly thrust in and out of her opening.

Arizona's hands flailing around, looking for something to hold onto, one finds the bed sheets whilst the other finds the back of my head pulling me closer to her throbbing core. The speed of my thrusts increasing by the second. I begin to feel Arizona's walls clamping around my fingers, so instinctively I curl my fingers, hitting that sweet spot as I do, quickly pushing Arizona closer and closer to the edge.

With one last flick of my tongue against Arizona's aching button, she is sent hurtling over the edge into orgasm. Her screams coming thick and fast as I instantly remember Sofia is across the hall and take my free hand to cover her mouth and muffle the sounds. Moving quicker than I ever have, I slide my fingers out of Arizona and climb on top of her, my mouth finding hers, desperately trying to silence her and not wake her daughter up.

I kiss Arizona like my life depends on it, my tongue entering her mouth and she can undoubtedly taste herself on me as she moans in satisfaction, a darn sight quieter than the scream that escaped her mouth seconds earlier.

"You good?" I ask as I break our kiss, being sure she isn't going to scream anymore. Arizona can't speak, she just nods at me, her chest heaving below me. I can feel her heart pounding against my own chest. Sliding to the side, I give Arizona's body space for her chest to expand and contract. Giving her chance to catch her breath as I draw lazy patterns on her stomach muscles. The ministrations of my fingers causing Arizona to squirm at my touch. A few minutes later, Arizona's breathing almost back to normal. She finally speaks.

"Amy?" She says.

"Mmmm" I respond, completely lost in the beauty of Arizona's body.

"I love you too." She says to me, and before I have time to full take in the enormity of what Arizona has just said, I find myself on my back, her body pressed flush to mine as her lips find my own in a searing kiss.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Fluffy, loving and smutty all in one chapter. Don't forget to hit review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter because why the hell not...**

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Stirring to movement beside me in the bed, I instinctively throw my arm over the body, assuming Amelia is still asleep next to me. My eyes shoot wide when the size of the being my arm is now wrapped around hits me, it's too small to be Amelia and as my eyes begin to focus, I realise it's Sofia and that I am completely naked under the covers following last night's activities. Usually I would have no issues having a cuddle in bed with my daughter, but when I'm naked and confused, I need to change the situation.

"Sof, you ready for breakfast?" I ask my daughter, hoping she is ready to head downstairs and give me a chance to cover up a bit.

"Waffles mommy?" Sofia asks me, instantly relaxing me just slightly.

"Waffles, go wash your hands and I'll be there in a second ok?" I tell her as she nods enthusiastically and climbs from the bed, running down the hall towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later I am wrapped up in my robe with my prosthetic on and somewhat decent enough to be in the presence of my daughter as I make my way out of my room. A memory of Amelia's glass smashing last night causing to to stop just inside my bedroom. The glass is gone, she must have cleaned it up. Something I am very grateful for right now since Sofia insists on running around the house barefooted. I make my way down the hallway to Amelia's room, and knock the door before pushing the door open a little. Her bed made and Amelia nowhere to be seen.

Sighing heavily, I head downstairs and meet Sofia in the living room. She is watching cartoons waiting for me to make her breakfast. No sign of Amelia anywhere, I make Sofia's waffles and a large mug of coffee for myself. One perk of having a four year old daughter is the lack of a need for an alarm clock. It's only five in the morning, meaning I have plenty of time to get us both ready for the day. I am however, concerned about where Amelia is. From what I can see, she hasn't left a note and she hasn't sent me a text, and yes I know we aren't in a relationship, but we had sex, again, and she bailed, after I told her I loved her as well.

Maybe I'm over thinking things, maybe she just got pages to the hospital and I'm reading too much into this. It's entirely likely, but with her recent history of going out and getting drunk instead of dealing with the issues, can anyone blame me for thinking the worst?

"Sof, in here please. Waffles are ready." I tell my daughter and she comes running into the kitchen as I place her plate down on the breakfast bar.

With Sofia happily munching away at her waffles, I shove my cigarettes and lighter from the cupboard in my robe pocket and head outside into the back garden. I need to clear my head from the craziness that is my relationship with Amelia. It's a mess and I know it's all my own fault. It's all because I haven't said I want to be in a relationship with her. I've told her I love her, I've kissed her, I've had sex with her, but still I haven't told her I want her to be my girlfriend. But why haven't I? At first it was the idea that she needs to get better, then she hurt me, now, now I have no reason and I really should talk to her about it.

Sticking my head around the door, I see Sofia is still happily wolfing down her waffles so return outside and close the door behind me. I need a cigarette to calm my worries over Amelia, but Sofia is far too young to be witnessing it. Pulling a stick from the packet, I hastily spark it open, my cigarette in one hand and my coffee mug in the other. Inhaling sharply, I allow the fumes to enter my lungs as calm washes over my whole body. Exhaling, I release the remainder of tension that is currently overwhelming me. Glancing through the listen window, I notice Sofia is finishing her breakfast so I quickly finish my smoke and head back inside to prepare for the day ahead.

* * *

Two hours later, both Sofia and I are ready and arrive at the hospital. Making my way to daycare I drop her off then head to the attendings lounge to change into my hospital issue scrubs, ready to face the day ahead of me. Whatever that may entail.

Unbuttoning my top, I'm about to take it off in order to replace it with my scrub top when I'm greeted by someone entering the room. Amelia.

"Morning." She says, not making eye contact with me as I turn to look at her before she moves to pour herself some coffee.

"Morning." I fire back, before turning to finish changing my top.

When I am happy that I am ready for the day, I turn back around, about to ask Amelia where she went this morning, but I find myself alone in the attendings lounge.

"Uuuyggggh" I exclaim to no one in particular, trying to get my head around Amelia's behaviour. Just as Meredith walks into the room.

"You ok Robbins?" She asks, a perplexed look on her face.

"Sure." I respond. Moving to get myself another coffee since today is clearly going to be a long day.

"How was the first night with Amelia?" Meredith asks, causing my to look like a deer in headlights. My eyes going wide at the question.

"Uh, yeah, fine, perfect. Why do you ask?" I ask her, trying to take the focus off of myself and away from Amelia and I.

"She seems weird, distant, shutdown today." Meredith tells me, something I already was aware of following her disappearing act and the lack of being able to occupy the same space as me.

"Oh." I say, really not wanting for Meredith to be the first person that finds out about our exceptionally confusing relationship. I leave the room in a hurry, burying myself in work for the next few hours. Trying to ignore the worrying feeling that something is wrong with Amelia as much as possible, even though I know I need to speak to her at some point.

Unfortunately, however much I try to busy my mind with work, it's a quiet day in the paediatric department. Eventually resorting to locking myself in my office away from everyone, I complete some paperwork, signing charts and reviewing labs of patients scheduled for surgery tomorrow. An hour later, I find myself staring at the wall in front of me blankly.

I can't concentrate and I can't get Amelia out of my head even for a minute. Sighing I throw my pen down on the stack of paper sitting in a pile and stand abruptly. I have to deal with this.

Searching the halls of the hospital, I eventually find a nurse that saw Amelia enter an on call room.

Opening the door quietly, I notice Amelia led on the cot, her legs crossed, her arms folded behind her head. Just staring at the ceiling, clearly deep in thought. So deep in thought that she hasn't even heard me enter the room. Shutting the door a little more forcefully, Amelia looks to me. Her eyes giving nothing away at all.

"Do you need the room, I'll go." Amelia says, quickly moving to stand.

"Amelia, wait." I say, holding my hands up, indicating that I'm not angry or here to argue as Amelia stops dead.

"Can we talk?" I ask softly. Amelia nods hesitantly at my question, sitting back on the edge of the bed. Dropping my hands, I flick the lock on the door not wanting to be interrupted and lean back against it, too scared to move towards her in case she runs again.

"Where did you go this morning?" I ask her tentatively.

"I got paged." Amelia lies obviously.

"Amy, don't please." I beg her with my voice.

"I'm just, Arizona i'm confused." Amelia finally says, seconds later.

"About?" I ask her, even though I should realistically know the answer to that question, but I need the clarification right now.

"Us, this." Amelia responds with sadness in her voice.

"Why?" Now I know I'm playing dumb, I'm well aware of why she is confused.

"You keep telling me we're just friends, that you don't know what this is between us, then you turn around and tell me to kiss you, we kiss, we have sex, but we aren't together. And then, then you tell me you love me as well." Amelia rants, pacing back and forth, waving her hands around in frustration.

"Amelia, Amy, stop a second." I try but she isn't listening now, she's just panicking.

"AMY." I shout. Finally getting her attention as she stops and looks at me.

"I do love you. I don't say things I don't mean. That's why I couldn't tell you we're more than friends. You weren't ready, I wasn't ready. But I am, if you are, if you're all in, with this, with us. So am I." I tell her. Hoping she will understand what I'm trying to say to her.

"What are you saying Arizona?" She asks me, my eyes immediately rolling in an involuntary reaction. Taking a deep breath, I say the words I know she needs to hear.

"I'm saying, will you please, be my girlfriend?" My gaze dropping to the floor as the words leave my mouth. I'm thirty five and saying those words, I feel fifteen again, but Amelia needs to hear them so I have said them.

"Uh, Arizona, I can't. I want to, I really want to, but I can't. We have only just moved in with each other, as friends. I can't jeopardise that, not with Sofia in the house." Amelia says, and honestly I think I just fell in love with her a little bit more. She's looking out for my daughter, my daughter!

"Amelia, do you know how amazing you are? Really!" I tell her, my grin spreading from ear to ear as I move away from the door and closer to her.

"I'm not, she's the most important person in your life, I'm a mess, she needs stability, not the mess that follows round Hurricane Amelia." She tells me, then it hits me, she really thinks that she is just going to mess everything in her life up.

"Let's just try it. You won't mess this up Amy. I won't let you." I try to calm her thoughts.

"No. Arizona, no." Amelia almost shouts at me and practically runs from the on call room, leaving me in a completely stunned silence, my mouth agape.

* * *

 **Proper ups and downs in this relationship so far, but it's part of life. Hopefully I am doing them justice. I hope people are still reading, reviews were a bit light on the last few chapters, let me know you're still there :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews and letting me know you're still reading. I appreciate the feedback, but please try to be constructive and not just slate people's hard work. Thanks...**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

Just for a change, I again let Arizona down. She was willing to give me what I was basically asking for, a steady relationship, with commitment, and I go and throw it back in her face. I don't even know why I just did that, I mean yes she has Sofia and I don't want to cause a scene or mess this up with the little girl around. She is Arizona's priority, but I also feel like she is my priority since I now live, albeit part time, with the little monkey. Sofia is something good in my life, I'm not saying Arizona isn't, but Sofia, she's so young, so influential, so innocent, I really don't want to screw that up.

I walk the halls of the hospital, heading nowhere in particular, I just need to get away from Arizona and that room right now. My head is all over the place. She's finally ready to give us an official title, a try and instead I run. How very Amelia of me. It's frustrating, I've been wanting this for weeks, months even and instead of accepting it, I shut Arizona down. Again.

Turning a corner, I literally run straight into Meredith. Sighing and apologising under my breath, I try my hardest to walk away, not wanting to get into anything with my sister-in-law right now. Unfortunately as I step around her, Meredith grabs my wrist.

"Amelia, what's going on?" She asks me, a perplexed look on her face.

"It's nothing, I have to go." I respond trying to shake my wrist from her grip to no avail.

"It's not nothing, I'm your sister, I'm here, talk to me. What's wrong?" She asks again, her facial expression changing from her usual hard glare to one of care and concern as she releases my wrist, giving me the chance to make my own decision about this conversation.

"Mer, there's nothing to say. I mess everything up, all the time, I'm hurricane freaking Amelia, so it doesn't matter." I tell her very gestationally, my hands flying around and my voice slightly elevated.

"Amelia, you don't mess everything up. Yeah, you have problems, we all do. But look at your mortality rate, it's 0.09%, that's even better than Derek's. You do NOT screw everything up. Pull yourself together." Meredith's response surprises me, she just told me I've saved a greater percentage of people than her husband, me, Amelia, has done that. My jaw drops, I have nothing I can respond to that. Nothing at all. Dragging Meredith into the open room we are stood right next to, I shut the door behind me before opening my mouth further.

"I slept with Arizona." I blurt out, the urgency to discuss this current predicament I find myself in suddenly becoming overwhelming after Meredith's kind words.

"You did what?" She asks, her eyes wide, her mouth open in surprise.

"More than once actually." I clarify for my sister-in-law. Meredith's face is a picture, she's trying to figure out if she's impressed, angry or surprised. No sea definitely surprised.

"Ok, so is it just sex or?" She asks me cautiously.

"That's the thing, she wants more, I said no." I shrug at her with my response.

"Why not? Arizona is an amazing person Amelia, how could you say no to her?" Meredith asks me.

"Sofia, her daughter is everything to her, and I am a mess. I don't want Sofia subjected to my bullshit Mer. I can't do that to an innocent girl." I tell her honestly.

"But it's ok for Zola? Or even Bailey?" Meredith asks with anger in her voice. "Sort it out Amelia." Meredith spits before leaving me alone in the room, my mouth open in surprise at how quickly that conversation went from being caring to condescending.

I don't know what Meredith is more angry about right now, the fact I slept with her friends ex-wife, my apparent disregard for her own children or the fact I have a chance at happiness and I turned it down because something else is more important. I can't help but sigh to myself, turning away from the door as I lean on the desk in front of me, my hands pressed flat to it. Why do I always screw things up? I ask myself again, even though Meredith has just told me, I don't!

Hearing the door open and close, I stand, taking a second to gather my thoughts before I turn around. As I turn, I see Arizona, just as she looks up from the scans she's carrying and sees me.

"Oh, Uh, sorry, I'll go somewhere else." She says to me, stumbling over her words as she does.

"No it's ok, I was just leaving." I tell her, making my way towards the door Arizona is currently standing in front of.

"Arizona." I say, needing her to move so I can leave, but her mind is clearly elsewhere right now.

"Amelia." Arizona say, her eyes finally meeting mine.

"Mmmm." I respond, not trusting myself to speak after the stern talking to Meredith gave me just minutes earlier.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" She says.

"No, I'm not, I am mess Arizona, a big mess at that." I fire back at her, exasperated that we are having what appears to be the same conversation again.

"Hang on, listen to me." Arizona says back, raising a hand to shut me up before I can say anything else.

"You are a mess, there is no denying that"

"Thanks a lot" I interrupt Arizona, earning me a playful glare in return.

"Will you be quiet for just two minutes, please!" Arizona quips, causing me to motion zipping my lips shut.

"Thank you, as I was saying, you are a mess, everyone knows it, I know it. But Amy, you put my daughter before your own desires. You put Sofia's happiness and safety before yourself. Not everyone that's a mess would do that. You hear me? So as much as you are a mess, you are also an amazing person." Arizona rambles to me, moving closer to where I'm stood. Still I say nothing, trying to honour Arizona's wishes for me to be quiet until she is finished talking. Standing right in front of me, inches from our bodies being in contact, I have to close my eyes momentarily to ground myself. Arizona's breathing slightly heavier as I feel the warm air wash over my face, ghosting along my neck.

"I want to be with you, I trust you with Sofia, so stop believing you will screw her up, and give this a try, with me." Arizona says, finally finishing everything she wanted to say without me interrupting her flow. I have no words though, my voice seems to have got lost whilst I was listening. Arizona's words tumbling around my head as I try to make my mouth respond to her.

Seconds pass, a minute passes and still I can't get my mouth in gear to speak. My mouth, opens and closes as I try, desperately, not to let her leave this room thinking I'm saying no, but still nothing. Arizona turns to leave, my hand instantly going to hers. I need her to understand I'm not saying no, I just can't find the words I need. Turning Arizona back to look at me, I pull her towards me and our eyes meet. The only thing I can come up with is to kiss her, so I lean in slowly, my eyes moving between Arizona's and her lips, hoping and praying she won't reject my advances. My lips meet hers, pressing together softly as I release the breath I was holding. The breath that was undoubtedly stopping me from being able to speak.

When our lips part, Arizona goes to speak but before she can even get a word out, my finger is on her lips silencing her.

"My turn to talk." I say, causing Arizona to nod at me, my finger still on her lips.

"Ok, we will do this, we'll give it a try. But the second, the second, I start screwing up in a way that affects Sofia, you have to kick my ass to the kerb. Ok?" I ask her, unable to avoid any feelings I have to Arizona any longer.

My finger still attached to Arizona's lips, she nods in response to my condition of us being together. Arizona's eyes becoming dark and mischievous, she takes my finger between her lips and into her mouth, sucking on it softly. A completely unexpected and totally hot action, causing me to moan aloud as she does. My finger pops from Arizona's mouth, our lips finding each other without hesitation, in a searing, intense kiss. Arizona's tongue ghosts along my bottom lip, begging to enter my mouth and deepen the already frantic kiss we are sharing. I allow the intrusion instantly, needing to feel connected to Arizona more than anything right now. My hands in her hair, pulling her impossibly close, Arizona's hands around my waist mirroring my need to be close.

The door opening pulls me from my bubble as I instantly I attach my mouth from Arizona's and put some space between us, even before I spot who has entered the room. Looking up, my eyes adjusting, I notice Callie stood glaring at us both.

"What the hell Arizona?" She shouts, her tone instantly making me angry and want to protect my girlfriend, my girlfriend.

* * *

 **I know some people will be breathing a sigh of relief that they have finally got together, but as always, greys equals drama, nothing ever goes smoothly... more coming soon! Hit review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Two updates today because I'm feeling oddly motivated and why the hell not? Enjoy!

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

Not the way I wanted Callie to find out about me and Amelia, not the way I wanted her to find out at all. With my tongue down my girlfriend's throat. It's just what we both need right now, after everything that it's taken just to get us into this relationship. Callie's meddling is sure to make Amelia run again. She's fragile and I know she's scared, I need to fix this, right now.

Stepping around me before I have time to act, Amelia puts herself between me and a very irate Callie, the action causing my already shocked body to shake slightly. I'm not scared of Callie, I know she would never hurt me, I'm scared Amelia won't be able to handle the attitude that is Callie, I have years of practice, I'm used to it.

"You don't talk to her that way." Amelia says, more strength in her voice and her body language than I have seen in such a long time.

"This is none of your business Shepherd." Callie spits back, instantly pissing me off.

"It is, if you're going to talk to my girlfriend like she's something you stepped in." Amelia fires back without hesitation. My hand instantly finding hers as a wave of proudness washes over me at Amelia referring to me as her girlfriend.

"What? You two?" Callie asks in disbelief.

"Yes Callie, us two. I don't shove my tongue down just anyone's throat." Amelia answers her.

"Arizona does." Callie scoffs, my anger rising at her comment.

"Callie, stop it. What's your problem?" I almost shout at her.

"You and Shepherd? Really?" She asks again.

"Her name is Amelia, and yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?" I ask her, trying to understand her anger.

"She's an alcoholic, a junkie, and you want her around my daughter?" Callie screams back.

"OUR daughter, and if you must know, she puts Sofia before anyone or anything else. More than can be said for Penny." I tell her, trying to keep my voice calm.

"And I'm clean." Amelia interjects, needing Callie to know, I'm assuming to stop her from not allowing Sofia to stay with me.

"I don't want her around my daughter." Callie says.

"OUR daughter." I remind her again, my patience wearing ever thinner at the situation.

"I think you should leave my girlfriend alone, now." Amelia says sternly, squeezing my hand.

Throwing her hands up in the air and complaining in exasperation, Callie turns and storms back out of the room, leaving the door wide open as a few nurses and Meredith try to wrap their heads around the exchange that just happened.

Removing herself from the grip I have on her hand, Amelia walks over and shuts the door to the room, locking it behind her to avoid any further interruptions, and I'm assuming to give me a little time without people butting their oar in.

Turning to face me, Amelia moves slowly back across the room to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Are you Ok?" Amelia asks me, not releasing her grip around me even the slightest amount.

"She was going to find out eventually. Are you ok?" I ask my girlfriend, unsure of how the exchange has affected her.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried she'll use me as a reason to stop you seeing Sofia. Something I was trying to explain earlier, but it's too late now I suppose?" Amelia say, worry evident in her tone of voice, even though my head is on her shoulder and I can't see her face.

"She can't stop me seeing my daughter Amelia. Even if she doesn't like my girlfriend. I was never worried about her doing that. The way you stepped in to protect me though, that was a whole new level of hotness." I say to Amelia, pulling back slightly so she can see the smirk on my face right now. No one has ever tried to protect me like that, it's very attractive in a woman.

"Do you have Sofia tonight?" Amelia asks me. Confusion crossing my face at the sudden change in direction of this conversation.

"Uh, no, she's with Callie tonight." I answer her.

"Good, because, I am going to take you home and show you how a girlfriend should be treated." Amelia tells me, her voice low and husky, her eyes dark with desire. Probably matching my own right now.

"And I'm going to show you, just how hot a protective girlfriend can be." I flirt back teasingly, before leaning in to kiss Amelia, but not quite getting there before I walk away, leaving her hanging.

"You know, that's really unfair Arizona." Amelia scalps after me as she runs to catch up with me.

"Life's not fair babe. Let's go home." I tell Amelia. The look on her face is priceless. A mixture of amusement and shock.

"Babe? Really? You called me babe?" Amelia teases me.

"Why wouldn't I? BABE." I tease right back, Amelia dragging me by my hand into the on call room we were passing. Milliseconds later, I find my back against the door and Amelia's mouth all over me, my lips, my neck, my ear, my collarbone. Her hands all over my body as my back is pressed to the door.

Suddenly I hear someone clear their throat. Amelia stopping dead in her tracks, her hand on my breast over the top of my scrub top, her mouth just short of being attached to my collarbone, her hot, rapid breath washing over me. Opening my eyes, I'm not really surprised with who I see sat on the cot looking at us, this day has been a whole load of mess so far, so it was bound to be.

"Callie. Sorry, we'll go." I say hastily removing Amelia's hand from my breast.

"Seriously, do you two just make out in every room of this hospital?" She says, her annoyance still obvious.

"Uh, we were just going." I say, unlocking the door and dragging Amelia with me towards the attendings lounge to change and head home.

I can't help with laugh as we make our way to the attendings lounge. The situation isn't funny, and it's harsh to Callie, but you seriously couldn't have made her being in that on call room up. If anyone was going to be in there, it would be my ex-wife, just after she's found out about my new girlfriend who she doesn't exactly approve of. It had to be really.

"Why are you laughing?" Amelia asks me.

"Because, Amy, it's just typical. Callie being in the room. You all over me like that, her seeing it. It had to happen considering. Karma and fate have a very strange sense of humour." I tell her between laughs. In fact I'm laughing so hard that I'm crying, and now Amelia is laughing as well.

As we enter the attendings lounge, I spot Meredith sitting on one of the couches with a cup of coffee in her hand and instantly stop laughing.

"Did you figure it out?" Meredith asks, clearly talking to Amelia and not me, so I go about getting changed.

"We did." Amelia answers, the smile on her face obvious from her tone of voice.

"Good, you deserve to be happy Amelia." Meredith says with sincerity.

"I am happy, Arizona makes me happy." Amelia tells her sister-in-law, knowing full well that I can hear her.

"You deserve it too Arizona." Meredith says to me, turning I smile at her, giving her a slight nod, before she stands up and leaves the room. Smiling at Amelia, as I stand with not too on, she walks across the room and once wraps her arms around me. Damn this woman is caring and loving as she places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Seriously, can you two get a damn room out of this hospital!" Callie shouts from the door as she turns around and walks straight back out. Amelia and I both bursting into another fit of giggles. As we carry on changing into our street clothes to head home.

"So I'm assuming it's too late to care if people find out about us?" Amelia asks me as we leave the attendings lounge a few minutes later.

"I guess it is. Is that ok?" I ask her, unsure if Amelia is ok with this.

"I kind of told Mer before Callie found out. She told me to get it together" Amelia confesses.

"Oh. Ok." I respond, unsure of what else to say. Amelia's hand finding mine as we exit the hospital together, hand in hand. For now, everything is good.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we are walking through our front door, Amelia unlocks the door, pushing it wide open for me to enter the house, the comes in behind me, turning to shut the door behind her. I can't hold back any longer, throwing my bag on the floor by the door, my body instantly pressing hers into the front door. My left hand coming to rest next to Amelia's waist against the door for leverage as my right hand moves her hair to the side, allowing my lips access to the white silky skin of her neck. Placing open mouthed kisses there, I suck hard, knowing full well I'm likely to leave a mark, but entirely not caring. My right hand snakes it's way around to Amelia's front, caressing her breasts with force and urgency.

"Arizona." Amelia moans into the cold wood of the front door, the moan only wanting me to give her the release she needs sooner rather than later. My hand works it's way down to the button of Amelia's jeans, not wasting a second longer in opening it skilfully with a quick flick of my thumb and first finger. Moving my hand back up under her top, I push her bra up, over her breasts, allowing my fingertips to come into contact with her nipple. Palming her nipple, Amelia throws her head back onto my shoulder.

Not letting up for a second, I bite down on her neck before moving my lips to meet hers in a heated and searing kiss. My tongue entering her mouth with force. I need to touch Amelia, I need her writhing under my touch and I need it right now. Releasing the pressure I have been applying to Amelia's nipple, I slide my hand down to the top of her jeans, easing it into the front of her jeans, and down into the depths of wetness that is already pooled between her legs. Beginning to work magic between her wet folds with a single finger

"No underwear again?" I ask her between kisses, my face looking like the cat that got the cream right now.

"Never." Amelia responds before moaning loudly at the feelings my ministrations are causing to rise deep within her. Sliding my first two fingers, ever so slightly into Amelia's entrance, she gasps at the intrusion. Being sure not to give her everything she needs right now, I thrust my fingers unbelievably slowly, only reaching the first knuckle on my fingers. My thumb occasionally making contact with her bundle of nerves.

My intentions are fully to drag this out until Amelia begs me to finish it. Judging by her breathing, her moaning, her hands looking desperately for anything to grab onto, it won't be long. Slowing my fingers even more, Amelia groans in frustration as her right hand comes up to grasp the back of my head. Guiding my mouth to hers, Amelia sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and bites down on it, causing me to moan in return for her effort. My own arousal flowing freely at such a simple action from my girlfriend.

With all thought of dragging this out leaving my mind, I thrust my fingers deeply into Amelia's core, my speed increasing with every stroke as her moans begin to flow freely from her mouth, her kisses becoming sloppy as she tries to catch her breath and breathe through her impending orgasm. My thumb applying direct pressure to Amelia's sensitive button is all it takes to push her over the edge, head first, into what I can only assume is a mindblowing orgasm.

Screaming my name as her body begins to shake, her hand gripping the hair on my head tightly and I bite down on her neck once more for good measure.

"Fuck." Amelia breathes out quietly as her body continues to shake and her grip tightens still causing me to release the pressure I have applied to her clitoris.

Sliding my fingers out of Amelia, I bring them up to her mouth, giving her one at a time as she sucks her own juices from my skin. Moaning in pleasure at the taste, the reaction causes my juices to flow freely, and I know my panties are going to have to go in the bin later, but this is so worth it. Once my fingers are clean, I wrap my arms around Amelia's front and step back from the door slightly. Supporting her body as I place soft kisses to her neck. Amelia's eyes still closed and her breathing still heavy.

"That was," Amelia says, between heavy breaths.

"Intense? Hot? Sexy as hell?" I try to finish her sentence between soft kisses to Amelia's soft bare skin, a full blown smirk on my face.

"Amazing." Amelia finally responds.

* * *

There you have it, lucky people! Two updates today, and this chapter was a lot of fun to write, drama, lust, smut! Hope you all enjoyed it. Hit review ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Just wow, the response from yesterday's chapters have been overwhelming. Thank you. I was worried about the response to Callie but you guys are amazing... onwards!**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

My head thrown back against Arizona's shoulder as she holds me and I return to earth after that, out of this world, orgasm. I try to breath and return myself to the ground. Arizona really is something else, my girlfriend really is something else!

Turning in Arizona's arms, I look into her eyes, taking in all of her, a satisfied smirk on my own face, matching the proud grin on hers.

"So..." I say a little awkwardly, I want to continue this well into the night, if Arizona is up for it of course.

"So?" Arizona says back, grinning even larger as she giggles cutely.

"Hungry?" I ask, testing the waters of the current situation.

"Not really." Arizona says, biting her lower lip. It seems like our thoughts are on the same level.

"I see, bed?" I ask, smirking at my girlfriend. Who just shrugs at me in return, a completely devilish look on her face.

Releasing myself from Arizona's embrace, I move to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Do you mind, if I Uh, go for a quick cigarette?" Arizona asks me hesitantly as she follows me into the kitchen.

"Why would I mind?" I answer her question with a question.

"Because it's a bad habit, it smells, and if you plan on kissing me after, you'll taste it." She rambles. It really is adorable, but I really don't mind.

"Do what you need Arizona, it doesn't bother me. I care about you, but I understand addiction remember?" I explain to her, as I snake my hands around her hips and kiss her lips softly.

"I love you, you know that?" She says, smiling at me. I'm not sure where it came from, but I like to hear it anyway.

"I love you too, now hurry up, I have plans for you." I tease her, my smirk in full force as I wink at my girlfriend, turning her body and pushing her towards the door as my hand connects firmly with her ass. The action earning me an ever so sexy yelp in return.

"Watch it Shepherd!" Arizona warns.

"My names Amelia." I fire back at her, using her own words to Callie on her, my tongue poking out teasingly at her as she shakes her head to feign annoyance. Walking away, I can't help but stare after her, missing the contact of Arizona's body near mine instantly. I already know, this woman is going to be the death of me. She really is something else entirely. And my feelings for her, are already off the charts, already more than I have ever felt for anyone else. If things didn't work out with us, for whatever reason, it would be the end of me.

It's taken us a while, a lot of indecision and hurt already, but Arizona, she is where I belong. Months of falling in love with her from afar whilst pushing her away, and now, now I don't want to lose her ever. Not now we have got to this point.

I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I don't even realise Arizona has come back in, until she wraps her hands around me, startling me.

"God you stink." I tease as she breaths on the side of my face, placing a gentle kiss.

"Sorry." Arizona says sheepishly.

"I'm joking, it's fine." I reassure her, turning my head to plant a kiss directly on her lips, easing her fears within seconds as she kisses me back.

Turning to face Arizona, I kiss her again, harder this time, her tongue sliding eagerly along my bottom lip, begging for entrance to my warm mouth. An action I allow without second thought, battling playfully with Arizona's tongue in my own mouth. My actions earn me the sweetest moan I have ever heard, a moan I swallow into my own mouth.

My chest heaving from lack of air, our kiss breaks. It seems neither of us can get enough of the other right now.

"We should take this upstairs." Arizona finally says, her chest beginning to slow.

"Maybe." I say back, my mischievous grin coming into full force. Arizona's face is a picture, she doesn't know whether to grin or be confused. Her mind clearly in overdrive at what I am implying.

Not allowing her any longer to think, I bring my hands to the button of her jeans and unsnap it, pushing her jeans and panties just over her ass, then in one quick movement, I lift Arizona up and spin around, placing her down on the centre island that was behind me seconds ago.

Arizona doesn't even have time to think about what is happening as I bring my lips to hers, having to stand on tiptoes, to reach her. My tongue back in Arizona's mouth without hesitation. My hands come to the where the buttons meet on her top and I pull, the only sound in the house is the tiny little pieces of plastic hitting the floor, and our heavy breathing, the occasional moan added in for good measure.

"Amy." Arizona moans as I break our kiss, moving my mouth to the sensitive spot on her collarbone. Biting down, I soothe the pain with my tongue before sucking the skin into my mouth. Just returning the feelings Arizona caused me earlier, with my neck, that undoubtedly has a love bite on it right now, and probably not a small, easy to hide one.

Sliding Arizona's shirt from her shoulders, I wrap my hands around her back and unclasp her bra, it instantly falling from her body, allowing my mouth access to the pale skin of her breasts. Leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses, I slowly make my way towards one of Arizona's erect nipples, taking it between my teeth as the flat of my tongue runs across the sensitive pink flesh. My fingers working the other nipple expertly as my mouth focuses on the one currently occupying it.

"Fuck, Amelia, please." Arizona begs, causing my actions to stop.

"Please what babe?" I ask her, my eyes meeting hers which are a millions miles darker than usual and filled with pure desire.

"Amy, touch me." Arizona chokes out between heavy breaths.

"I am touching you." I tease, she needs to say it, I need to hear her beg for me to fuck her.

"Fuck me, please." Arizona groans in frustration, that's all the motivation I need to give her what she needs. My mouth going back to her nipple, Arizona's right hand coming to the back of my head as she leans back on her left. My hands work on easing her jeans and panties down, just enough to give me access to where it is required.

Kissing down Arizona's taught abdomen, I place the flat of my tongue along the edge of her hip bone, dragging it slowly outwards, towards her hip, the sensation causing her to squirm on the kitchen counter. Making a mental note to myself to clean the counter before Sofia is next here, I can't help but grin at the events that are unfolding. As I kiss my way back up to the other nipple, I slide my right hand up Arizona's right thigh, slowly making my way towards her glistening centre.

As my fingers come into contact with Arizona's soaking core, she moans a guttural moan, the reaction only spurring me on to give this amazing woman everything she wants and more right now. A single finger entering Arizona as my eyes meet hers briefly, her eyes closing at the very welcome intrusion. Arizona's mouth dropping open slightly as she tries to catch her breath, her teeth coming into contact with her bottom lip. God that look, it's a look I would die to see every single day.

Without too much thought, I slide my finger out of Arizona and immediately enter her again with two fingers. Not allowing her time to contemplate complaining about the loss of contact. My thrusts increasing in speed, I take Arizona's nipple between my teeth again, gently running them along the excited pink skin as my fingers curl, reaching that sensitive skin inside of her.

"Fuuuuuuu. Yes." Arizona moans thickly. Her reaction causing me to thrust harder, to curl my fingers further. My thumb beginning to come into contact with Arizona's aching bundle of nerves more and more often with every thrust, her walls beginning to clamp tightly around my fingers as I don't let up, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Feeling Arizona's hand tighten in my hair, I know she's close to the edge, and any second now she will be spiralling head first into a fairly intense orgasm. My thumb applying direct pressure to Arizona's sensitive button as I drag my fingers down her fluttering walls. That is all it takes as Arizona's body begins to shake uncontrollably, her orgasm hitting her full force.

"Fuck, shit, yes, Ammmmmmy" Arizona screams, clearly finding her lungs as she comes hard. Continuing my movements I kiss my way to her thigh and sink my teeth into the soft flesh there, earning another round of expletives to leave Arizona's beautiful mouth.

Gradually slowing my movements, I remove my fingers from her, popping them both in my own mouth, on at a time. Needing to taste my girlfriend. I can't contain my moan of pleasure at the way she tastes, Arizona's body collapsing back onto the counter. As I stand in front of her, taking in her beauty, seeing her juices flowing freely from her core.

"We really need to clean this counter before Sofia is next here." I say out loud, repeating my earlier thought and chuckling.

"Uh huh." Arizona manages to exclaim between heaving breaths, trying to laugh as she catches her breath.

Placing my hand on her thigh, Arizona's squirms.

"I need a minute." She says to me, her voice thick with arousal and sex.

* * *

 **I had to with the smut chapter, again. Sorry if anyone decided to pick this one up in public. But none the less, I hope you enjoyed it! Hit review ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the delay guys, I have had a crazy couple of weeks. I moved to a new house, all very last minute and that naturally took up all my time and mental capacity. But all is settled now and I'm back. Thank you for the response to the last few chapters. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Waking up the following morning, the warm sunlight streaming through the blinds, basking across my face. Amelia's arm thrown over my stomach, her warm, relaxed breath tickling across the back of my neck. I can't help but smile, everything could not be any more perfect right now.

Memories of last night fill my head, the comedy of Callie seeing us, not once, not even twice, but three times, the antics against the front door, the kitchen counter, god the kitchen counter, and the multiple rounds that followed into the early hours of the morning. Amelia is insatiable. Her enthusiasm, her skill, the lovingness of her actions, it's all so perfect. Tightening her grip around my body, I gently squeeze her hand, sighing in pure ecstasy. I can't believe after everything that's happened, this amazing and strong woman is my girlfriend, mine!

Feeling Amelia shift behind me, moving her very naked body, impossibly close to mine. Her nipples rubbing against my back. That, combined with the memories of last night, I don't even need a minute, I'm already soaking. This woman will be the death of me, is it possible to die from too much sex? Regardless of the answer to that, sex with Amelia would so be worth it. The stupidity of that thought causes me to laugh to myself.

"What's tickled you?" Amelia grunts from behind me, she really isn't a morning person.

"I was just thinking, is it possible to die from having too much sex? Imagine what the death certificate would read 'death by sex'" I say between giggles as I shift to my back, sliding my arm around Amelia's shoulder and drawing her body in closer to mine.

"Isn't it too early for thoughts like that?" Amelia says with a grin on her face.

"Maybe, but your naked body against mine sparked that thought" I say back with a shrug and a wink. My finger running down the bare skin of Amelia's side. My actions having just the affect I want them to on my girlfriend as her breathing increases in speed ever so slightly. The feeling of control I have, with just a simple action, filling me with pride and confidence as I softly bring Amelia's chin up, our lips meeting softly in a perfect kiss. Our mouths moving together in perfect harmony, slowly, delicately at first, quickly becoming heated as all the while my hands roam Amelia's bare back. Our bodies fully entwined in each other.

Putting just a little distance between us, my eyes meet Amelia's and in that moment, I know, nothing will ever be enough for this woman, nothing I give her will ever be any less than she deserves. She deserves the world, all of it, and I fully intend to give her it. Smiling at her gently, Amelia returns a smirk.

Our mouths crash into each other's, sloppy kisses being exchanged as Amelia's tongue intrudes its way into my mouth. A feeling I will never get enough of, amongst others. Rolling her body on top of mine, Amelia's knee instantly comes into contact with my sopping wet centre. The friction causing me to moan, as Amelia echoes my moan with one of her own. Dropping her body weight to her left elbow, Amelia places another searing kiss on my lips and it appears like the morning is going to continue on from where the night ended.

In a flash though, our activities are interrupted by the doorbell. The unwelcome noise causes Amelia to groan and flop her body down on top of mine.

"What time do people call this?" Amelia complains as she moves to climb from the bed.

"Morning?" I tease back.

"Ok, ok, I'll get it I suppose." Amelia says, heading to the bedroom door with absolutely nothing on.

"Ummm, you should probably cover up a little, not too much though." I smirk at her as she groans again.

"I guess we can't be giving anyone a free show, can we?" Amelia grins at me.

"No, just me." I grin at her as Amelia leans over the bed to place a kiss on my lips before grabbing my robe from the bedroom door and heading downstairs. Sighing contentedly, I lie back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, just waiting for my girlfriend to return.

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

Trudging my way down the hallway to the stairs, the unwelcome intruder to my morning rings the doorbell again, prompting me to call out.

"Alright, I'm coming." I shout as I pick up my speed a bit, tightening the belt on Arizona's robe around my middle to ensure my decency when I open the door.

Unlocking the door, I open the door, surprised by who is stood in front of me.

"Callie." I greet her bluntly, more than a little unimpressed by her showing up at this time of the day.

"You, you're everywhere." She spits at me.

"I live here." I tell her with a smile, not giving her the satisfaction of bringing my mood down today.

"You live here?" she asks for clarification, the look on her face is one of pure horror and despair.

"I do actually, is that a problem?" I ask her, continuing to smile, my demeanour clearly irritating the Spanish brunette.

"No, is Arizona home?" she asks me mirroring the blunt tone I used when I answered the door.

"She lives here, so considering the time, what do you think?" I fire back sarcastically. The smile leaving my face for a moment as I speak but promptly placing it back on my face when I have answered her.

"Can I see her?" Callie asks, somewhat more politely than she had been talking to me before.

"I'll go get her." I say, shutting the door in her face before turning around and heading back to Arizona.

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Amelia returns to the bedroom, her face not giving any emotion away as to who was at the door. Before I can ask her about it Amelia opens her mouth to speak.

"Your ex-wife is at the door for you, any chance next time you could tell her not to stop by at six o'clock in the morning?" She says, clearly annoyed by the whole situation, whilst removing my robe and throwing herself back onto my bed. Strapping on my prosthetic, I grab my own robe and head downstairs to deal with my ex-wife.

Flinging the door open, I am already scowling even before I get there.

"What do you want Callie?" I ask, anger obvious in my tone.

"I wanted to discuss Sofia and Amelia. But obviously nothing I have to say on the matter is relevant." Callie fires straight back at me.

"No Callie, it isn't." I raise my voice a little, whilst trying not to get so loud that Amelia hears this. As I respond, Callie begins to fish in her bag for something.

"Ok, well here are the divorce papers. I fully plan to sue for fully custody of Sofia. I don't want her in this house whilst you are sleeping and living with a known alcoholic and drug user." Callie says, keeping her voice calm and an evil smirk on her lips.

"Recovering alcoholic and drug user Callie, and until custody is decided, there is nothing you can do about Sofia being here." I fire back, knowing exactly what she is going to say in response to that.

"Actually, there is, I'll be filing for a restraining order, not allowing Shepherd within close proximity of Sofia." Callie says, not surprising me in the slightest.

"You won't stop me seeing my daughter Callie." I shout at her, slamming the door in her face. Leaning against the door, tears begin to fall freely and I slide down to the floor. The enormity of the situation hitting me square in the chest. I could lose my daughter, because of who I have fallen in love with.

Feeling Amelia's presence, I look up through tear filled eyes, to see my girlfriend fully dressed, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask between sobs, trying to calm myself down as Amelia stands there, her hands in her back pockets, looking just about as uncomfortable as anyone ever could.

"Enough." Amelia responds bluntly, trying to hide her own emotion.

"Oh." I say. I have nothing else right now. Nothing at all.

"I should go, I have to get to work." Amelia says, her eyes not meeting mine.

"Amy, don't go, please. This can be sorted out. You're clean, you're sober, she can't do this." I tell my girlfriend, hoping to convince both her and myself.

"She can, and she will Arizona, you know her. She's strong willed and hot headed. She'll do what she wants to. I really have to get to work though, can we talk about this later?" Amelia asks me, trying to come across as calm, even though she obviously isn't.

"Sure." I say, standing and moving away from the front door to allow Amelia to leave. As she opens the door, Amelia turns to me and speaks.

"Whatever happens, Arizona, I love you." And with that statement, Amelia leaves the house, leaving me stood in the hallway, once again feeling like my whole world is falling apart.

* * *

Again, I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you liked the chapter. Make sure you review; the comments are always appreciated. Hit it :)


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm honestly overwhelmed at the response to my last chapter after I took 10 days away. As always, you guys are awesome... enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

Walking out of Arizona's house, our house, our home, I feel like once again my whole world is crashing down around me. I've only just got her and I know full well, a choice between me and Sofia, it's Sofia every time. The way it should be, but that doesn't make it any easier on me. I'm going to lose the woman I love because of her asshat ex-wife. But if that is what happens then I understand, if I was Callie, I probably wouldn't want someone like me around my child either. It doesn't make it hurt any less.

Walking towards my car, the tears fall freely down my face, nothing in the world able to stop them right now. Not with the possibility that I'll lose Arizona over my own stupidity. It's funny how quickly being upset turns to being angry at yourself. My complete self loathing dragging me deep within myself.

Before I have time to fully process I am pulling up in the hospital parking lot, my day about to properly start and it's only seven thirty. It's going to be a long ass day, the start already making that clear. Heading to the coffee cart I pick up my usual black americano, two sugars, before heading to change into my hospital issue scrubs. Before I even make it to the lounge, I get paged 911 to the ER, so change my course and head straight there in my street wear to see what is going on. As I enter the ER, Owen beckons me to him as he's entering the trauma room.

"What have we got?" I ask assertively as I enter the room.

"It's Callie. She was involved in a car accident." Owen tells me, dropping my coffee, I pull some gloves on and begin checking her responses. I shine my light in her eyes and check her pupil reactions, immediately noticing that one is large and unresponsive to light stimulation.

"She has a blown pupil, we need to get to the OR now!" I yell at Owen.

As the nurses and interns move Callie to the OR it suddenly hits me, I can't operate on her, it's a huge conflict of interest and if anything happens to her, all sorts of accusations could be made. Owen is just about to leave the room.

"Owen, I can't operate on Callie." I tell him, my emotions starting to surface.

"Yes you can Amelia." He tells me forcefully.

"No, Owen, I can't. I'm seeing Arizona, it's a huge conflict of interest, is Derek here?" I ask him, leaving out too much detail due to our limited time.

"I think so, I'll page him. You did the right thing stepping back Amelia." He tells me before exiting the room, leaving me stood in the empty trauma room.

Arizona, has anyone told her? Where was Sofia? Is Sofia injured at all? A million and one questions run through my head as I stand fixed to the spot, unable to move. It's Callie, it's Arizona's wife, Arizona's daughters other mother. Pulling my phone from my back pocket, I notice a message from Arizona which I quickly read.

AR: We will be ok, Amy, we will figure it out. I love you xxxxx

Dialling Arizona's number without hesitation, I put the phone to my ear and wait, for what feels like forever, before my blonde girlfriend finally answers the phone.

"Amy, hi, everything ok?" Arizona asks softly, presumably referring to the way in which I left the house just over an hour ago.

"You need to come to the hospital. Callie has been in an accident, it's bad Arizona. Really bad." I tell her, my voice shaking. My girlfriend doesn't say anything in return, she just hangs up the phone.

Exiting the trauma room, I see Meredith entering the hospital with Zola, Sofia and Bailey, causing me to release a breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

"What's going on?" Meredith asks me as she sees me step out of the trauma room and scoop up Sofia.

"Car accident." I say, mouthing Callie so that Sofia can't see it hear.

"Shit. How is she?" Mer asks me, suddenly frantic.

"Bad, Blown pupil, I asked Owen to page Derek. I couldn't operate on her." I tell my sister in law.

"You did the right thing. Can you take the kids? I'll go see if I can help?" Meredith asks me. Trying to remain calm. Nodding at her, I take Zola's hand as she holds Bailey's.

"Right kiddies, let's get you all to day care." I tell them putting on a brave face.

Making our way upstairs I sign all three of the tiny humans into day care and stand outside staring at Sofia. More often than not, people come back from these things and my brother is an amazing surgeon, but what if Callie doesn't. What if she doesn't make it through? Berating myself for thinking like that, Arizona comes running through the doors near the daycare.

"Where is she? Where's Sofia?" She almost screams at me. Stopping Arizona in her tracks, I hold onto her shoulders.

"Sofia is fine, she was with Meredith at the time, she wasn't involved. Breathe Arizona, she's ok." I tell her, trying to calm my girlfriend down.

"How is Callie?" She finally asks me, once she has caught her breath.

"Not good. Derek is operating on her now." I tell her, dropping my hands from her shoulders and my gaze to the floor.

"What is it Amy?" Arizona asks me.

"I was paged to the ER when she came in, I passed it to Derek. I should be in there trying to save her, but, but..." I stutter, trying to explain that i should be the one taking care of Sofia's mother, not my brother.

"You couldn't because of me." Arizona finishes my sentence, my eyes finding hers as they fill with unshed tears.

"Yeah." I confirm, a tear escaping down my cheek.

"She will be ok, Amelia, she will be fine. Don't blame yourself. You did the right thing here. You know you did." Arizona tries to calm me, which is ridiculous because I should be looking after her right now.

"Go be with Sofia, I'll go and see what's going on." I tell my girlfriend a bit more firmly, feeling stronger for the words she had just said.

Nodding at me, Arizona enters the daycare and I hear Sofia call to her and watch as she runs across the room as fast as her tiny legs can carry her, straight into Arizona's arms. Looking away, I take a deep breath and head to the OR gallery to see how the surgery is going.

Making my way up the stairs to the gallery, I hold my breath, not wanting to see what is happening in the OR, but needing to stay strong for Arizona, for Sofia. As I walk through the door, my legs collapse at the scene before me, no one is doing anything, they're all just stood there.

"Time of death, 8.56am." I hear Derek say over the sobbing of various people currently crammed inside the OR.

* * *

That's the last thing I hear. I sit on the step entering the room, the OR below me undeniably still. People crying. I can't move, someone is going to have to tear Sofia's little world apart and Arizona. God, Arizona. How is she going to cope with this? I sit, in silence, unable to move or even function, for how long I don't even know, but I don't even realise that the next surgery has started when Derek appears behind me.

"Amy. Amy? Amelia." He says.

"Yeah." I answer, finally meeting my brothers eyes, his tear filled eyes that are full of hurt and pain.

"There was too much scar tissue from her previous car accident. There was nothing anyone could do, not me, not you, no one." He tells me.

"What killed her?" I ask, trying to find a way to not put the blame for this onto myself.

"It wasn't her head injury. She exsanguinated." Derek tells me.

"Oh." I say, not really sure how I should be feeling right now since all I can feel is empty.

"This was not your fault." Derek tells me again.

"Has anyone told Arizona yet?" I suddenly ask, feeling like it should be me to tell my girlfriend about her ex wife.

"Not yet. I was on my way, I just wanted to check on you first." Derek tells me.

"Can I do it? Please." I beg my brother as he just nods at me and helps me stand.

Making my way back to daycare, I go over and over the conversation that I'm about to have with my girlfriend, every single question she may ask, every single reaction that's possible. All off it. I can't even find the words. Callie is dead, my girlfriends ex wife, the mother of her child, she's dead.

Standing outside the door, I'm unable to enter the daycare, I take a few seconds, watching as Arizona played with Sofia, Zola and Bailey. The joy in the children's eyes, especially Sofia's, it's about to be shattered.

Arizona must have spotted me, because before I have chance to think any further, she is standing and making her way to the door.

"How bad is it?" Arizona asks me as the door closes behind her.

I can't seem to find my voice.

"Amelia, how is Callie?" Arizona asks me again.

"She's gone Arizona. I am so sorry." I say, moving to wrap my arms around the blonde, as she steps back and raises her hands it stop me.

"I need to take Sofia home. I'll see you later." Arizona tells me, he face hard and her voice strong. There's nothing I can do. She needs to be with her daughter and there is nothing I can do to help right now. Sofia is going to go through hell and I will just make it worse. I know that, so I stand there and watch as Arizona ushers Sofia out of the room and down the hallway towards the exit of the hospital.

I just stand there and let them be alone. Allow them the space they need right now.

* * *

 **Ok, so I know some of the readers like Callie and this isn't supposed to be a slaying of her, but it is just fiction and was actually really hard to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the storytelling, even if you don't agree with the route I have taken it. Thank you for your continued support... hit review please :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**So chapter 22 was hard to write, chapter 23 will be worse... enjoy the read...**

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

"She's gone Arizona. I am so sorry." Amelia tells me, trying to comfort me as I step back and stop her by raising my hands

"I need to take Sofia home. I'll see you later." I tell my girlfriend as I spin on my heel and head back into the daycare room to collect my daughter, Callie's daughter. How the hell am I going to tell my four year old daughter that her mother is dead? How? Is that even possible? I can't even comprehend it right now, all I do know is that I need to get out of the god forsaken building that has claimed two of Sofia's three parents and my leg. I need to get her out of here and safe. At home, with me.

"Come on Sof, home time." I say calmly as I enter the room full of children. Trying to contain my emotions and be strong for my baby girl.

"Ok Mommy." Sofia responds, grabbing her coat and pulling it onto her tiny body.

Running over to me, Sofia wraps her arms around my leg. Smiling up at me as she does.

"I love you mommy." She tells me. In that moment, I very nearly break down, Callie won't ever hear that beautiful sound ever again. And Sofia won't even get to say it to her mama again.

"I love you too baby, let's go." I tell her, my voice obviously shaky as I reply to her and take her hand.

"Bye Zola, bye Bailey." Sofia shouts behind us, waving at her friends as we leave the room and make our way to the car.

Making our way out of the room, Amelia is still stood there and I know she's struggling. I can see it all over her body language. I carry on walking not sure how to deal with her feelings as well as my own and Sofia's right now exiting the doors that lead to the hospital exit.

"Mommy, can Amy come home with us?" Sofia asks me, making me stop in my tracks and think for a second.

"Is that what you want Sof?" I ask her, the little girl giving me the cutest and most enthusiastic nod in return. Her behaviour causing me to smile for a split second.

"Let's ask her then." I respond, going back through the doors we just passed through.

"Amy, come home with us?" I ask her as Sofia runs up to her and into her arms. Giggling as Amelia picks her up.

"Are you sure? I know you need to talk." She tells me, once again putting my daughter before her own needs, her actions filling my heart with love whilst it's breaking at completely the same time.

"I'm sure. We both need you, and you need us." I tell her, not giving too much away because of Sofia. Amelia just nods at me as we make our way towards the exit of the hospital, my girlfriend carrying my daughter in her arms. Holding her protectively.

"Amy, can we get pizza?" Sofia asks my girlfriend as we move silently down the hallways.

"You better ask mommy. It's technically still breakfast time" Amelia tells her, knowing that she doesn't yet know about Callie.

"Mommy, can we? Pleeeeeeeeease?" Sofia begs undeniably cutely, knowing full well I can't say no to her begging.

"I suppose we can." I say, rolling my eyes playfully and putting a smile on my face for my daughter's sake.

Taking my hand in her free hand, Amelia gives it a little squeeze and smiles softly at me. It's not a smile of happiness, it's a reassurance that everything will be ok. One way or another, everything will work out.

Sofia chats away happily all the way to the pizza parlour, talking about anything and everything whilst Amelia and I sit in silence in the front of the car. Exchanging the occasional glance.

"Come on the little one, let's get you some pizza." Amelia says, hopping out of the car as we pull up outside Sofia's favourite pizza place.

"I'm not little." Sofia complains with a scowl as Amelia opens her door and unclips her car seat.

"Sorry Sof. You're a big girl now, is big girl better?" Amelia asks her as she lifts her from the car and back into her arms, not letting go of my daughter for even a second.

"Much better Amy. I am four you know." Sof tells Amelia causing me to laugh at her sassiness. That is all Callie.

Taking a second, I take a deep breath and then climb out of the car myself, falling into step with Amelia as she carries Sofia into the pizza parlour.

"So Sof, what pizza do you want today?" Amelia asks her, keeping her as occupied as she can, giving me a little time to think of how to break the news to my daughter.

"Uuuuummmm mac n cheese?" Sofia answers Amelia as I pull a face at Sofia's latest crazy food fad.

"Um ok, are you sure? That sounds a bit funky. Especially for breakfast!" Amelia teases her.

"It's amazing Amy" my daughter's attitude coming out in full force.

"Yeah Amy!" I tease my girlfriend. Trying to lighten the mood I am currently experiencing. For Sofia's sake more than anything.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Amelia teases me straight back, a hint of flirtation in her tone, instantly causing my eyes to go wide and my cheeks to flush.

"Ok Sof, let's go order our pizzas. None for mommy." Amelia teases, sticking her tongue out at me playfully, Sofia instantly copying my girlfriend as I roll my eyes in return.

"Usual?" Amelia asks me as she stands, placing a soft kiss on my cheek as I nod at her and she walks towards the counter to order, a firm but gentle grip on Sofia's hand.

A few minutes later, they both return, Sofia carrying a bottle of juice for herself and Amelia with a glass of coke in her free hand and a bottle of water in her pocket.

"Thought you could use the sugar right now, help with the shock." She tells me, placing the coke on the table in front of me. Then lifting Sofia into the booth before climbing in next to her and placing her bottle of water on the table.

"Thank you." I say to Amelia as I take a sip of the sugary drink.

"So Sof, how do you feel about coming to live with me and Amy all the time?" I ask my daughter, testing the waters of how this conversation is going to go.

"Well, as long as she doesn't call me little again, it'll be ok, but what about mama?" Sofia asks me.

I stay silent for a second to let the thought sink in with both Amelia and Sofia.

"Can I still see mama?" Sofia eventually asks, seeming a bit confused by the idea of living with me and Amelia.

"Baby, I need you to be a big girl now, can you do that for me? Please?" I ask her, struggling to hold back my own tears and be strong for my daughter.

"Ok mommy, I am a big girl." Sofia tells me innocently, as Amelia reaches for my hand and wraps her other arm around my daughter.

"Mama was driving to the hospital this morning and she got in an accident and was badly hurt." I start, my tears beginning to fall freely down my face.

"Sof, mama has gone to heaven, she has gone to look after my daddy and my baby in the sky." Amelia finishes explaining for me as I can no longer hold back the tears.

"So she isn't hurt anymore? But I can't see her anymore?" Sofia asks Amelia, all too aware that I can't answer her questions right now.

"No she isn't hurting anymore, but you won't be able to see her." Amelia tells Sofia.

Releasing herself from Amelia's grip, Sofia climbs down from her seat, under the table and pops up beside me. Climbing up onto the seat with my help, my daughter wraps her arms around me as best she can, being small still.

"Don't cry mommy. Mama isn't in pain anymore." Sofia tells me. When did a girl so young become so wise? Amelia's grip on my hand is tight as Sofia also holds on tightly.

Our pizzas arrive, and Sofia remains sat beside me as she begins to munch on her mac and cheese pizza, as if nothing else in the world matters. It really is remarkable how resilient children are. Her strength clearly all Callie. And in that moment, everything is ok, everything will be ok.

"So, I guess living with you and Amy wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Sofia finally says, a mouthful of pizza on full show as she speaks, her antics causing both Amelia and I to laugh at her.

Sofia really is something special. That's my daughter and now she is fully my responsibility.

My daughter's strength putting a genuine smile on my face for the first time since Callie's visit that morning.

* * *

 **Hopefully I have done this some justice. It was a tough write and when I started this story I did not intend to kill Callie off, but things change as stories develop I guess. For FatBoy Torres, TH2C stands for too high to care, it is a song title and when I heard it, it screamed Amelia Shepherd at me. Hope that clears that up! Go on, hit review :) thanks for reading! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I feel so honoured right now at the reviews from the last two chapters. I'm seriously surprised at the response. I didn't think it would be like that. Thank you. Enjoy...**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

After we all finished out pizza brunch earlier, Arizona and I brought Sofia home and settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Keeping Sofia occupied any way we could really. Drawing, playing games, watching films, making cakes, anything to make sure her mind doesn't think too much about the enormity of the situation she is going to face.

I know it all too well, I was only young when my father was killed, but I remember everything in the few days after. The way my mother and Derek tried to keep me busy whilst looking after my sisters as well. I remember it all.

Right now, Sofia is asleep with her head on my thigh, and her legs draped over Arizona's lap, who is also asleep at the other end of the sofa. The menu for the sleeping beauty dvd playing over and over again in the background on the television. My attention not on that at all as I watch the woman I love and her daughter sleep.

I know everything about my life has just changed, but being here, with Arizona and Sofia, it's perfectly perfect. I just wish it was under different circumstances.

Removing myself gently from the sofa, I lift Sofia's tired and sleeping body from the couch and carry her upstairs, tucking her up tightly in her bed. Something about her draws me to protect her in a way I've never wanted to protect anyone before. I don't know if it is because she's Arizona's daughter, if it's because of Callie, or if it's because I see myself as a child in her. I know the pain she's about to go through, the enormous obstacles she's going to have to wrap her young and fragile mind around. I know it all, and I can't stop any of it, I can only be here to help, support and love her the way she deserves.

"Hey, Arizona." I say softly, running my hand softly down my girlfriends cheek in an attempt to wake her without startling her.

"Mmmm" Arizona grumbles at me, trying to wake herself up. "Where's Sofia?" She asks as her eyes open up.

"I put her to bed, she was sleeping, and so were you." I tell Arizona, softly, hoping I haven't done the wrong thing by taking Sofia to bed.

"Oh, thank you." Arizona says to me, her eyes filled with sadness and gratitude at the same time.

"You don't need to thank me, she was.." I say, Arizona cutting me off.

"Thank you for being here, for looking out for Sofia first" She says, giving me a soft smile.

"Why wouldn't I Arizona? She's your daughter." I say, knowing instantly that, that may not be the right thing to tell Arizona right now.

"Mine and Callie's and Mark's daughter." Arizona responds, overwhelming sadness in her voice as a tear escapes her eye.

"And I'm the only one left now." She finishes, tears escaping her eyes freely now. Shuffling closer, I wrap my arms around Arizona's shoulders and pull her shaking body into me, holding her tightly. Not loosening my hold on my girlfriend until she pulls away, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. I say nothing, allowing Arizona some time to think over everything as I lean my back against the couch and pull her body into mine, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Arizona finally mumbles more than ten minutes later. Sitting up and looking dead into my eyes, catching me slightly unawares.

"You don't need to be sorry." I tell her, she has nothing to be sorry for, this can't be easy on her at all. My gaze dropping to my lap.

"I do, this can't be easy on you. Me being upset over my ex wife's death. Looking after me and my daughter whilst we deal with this." Arizona rambles a little.

"Arizona, you were together a long time. Of course you're going to be upset. Anyone would." I tell her, lifting my head to give her a soft smile before fixing my gaze back on the menu of the dvd that's still playing softly.

"Amy, look at me." Arizona says, her words reaching me but not really sinking in.

"Amy." Arizona says a bit more firmly, causing me to turn my head and look at my girlfriend.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"Take me to bed." Arizona says, her tone becoming suddenly very husky and low.

I hesitate. I love Arizona, I have done for a while now, but I'm not sure this is the best idea right now. I know people deal with grief in strange ways, I mean, Callie and I never saw eye to eye, but if I wasn't here right now I'd probably still be out getting drunk or getting high on pills.

"Amy, please." Arizona asks again, a hint of begging in her tone. For whatever reason, she needs this right now. Whether it's to forget, to feel or just to be happy for a few minutes, I have no idea. But am I going to sit here and deny my girlfriend what she needs? Am I hell!

Taking Arizona's hand in mine, I stand in silence and lead her up the stairs towards her bedroom. Making a quick stop outside of Sofia's room as we go to make sure the little girl is sleeping soundly still.

Seeing Sofia completely oblivious to the world and it's flaws surrounding her, I continue my route to Arizona's room, my grip on her hand, firm but gentle at the same time. Entering her room, I turn to face my girlfriend standing behind me as she closed and locks the bedroom door.

I weave my hands around Arizona's waist holding her body close to mine, her arms linking around my neck as I lean in and kiss her softly. Pouring everything I feel for her into my kiss, our lips dancing in a slow and sensual kiss. It's passionate, needy, but slow, controlled.

Leaning back to look at my girlfriend, our eyes meet. Arizona's a shade darker than her usual bright blue.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her, not wanting to make her feel like she has to do this.

"Amy, I want you, I need you." She says back, her mouth meeting mine again, in a much more needy kiss. Her lips finding mine hungrily.

Ghosting my tongue along Arizona's bottom lip, begging for entrance, she allows the intrusion into her warm mouth without hesitation. Our tongues battle for dominance playfully.

Arizona's hands roam under the hem of my top, her nails scraping along the bare skin of my back. Her cold hands supplying extra stimulation to the nerve endings in my skin, soothing the red marks she is undoubtedly leaving with her nails.

Taking my own hands to the buttons on Arizona's shirt, I slowly unbutton them, one by own, our kiss never breaking as I release the last pesky clip allowing her blouse to fall open, revealing Arizona's milky white skin. My hands instantly attracted to the taught skin of Arizona's abdomen, trailing up to her rib cage, over her breasts to her shoulders. Gently pushing the garment off of her body and down her arms. Allowing it to fall to the floor as Arizona removed her hands from underneath my top.

Putting just a little distance between us, I marvel at the masterpiece that is my girlfriend, standing topless in front of me. Arizona takes the opportunity to remove my top in one swift movement, moaning in appreciation as her eyes meet my own bare skin.

Crashing my lips back into Arizona's, we fall back slightly with the force, Arizona's body clattering into her bedroom door, just as my right hand finds the cold wood to stabilise us both.

Breaking our kiss, I place open mouthed kisses all along Arizona's jaw, down her neck to her collarbone. My girlfriend moaning in approval at my actions. Releasing the button on Arizona's jeans with just my left hand, I tug gently, causing the button up fly to open easily.

Using both my hands, I ease the tight, skinny jeans Arizona is wearing down her body, holding her hands as she steps out of them. Our lips once again finding each other like magnets. I can't get enough of kissing Arizona, of being with her, of touching her.

Arizona guides us both carefully back towards the bed, our lips attached to each other as if they are glued together. Feeling the bed against backs of my knees, I sit down. My mouth instantly becoming the height of Arizona's abdomen. Instinctively I place soft kisses along the toned, pale skin of her stomach.

The smell of Arizona's arousal hits me full force as I kiss my way around her stomach. My fingertips finding the hem of her panties and pushing them down without any hesitation or teasing.

Wrapping my arm around Arizona's waist, I lean back, pulling her onto the bed and on top of me, momentarily before I flip us both over, Arizona now lying flat on her back, my body hovering over her. Our eyes meeting and sharing a lingering, love filled exchange.

"Are you sure?" I ask Arizona again, just being sure for my own peace of mind now.

"Amelia, seriously, just fuck me already." Arizona growls back needily.

Her words causing me to smirk as a fresh pool of arousal forms in my own panties. My mouth returning to its favourite place, Arizona's lips, in a searing and passionate kiss.

Balancing myself on one arm over Arizona's body, I trail the other hand down her side, heading rapidly towards its destination, her heated core. A single finger sliding through Arizona's soaking wet folds with ease as her hips lift looking for further stimulation. A moan escaping my girlfriend's throat.

Running two fingers through Arizona's soaked slit this time, I collect some of her juices on my fingers and slide them straight into my girlfriend with ease. Her entrance swallowing up the length of my fingers as I pushing them as deep as they will go. Arizona gasping at the surprise, but very welcomed intrusion. Her eyes closing at the feelings involuntarily at the feelings I am awakening within her.

Thrusting my fingers slowly in and out of Arizona, her moans begin to spill from her lips freely. My eyes never leaving her face as I continue my ministrations on my girlfriends heated core. My thumb occasionally brushing against her sensitive button, providing a little extra pressure.

Increasing the speed of my thrusts, I circle Arizona's sensitive button with my thumb, pressing down softly to create extra pressure. My eyes never leaving Arizona's face as I read the pleasure She is feeling from the features on her face. From her facial expressions.

Beginning to feel Arizona's walls clenching around my fingers, I can't help but notice how beautiful she is in that moment.

"Baby, open your eyes, I want to watch you." I tell Arizona, knowing her orgasm is fast approaching.

Opening her eyes, Arizona's eyes lock with mine, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as a guttural moan escapes her throat. Her eyes dark with desire, arousal, love, her pupils dilated.

Thrusting my fingers faster still, my thumb applies direct pressure to Arizona's clitoris, pushing her head first over the edge, deep into the oblivion of her orgasm. Arizona screaming my name just as my hand finds her mouth to muffle some of the noise, not wanting to wake Sofia. Arizona's body shakes below me, her eyes becoming very glazed over even though she is still looking directly at me.

I continue to apply pressure, to pump my fingers, allowing Arizona to ride out her orgasm until her body is fully exhausted.

Removing my fingers from my girlfriend with a pop, I flop down on the bed beside her, pulling her limp, exhausted body into mine. I hold her tightly, allowing her to return to earth.

"Amy." Arizona finally says.

"Mmmm." I respond, staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you." Arizona says. Nuzzling her head into the crook between my head and my shoulder.

* * *

 **Go on, hit review. You know you want to! Thank you for the continued support guys :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I feel like I'm totally repeating myself but I'm so grateful for all the people that keep reading and review. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much... Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Waking up to an eardrum piercing noise, it takes me a few seconds to gather my bearings, a few seconds to realise that the horrifying noise that has awoken my peaceful slumber, is in fact my daughter screaming.

By the time I realise it's Sofia and that I need to go to my daughter, Amelia is already out of bed, tying my robe tightly around her naked body and on her way out of the bedroom.

Checking the clock, I see it's only 2.38am.

In the darkness I can just about make my girlfriend out crossing the hallway and opening my daughters door. I listen intently, as I sit up and fasten my prosthetic and quickly pull out a set of bed shorts and baggy tshirt.

"Hey Sof." Amelia says softly to my daughter who I can now hear is sobbing loudly.

"Amy. I want mama." Sofia says back, my heart breaking into a million pieces at the reminder than she will never again be able to hear her mother's voice, or cuddle up to Callie when she's upset or hurting.

"I know Sof, I know. How about you sleep with mommy?" Amelia asks my little girl who calms considerably as the idea begins to settle in her head.

The next thing I know, Amelia enters my room, once again carrying Sofia protectively in her arms and gently placed her down in the side of the bed that Amelia was asleep in just moments ago.

I watch the interaction, my heart bursting with love at the amount Amelia cares for Sofia. Is it possible for a person's heart to break and burst at the same time? Placing a soft kiss on Sofia's tiny little forehead, Amelia stands from the bed and makes her way out of my bedroom.

As she passes me, I take hold of her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you." I says quietly as Amelia leaves us alone, presumably going to her own room down the hall.

Climbing into bed, Sofia shuffles up to my body, as close as she can possibly get and instantly begins to calm. Her breathing becoming steadier and her sobs eventually stopping as I hold her tightly, comforting my daughter.

"Mommy?" Sofia eventually says.

"Yes sweetie?" I respond calmly.

"I'm not going to see mama ever again am I?" Sofia asks me.

"Not in person baby girl, no. But, you can always see mama in your memories, in our photos around the house, and she will always see you, even when you can't see her." I tell my daughter, trying to make her feel better about something that is completely incomprehensible for someone so young.

"Promise?" Sofia asks me, her dark eyes meeting mine in the dim moonlight cast across my bedroom.

"I promise Sof. Always." I soothe, my hand rubbing gently across my daughter's back as she snuggles further into my embrace.

Within seconds, Sofia's breathing evens out and I realise she is fast asleep again. A few stray tears escape my eyes as I finally allow myself to think of the enormity of the situation I am facing.

My daughter's other mother has died, I have a four year old to shape and mould full time, my ex wife's family to call and arrange a funeral with, the ex wife that I cheated on, my girlfriend who's an ex junkie and an alcoholic. Can I do this alone? For Sofia's sake, I have no choice, she has to come before everything, she is my only priority now.

* * *

Waking the next morning, I notice Sofia is gone and frantically stand up, forgetting for a second about my amputated leg. Until I am lead face down on the bedroom floor that is. A sharp pain in my head causing me to wince in discomfort.

"Arizona?" Amelia says calmly.

"Down here." I say from my position on the floor, beside the bed. The side furthest away from the door.

"Are you Ok?" Amelia asks me as I wince in pain again just as she comes into view.

"I'm ok, but can you help me up?" I ask sheepishly, feeling a bit foolish.

"Sure, why are you down there?" Amelia questions with confusion written all over her face.

"I woke up and Sofia wasn't here and for just long enough, I forgot about the leg." I tell her.

"Oh, well Sofia is downstairs with me making breakfast for mommy, in bed, and you lady will need a couple of stitches in your head." Amelia tells me, easing my fears about Sofia.

"Do I need to have stitches?" I ask my girlfriend.

"Come on Arizona, I'm a doctor, and so are you." Amelia says frustratedly as she helps me to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sofia doesn't need to see me with stitches." I say angrily to myself more than Amelia.

"She's resilient, she will be ok, you know all too well how remarkable tiny humans are. Calm down and let me get some supplies." Amelia tells me, rushing from the room and heading downstairs for a minute.

A few seconds later Sofia comes running in and throws herself at me in a bid to hug me.

"Mommy are you ok? Amy said you fell down." Sofia says, her small features showing such immense concern.

"I did baby girl, but I am fine. Amy just needs to fix my head and then I will be all better." I tell my daughter, trying my best to ease her worries.

"Right, clumsy, let's get you all sewn back together." Amelia says with a smile as she returns to the room, kneeling on the floor in front of me, fiddling with her small medical bag.

"Thank you." I say to Amelia.

"No need to thank me, it's what friends are for." She fires back with slight hesitation.

"Amy?" Sofia tries to get Amelia's attention.

"What's the matter big girl?" Amelia says back with a huge smile on her face.

"Will you sleep with me and mommy tonight?" Sofia asks so innocently, but Amelia's face is an absolute picture.

"Uh, um, uh, you better ask mommy." Amelia stutters back at my daughter, suddenly becoming very busy with her medical supplies.

"Can she mommy?" Sofia asks me, as it suddenly hits me that whilst Sofia has seen Amelia and I together, she doesn't know about our relationship. But now really isn't the best time to tell her.

"If Amy wants to, it's fine with me." I answer Sofia, hiding my anguish by pretending to wince in pain.

"Amy, you love me and mommy, you're sleeping with us tonight." Sofia says in pure sass mode, Amelia's eyes going extra wide at the words that leave Sofia's mouth. I can't help but laugh. For such a young and small child, Sofia surely is perceptive.

"What do you mean Sof?" I ask my daughter, taking her attention away from Amelia to give her a second to gather herself.

"Amelia loves us mommy, she told me." Sofia says.

"Did she now?" I say with an amused tone, giving Amelia a look.

"I may have mentioned it when Sofia came and woke me up to make breakfast for you." Amelia tells me, slightly embarrassed.

"I see." I say, feigning annoyance at Amelia's behaviour.

"Sorry." Amelia says nervously.

"Babe, relax. Sofia is very clever, she would have figured it out sooner or later." I say ruffling my daughters hair with one hand, and taking my girlfriends hand with the other.

"I'm very smart." Sofia says, making both of us laugh as Amelia leans up on her knees, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Grossssssssss. No kissing!" Sofia exclaims, running off to her bedroom, leaving both Amelia and I in a fit of giggles like teenagers in love.

"Ok, let's fix this head of yours." Amelia says to me.

"Ok" I say putting on a brave face. Needles have never been my favourite thing when they're being used on me.

"Sorry I told her I love you." Amelia says, half way through the first stitch. Obviously sensing my unease and assuming it is due to Sofia knowing about us.

"It's really fine Amy. We were going to have to tell her soon and she clearly loves having you around. We both do." I say, placing a hand on my girlfriends shoulder.

"I know, it's just she was asking loads of questions and she asked if I would always be here or if I would leave like her mama and I didn't know how else to ease her fears." Amelia rambles slightly, continuing with the stitches.

"It's fine, honestly. Truth be told, I hate needles." I confess.

"You, Doctor, hotshot, Robbins, hates needles?" Amelia teases me.

"When they're being used on me, yes!" I exclaim as I try desperately to calm my nerves over the sharp piece of metal currently working it's way through the skin of my face.

"Well, there's no need to worry, I'm somewhat of an artist you know, it won't even scar." Amelia says softly, her tongue poking out slightly as she concentrates on fixing my bleeding forehead.

A few minutes later, Amelia clears the skin surrounding the cut on my forehead. Removing any trace of blood that had been there moments before.

"There, all done." She says, cutting the excess material off.

"Thank you. Could you pass my prosthetic so I can go and finish sorting breakfast?" I ask Amelia.

"No. Sofia and I will finish making breakfast, but you can stay in bed until you have eaten! We were trying to make you breakfast in bed, but you obviously had other plans!" Amelia says motioning between me and the floor.

"Don't you have to be at the hospital soon?" I ask, trying to find a way of getting out of having my girlfriend tending to me.

"No, I don't. I rang Bailey and took the day off, I told her I was needed here. Derek is covering for me." Amelia tells me with a shrug as she gathers up the rest of the used medical supplies to dispose of.

Stopping Amelia in her tracks, I pull her body into mine and kiss her with all I have.

"Thank you." I say simply.

"You don't need to thank me. What are girlfriends for?" Amelia says, placing another quick kiss on my lips before exiting my room.

"Come of Sof, let's finish making mommy breakfast." Amelia calls to Sofia as she passes her room.

And even in the face of everything right now, I can't help but smile at how lucky I have been to find and hold onto Amelia freaking Shepherd.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading... hit review please guys :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I've decided to bring this story to an end with a very short epilogue... but I fully intend to start writing a sequel today. The reason I am doing this is I want to skip some months but I find it hard to follow stories with time lapses in them. Especially a time jump that is months and maybe even more. Another reason for me doing it this way is that, in my opinion, there is a serious shortage of Amezona fics out there. I hope you will all continue to follow my stories and I appreciate your support so far. Thank you, all of you.**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Come on Sof" Arizona shouts at full volume from the bottom of the stairs, hurrying her daughter up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Amelia asks softly to her girlfriend who is clearly perplexed at the situation she currently finds herself in.

"I'm sure, but thank you." Arizona says back, giving Amelia's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know how much you hate flying." Amelia tells Arizona, being caring and considerate.

"I know, but it looks bad, showing up to my ex wife's funeral with my new girlfriend. And anyway, Sofia will keep my mind off of it. Sofia, we are going to miss our flight." Arizona bellows again.

"I know. I just wish I could help." Amelia responds as Sofia appears at the top of the stairs, a scraggly piece of paper in her tiny hands.

"Mommy, do you think mama would like this?" Sofia asks as she carefully makes her way down the stairs to Arizona. The paper held out in front of her.

Taking the paper from her hands, Arizona looks at the page. Her daughter had drawn a picture for her mama. The scene on the paper, bringing a tear to Arizona's eyes.

"Is that you, me and Amy? With mama floating in the sky?" Arizona asks her daughter softly.

Sofia just nods sadly.

"I'm sure mama would love it." Arizona tells Sofia as she picks the little girl up and holds her tightly.

"Mommy, we are going to miss the plane." Sofia exclaims, pitting Arizona straight back into a panic.

"Ok, you two. Be safe and I'll see you in a few days ok?" Amelia tells her girlfriend and Sofia.

"Amy." Sofia says quickly running to give Amelia a hug goodbye.

As Arizona ushers Sofia out of the house, she takes a single look back at her girlfriend.

"I love you Amelia." Arizona says.

"I love you too, now go!" Amelia responds, Arizona exiting the house as Amelia comes to stand in the doorway and see her girlfriend and Sofia off on their trip to bury Callie.

Even though it's a sad occasion and Amelia can't be there to support Arizona and Sofia, she is happy, grateful, that in a few days, her two favourite girls will be home. Home, safely, with the ever so slightest bit of closure that they may need. And then, she can look after them and they can grow together, as a family.

* * *

 **So I said a short epilogue... I was being serious. But this story needed closure. Again, I thank you all for reading and being supportive throughout the process, especially since some of you have never read an Amezona story before. Thank you :) x**


End file.
